Une lueur dans la nuit
by Tashiya
Summary: "Pourquoi Sirius ? Pourquoi es-tu encore vivant alors que James est mort?" SBLP
1. Quand le soleil disparait

Bien le bonjour les gens ! Ceci est ma première fic HP. J'ai longtemps hésité à en écrire une tellement je suis éblouie par certaines ; mais cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis trop longtemps. Le premier chapitre est court, histoire de voir si ça vous branche. J'espère que oui

**Titre :** Une lueur dans la nuit (changera sûrement, je n'avais pas trop d'idée)

**Auteur :** moi jusqu'à preuve du contraire

**Disclaimer :** à mon grand regret, aucun personnage n'est à moi à part un qui apparaîtra plus tard.

**Résumé :** James est tué au cours d'une bataille contre les Mangemorts alors que Harry n'est pas encore né. Lily est désespérée en l'apprenant mais une étoile continue de briller dans la nuit et peu à peu, elle va éclipser le soleil disparu.

**Couples :** JPLE et SBLE

**Une lueur dans la nuit**

Chapitre I

Quand le soleil disparaît

Lily n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. En ce moment même, James, Sirius et tant d'autres étaient en train d'affronter les troupes de Voldemort et elle, elle restait là, cloîtrée chez elle à attendre. Non, ça ne pouvait plus durer. Il lui semblait que ses entrailles se tordaient en tous sens comme si elles avaient voulu lui échapper. Son estomac était si crispé qu'il lui en faisait mal. Lily se leva, incapable de rester assise plus longtemps. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle se serait précipitée au Ministère pour venir en aide aux Aurors et surtout, pour s'assurer que James n'avait rien, qu'il était sain et sauf, qu'il rentrerait à la maison ce soir. Mais il y avait le bébé. Elle ne pouvait pas se battre à ce stade de la grossesse. Elle ne devait pas risquer sa vie et rester ici. Au cas où.

Au cas où… Une violente nausée lui monta à la gorge qu'elle eut bien du mal à réprimer. Au cas où James ne rentrerait pas. Au cas où il mourrait. Elle retint un sanglot. Elle en mourrait si James ne revenait pas. Elle en mourrait de chagrin. Il lui était devenu indispensable. Depuis qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui en dernière année de Poudlard, il lui semblait que ses sentiments pour lui n'avaient jamais cessé de croître. Il lui avait apporté tout ce dont une femme pouvait rêver : l'amour, le bonheur, une famille. Sans lui, la vie n'avait plus d'intérêt. Elle n'était même pas sûre que leur enfant parvienne à lui apporter du réconfort. Elle ne pourrait pas s'occuper de lui sans regretter que James ne soit pas avec elle pour le faire. Si James mourrait aujourd'hui, il ne le verrait même pas naître. Une larme roula sur sa joue pâle. Mais presque aussitôt, elle se reprit.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette attitude ! T'es une Gryffondor ou pas ? Alors arrête de broyer du noir et secoue-toi !_

Oui, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se laisse aller. Rien n'était joué. Après tout, James était un très puissant sorcier – ce n'était pas pour rien que Voldemort cherchait à le tuer. Et puis Sirius était avec lui. Elle eut un sourire en songeant au meilleur de son mari qui était aussi devenu le sien. Toujours souriant, toujours de bonne humeur, toujours une blague à la bouche pour détendre l'atmosphère. Toujours aussi séduisant malgré les années. Elle gloussa à cette pensée. Sirius était un séducteur né et il le savait. Même s'il s'était calmé depuis quelques temps – manque de temps oblige – il n'était pas rare de le voir revenir avec une nouvelle conquête. Inconsciemment, ça frustrait Lily qu'il se conduise ainsi. Elle aurait voulu le voir se caser une bonne fois pour toutes. Il avait toutes les qualités requises pour cela. Seulement voilà, c'était Sirius. Elle sourit de nouveau. Lui et James avaient très vite fait parler d'eux en tant qu'Aurors. Les plus talentueux jamais vus depuis des années. Ensemble, ils étaient imbattables. Rien ne les arrêtait. Oui. Avec lui, James ne risquait rien.

Un peu rassurée, Lily se rassit et ouvrit un livre. Pendant quelques minutes, elle lut tranquillement mais alors qu'elle commençait à se détendre, elle reçut une sorte de coup de poignard en plein cœur si violent qu'elle poussa un cri et se redressa brutalement, une main sur sa poitrine. Elle n'avait rien. Non, c'était… à l'intérieur. Au plus profond de son cœur qu'elle venait d'être frappée. Comme si… elle venait de perdre ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Son visage devint blême. Un terrible pressentiment l'envahit.

_James, non !_

Il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Elle le sentait. Merlin, qu'il n'ait rien, par pitié, qu'il n'ait rien ! Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui ! Il devait vivre ! Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner. Pas maintenant alors que leur fils allait naître.

_Calme-toi. Calme-toi, ça ne veut peut-être rien dire. Tu es trop stressée._

Elle inspira à fond et s'efforça de se calmer mais rien n'y fit. Son mauvais pressentiment persistait. Il s'était passé quelque chose. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Mais à cet instant, tous étaient probablement sur le front à se battre. Ou à se faire tuer. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider. Elle était bloquée ici. Pendant ce temps, Merlin seul savait ce qui arrivait à James.

Elle ferma les yeux, incapable de maîtriser sa panique. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle ne pouvait rien tenir sans le faire tomber. Elle bouillait de rage à l'idée que des gens se faisaient massacrer pendant qu'elle restait tranquillement à attendre le retour des troupes. Finalement, après avoir vainement essayé de se faire un thé, un café, de la camomille et enfin un chocolat, elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé et se résolut à attendre. La peur tenaillait son ventre à tel point qu'elle se demandait comment faisait le bébé pour respirer. Jamais elle n'avait été si effrayée. Elle fourra son visage dans ses mains.

_Au nom du ciel, reviens-moi James ! Je t'en supplie reviens !_

Il s'écoula encore quelques heures. Rien ne se passa. Aucun autre coup de poignard. Et alors qu'elle commençait à croire qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour rien, on sonna à la porte. Lily sursauta et se leva d'un bond – enfin, comme son ventre le lui permettait. Qui était-ce ? Que lui voulait-on ? Et surtout, qu'allait-on lui annoncer ? Car c'était forcément quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait et de bien attentionné. Autrement, il n'aurait jamais franchi les protections magiques. Ses jambes menaçaient de lâcher à chaque pas tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta un long moment devant elle, s'efforçant de faire le vide. Enfin, elle leva une main tremblante et d'un coup de baguette, elle leva les enchantements de verrouillage.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un déclic et Sirius Black apparut sur le seuil. Lily sursauta. Il était très pâle et ses vêtements étaient déchirés. Sa main droite était crispée sur son épaule gauche et rougie par le sang. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu s'en inquiéter, une conclusion s'imposa à elle : il revenait du front. Du front… Lily pâlit. James… James n'était pas avec lui. Où ? Où était-il ? Où ! Elle agrippa le col de Sirius avec des mains tremblantes et leva la tête vers lui.

- Je t'en prie, supplia-t-elle, la voix pleine de sanglots. Non…

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de la fixer avec des yeux éperdus de détresse. Ses beaux yeux gris habituellement si pétillants avaient perdu leur lueur. Deux puits de chagrin à l'état pur au milieu d'un visage ravagé par la douleur et les larmes séchées. Et là, elle comprit.

Le monde s'écroula autour d'elle. La douleur la foudroya, lui ôtant toute force. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Elle sentit les bras de Sirius l'entourer et lui éviter une chute douloureuse. Puis il se laissa glisser à terre et la serra contre lui. Mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. James n'était plus là, James ne reviendrait pas, James était mort. Mort ! La souffrance l'aveugla. Elle poussa un hurlement de bête blessée et s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de Sirius. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi mal, comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur et qu'on l'avait réduit en miettes. La douleur était au-delà de toute expression. Mille fois elle s'était préparée à cette éventualité mais jamais elle n'y avait vraiment cru. Pour elle, la vie et James allaient de pair. Séparés, ils perdaient leur sens.

Elle pleura longtemps, trempant la chemise tâchée de sang de Sirius, s'agrippant désespérément à lui comme s'il avait pu lui ôter cette souffrance insupportable. Le jeune homme ne disait toujours rien, se contentant de serrer fort son amie contre lui. Tels deux naufragés rescapés d'une terrible tempête, ils se cramponnaient l'un à l'autre comme si leur survie en dépendait. A présent, ils étaient seuls, tous les deux. La personne à laquelle ils tenaient le plus venait de disparaître pour toujours et l'impression de vide qui en résultait était vertigineuse. Crucifiés par la douleur, ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans parler, Sirius berçant doucement Lily pour qu'elle se calme.

Finalement à bout de forces et de larmes, la jeune femme finit par s'endormir. Très doucement, pour ne pas la réveiller, Sirius banda ses muscles et la souleva, puis il la porta jusqu'à son lit où il la borda soigneusement. Il la regarda longuement, lui caressant les cheveux avec tendresse. Le choc avait du être terrible pour elle, bien plus que pour lui. James représentait tout pour elle, elle le lui avait dit un jour. Sans lui, elle perdait sa raison de vivre. Il n'était pas loin de ressentir la même chose. James avait été son frère, son meilleur ami, celui pour qui il aurait sans hésiter donné sa vie un millier de fois. Et cette fois encore, il aurait tout fait si ç'avait pu le ramener. Seulement voilà, il ne pouvait plus rien faire. James était mort et il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse : celle de le protéger à tout prix. Il essuya rageusement une larme et regarda de nouveau Lily. Elle avait encore son fils. Lui, il ne lui restait plus qu'elle… Il ferma les yeux et serrant le poing droit avec rage. Il avait failli. Il avait échoué à tenir la seule promesse qui lui ait tenue à cœur. Il ne servait à rien. A quoi bon être un puissant sorcier si on n'était même pas capable de protéger sur les siens ? A quoi ça lui avait servi de renier son nom, ses origines, de se mettre à dos toute sa famille, de travailler dur pour devenir ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, si c'était pour en arriver là aujourd'hui ?

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau et du sang coula entre ses doigts. Ne voulant pas salir les draps de Lily, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et entreprit de se doucher et de se changer. L'eau chaude détendit ses muscles crispés. Une fois sorti, il se regarda dans la place. La blessure à l'épaule était sérieuse mais il pouvait gérer cela seul. Son torse avait reçu plusieurs entailles mais rien de grave.

La bataille était finie. Les Mangemorts avaient finalement battu en retraite. Et le corps inanimé de James n'en avait été que plus visible. Il n'aurait pu dire avec précision ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il s'en était rendu compte : de la douleur, de la colère, du désespoir, de la haine ? Probablement un peu des quatre. Il n'avait pas vu le meurtrier. Tout avait été trop confus. Une explosion, des sorts dans tous les sens, des cris à ne plus s'entendre penser et tout à coup… le corps de James près de lui. Il serra les dents avec rage. Il ignorait qui avait fait ça mais il trouverait. Oh oui, il trouverait et alors, le Doloris paraîtrait bien peu comparé à ce qu'il ferait subir au responsable.

Etant donné son état et la bravoure dont il avait fait preuve pendant le combat, on lui avait permis de partir à condition qu'il informe Lily de ce qui était arrivé. Trop épuisé pour discuter, il avait accepté sans réaliser l'effort moral que ça allait lui coûter. Quand Lily avait fondu en larmes, il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à ne pas l'imiter. Mais il devait se montrer fort pour eux deux. La serrer dans ses bras lui avait fait du bien.

Des cris venant de la chambre de Lily le tirèrent de ses pensées. Il réagit immédiatement et se rua dans la pièce, baguette à la main. Mais en entrant, il n'y avait que Lily. Aux prises avec un cauchemar, elle se débattait furieusement en hurlant de terreur.

- James ! James, aide-moi ! JAMES !

Sirius rangea sa baguette et s'approchant lentement de Lily, il l'enlaça fermement et la serra contre lui.

- Calme-toi, Lily, tout va bien, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je suis là, c'est bon.

Sa voix douce et tendre et son étreinte protectrice apaisèrent aussitôt la jeune femme qui cessa de se débattre et se pelotonna contre le torse de Sirius. Ça le gêna un peu mais il était trop fatigué pour s'en formaliser. Alors, il s'installa près d'elle sur le lit. Il tenait encore sa main lorsque l'épuisement lui ferma les yeux.

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre. Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? 


	2. Dispute

Bonjour ! J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire la suite mais j'ai plusieurs autres fics alors... Je m'attendais pas à recevoir autant de reviews pour une première fic HP donc merci beaucoup à tous! J'espère que la suite continuera de vous plaire.

Spécial merci à **KloOnaH **qui m'a poussée à écrire la suite.

* * *

Chapitre II

Dispute

_Une explosion. Un choc d'une violence inouïe ébranle la terre, comme si elle était sur le point de s'ouvrir en deux. Des cris. De la fumée, partout. Des débris et de la poussière tombent du plafond. Des gens courent en tous sens, sans réfléchir, en hurlant de peur. Les sorts pleuvent. Etendu sur le sol, à moitié assommé par le souffle de l'explosion, Sirius se redresse lentement en grimaçant. Puis, il jette un regard circulaire autour de lui. Il y a tellement de fumée qu'il n'y voit pas à deux mètres. Il tousse un peu._

_- James ?_

_Pas de réponse. Il appelle, plus fort._

_- James ? T'es là ?_

_Toujours rien. Les hurlements s'amplifient. Et là, blessé, seul au milieu de la bataille, Sirius sent la panique lui nouer la gorge. Elle a surgi, sournoise, vicieuse, et à présent, elle lui tord les entrailles si fort qu'il lâche presque sa baguette. Où est-il ? Il regarde de tous côtés dans l'espoir d'apercevoir son ami. _

_- James !_

_Il y voit de moins en moins. Et cette putain de peur qui prend bien malgré lui contrôle de son ventre. Il est arrivé quelque chose, il le sent. James est en danger. Il faut qu'il le retrouve, il doit absolument le retrouver !_

_- James ! Bon sang, t'es où ? James !_

_Il fait quelques pas mais trébuche sur un corps. Au même moment, un sort l'atteint de plein fouet. Il est projeté au sol, le souffle coupé par la puissance du sortilège. Le monde tourne autour de lui, danse comme navire ballotté par la tempête. Sonné, il sent vaguement du sang couler le long de son bras mais se relève. Pas question de mourir maintenant ! Il doit protéger James. Il empoigne fermement sa baguette et décoche un sort vicieux au Mangemort le plus proche. Puis il se remet à courir, talonné par la peur et par une seule idée : retrouver son frère. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant que… _

_- Sirius !_

_Au son de cette voix, il se retourne. Le soulagement illumine son visage. James est là, il court vers lui. Il va bien, il est vivant. Il le tire à l'écart puis fou de joie, le serre dans ses bras._

_- James ! Putain, tu m'as fait peur ! T'étais où ?_

_- J'ai été projeté là-bas par l'explosion et je t'ai perdu de vue. Ensuite, deux Mangemorts me sont tombés dessus mais je les ai aplatis vite fait !_

_- Tu m'as pas entendu t'appeler ? Pourtant je me suis égosillé…_

_- Ben désolé mais avec le bruit qu'il y a… On ne s'entend même pas penser !_

_- Qu'est-ce qui a déclanché l'explosion d'après toi ?_

_- J'en sais pas plus que toi, Patmol. Mais à mon avis…_

_Il n'achève pas. Son corps est secoué d'un spasme. Son sourire se fige. Sirius fronce les sourcils._

_- James ? ça va ?_

_Le brun ne répond pas. La peur s'est allumée dans ses yeux chocolat. Il titube etbascule en avant. Sirius le rattrape, affolé. _

_- James ! James qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _

_Fou d'inquiétude, il ne voit pas un Mangemort prendre la fuite et n'entend pas le cri de Tonks. Il retourne James doucement pour ne pas lui faire subir de chocs. Mais en voyant les pupilles vides derrière les lunettes, son cœur rate un battement. Ses yeux… son regard… fixe… trop fixe ! _

_- J… James ? bredouille-t-il._

_Pas de réponse. James se contente de le regarder fixement, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. La terreur s'empare de Sirius. Les doigts tremblants, il cherche le pouls de son ami. Mais il ne le trouve pas. Il n'y a rien, rien du tout ! Plus de cœur qui bat, plus de vie. L'horreur le submerge. Quelque chose en lui se brise. _

_- James… Merde… Merde !_

_Son corps tremble violemment. Des sanglots gonflent sa poitrine. Un désespoir inhumain le submerge. La douleur… elle l'écrase, l'avale puis le vomit… non… pas lui… il ne peut pas… il ne peut pas être mort ! Il n'a pas le droit ! Il n'a pas le droit de l'abandonner ! Il n'a que lui, que lui !_

_- Non, NON ! Putain, James ! Tu peux pas me faire ça ! MERDE !_

_Il ne voit pas Tonks courir vers lui, les larmes aux yeux et le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne l'entend pas lui parler, il n'entend plus rien. Il ne veut plus rien entendre ! C'est fini, terminé. James est mort ! Et c'est sa faute !_

_- Sirius._

_Il n'a pas su le protéger. Il n'a pas su voir le sort. Trop tard…_

_- Sirius… On doit bouger d'ici…_

_Jamais… jamais il ne se le pardonnera ! Que va-t-il dire à Lily ? Et leur fils ? Il a tout détruit, il a détruit leurs trois vies !_

_- Sirius, attention !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur. Haletant, Sirius resta plusieurs secondes sans bouger, à attendre que les battements affolés de son cœur se calment. Puis il passa une main tremblante devant ses yeux. Ce regard… ce regard fixe… il le revoyait sans cesse, dans sa tête, dans ses rêves. Ces yeux vides, morts, dans lesquels il avait vu de la déception, du reproche. Le reproche de ne pas avoir vu… Il n'avait pas vu le Mangemort jeter le sort… Il aurait du… il aurait du faire quelque chose ! Quoi, il ne savait pas, mais il aurait _pu _faire quelque chose. Il le savait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lily, toujours endormie à côté de lui. Son visage, si beau, si fin… si paisible alors qu'en fait… Il retint difficilement un sanglot. Il s'en voulait terriblement pour elle aussi. C'était en partie sa faute si sa famille n'existait plus aujourd'hui.

_- Sirius, attends une minute, appela Lily alors que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à suivre James._

_Il s'arrêta, dissimulant mal un mouvement d'impatience.._

_- Quoi ?_

_Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le fixa de ses grands yeux verts effrayés. Puis elle lui prit la main._

_- Ramène-le moi, murmura-t-elle. S'il te plait, ramène-le moi en vie._

_Sirius la dévisagea avec gravité. L'amour qu'il voyait dans le regard de Lily surpassait tout ce qu'il avait pu voir au cours de sa vie._

_- Je te le promets, répondit-il._

_Il l'embrassa sur le front et la serra brièvement contre lui avant de se lancer à la suite de James._

A ce souvenir, Sirius frémit de rage et de dégoût. Il se haïssait. L'idée de ne pas avoir pu honorer cette ultime promesse lui donnait envie de se jeter par la fenêtre. Inutile… lâche… incapable ! Furieux contre lui-même, il se leva et sortit de la chambre pour aller préparer un semblant de petit déjeuner. Peut-être réussirait-il à penser à autre chose, mais il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions…

Il remplissait une tasse de thé à la menthe quand un bruit derrière lui le fit se retourner. C'était Lily. L'expression de son visage le bouleversa. Elle semblait si frêle, si fragile… Si… perdue. Jamais elle n'avait été si pâle. Des traces de larmes brillaient encore sur ses joues. Son désespoir était tellement perceptible que Sirius sentit on cœur se briser en deux une nouvelle fois. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour la voir sourire de nouveau. Obéissant à un réflexe affectif, il s'approcha et l'enlaça avec douceur.

_Tellement fragile… _pensa-t-il tout en respirant malgré lui le doux parfum de ses cheveux. _Terrifiée…_

Un élan d'affection pour elle le submergea. Sa détermination de la protéger, elle et son bébé, n'en fut que plus forte. Il survivrait. Pour elle, pour son enfant. Et aussi pour James. Pour cette famille brisée, il retrouverait le Mangemort responsable et à ce moment là…

- Sirius… murmura-t-elle.

Il la lâcha et recula pour mieux la regarder. Son beau regard vert s'était durci.

- Va-t-en, s'il te plait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Assise sur son lit, les genoux repliés contre son ventre rebondi, Lily sanglotait. A l'instant même où elle avait ouvert les yeux et qu'elle avait réalisé que personne n'était à côté d'elle, elle s'était rappelée et son cœur s'était déchiré de nouveau. Ç'avait été comme si on lui avait annoncé la mort de James une deuxième fois. Et en entendant le silence ambiant, un silence vide, inhabituellement vide, elle avait compris. Compris que c'était bel et bien la réalité. Qu'il ne reviendrait plus, qu'elle était seule. Que sa vie venait d'être détruite. Elle ramena ses bras autour de ses épaules en frissonnant. Elle avait si froid ! Et elle se sentait si seule… Elle aurait voulu que James la serre contre lui, comme avant. Elle avait tant besoin de lui ! De lui, de sa présence, de sa gentillesse, de son amour. Il ne pouvait pas être parti, pas aussi brutalement. Elle ne parvenait pas à le croire. C'était tout simplement trop dur.

Des bruits de vaisselle retentirent alors dans la cuisine. Lily releva la tête. Quelqu'un était là. Qui ? Peut-être… Un espoir insensé la traversa. Se pouvait-il que… ?. Se pouvait-il qu'il s'agisse de James ? Après tout, peut-être qu'il y avait eu une erreur ; peut-être que Sirius n'avait pas été au courant de tout, peut-être s'était-il trompé... Eblouie par ce rayon de soleil illusoire, elle se leva d'un bond et courut jusqu'à la cuisine. Et là, elle s'arrêta, comme frappée par la foudre. Il y avait bien quelqu'un. Mais ce n'était pas James, c'était Sirius. Et en le voyant, tous les espoirs que Lily venait de retrouver s'écroulèrent de nouveau. Elle ne pleura pas. Elle n'était pas triste. Juste… déçue. Terriblement déçue. Elle ne sourit pas non plus tandis que Sirius s'approchait d'elle. Le voir près d'elle la faisait horriblement souffrir. Sa présence était tellement liée à celle de James que le voir seul… c'était comme confirmer que James était bel et bien mort. Qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Et que lui, Sirius, avait survécu… L'amertume l'envahit sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi. Elle ne _pouvait _pas sincèrement reprocher à Sirius d'être en vie, elle ne le pouvait pas ! Et pourtant, elle se surprit à souhaiter que Sirius ait été tué à la place de James tandis que le jeune homme la prenait dans ses bras. Sirius aurait du protéger James, il l'avait juré ! Il aurait du le défendre, mourir à sa place s'il l'avait fallu. C'était lui qui aurait du mourir, pas James ! D'ailleurs, c'était trop facile. James était plus fort que Sirius, non ? Comment avait-il pu mourir et pas lui ?

Elle aimait James, elle avait besoin de lui, il était tout pour elle. Comparé à cela, que représentait Sirius ? Bien sûr qu'elle aurait été effondrée d'apprendre sa mort mais… mais pas autant. Certainement pas autant. Elle ne serait pas là, triste à crever et à délirer au point de confondre les deux hommes. Au fond, c'était la faute de Sirius tout ça !

Incapable de supporter son étreinte plus longtemps, elle murmura :

- Sirius…

Il la lâcha et se recula un peu. Alors, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit ce qu'elle aurait du lui dire à l'instant même où elle avait appris.

- Va-t-en, s'il te plait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius fit un pas en arrière, une expression d'incompréhension sur son beau visage. Quoi ? Que venait-elle de dire ?

- Que…

- Va-t-en, répéta Lily la voix tremblante. S'il te plait, va-t-en.

- Mais je…

- Va-t-en Sirius, va-t-en ! hurla soudain la jeune femme. Ne m'approche plus, sors d'ici !

Des sanglots secouèrent ses frêles épaules. Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Désemparé, Sirius fit un pas vers elle mais elle recula. Le chagrin n'était plus seul à s'exprimer à travers sa voix. Il percevait aussi sa rancune. Elle lui en voulait terriblement, il le voyait, et c'était normal.

- Sirius… sanglota-t-elle, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Tu m'avais promis… tu m'avais juré de le ramener…

- Lily, je… je suis désolé mais…

- Mais quoi ? le coupa Lily. Hein ? Mais quoi ?

- Mais tout est allé très vite ! Je… je n'ai pas pu…

Il s'interrompit en voyant les yeux verts devenir furibonds. Cette excuse ne lui suffirait pas et au fond, c'était légitime.

- Lily, si tu savais comme je regrette ! James était mon meilleur ami, je…

- Tais-toi ! l'interrompit-elle en levant une main. Je t'en prie, tais-toi ! Ne parle pas de lui !

Elle essuya ses yeux avec rage et prit plusieurs inspirations tremblantes. Sirius était tétanisé par cette explosion de chagrin. On aurait dit une petite fille perdue, abandonnée au milieu de la tempête se raccrochant désespérément à ses souvenirs.

- Je… je sais que tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais mais… mais Sirius ! Sirius, tu… je te faisais confiance ! J'avais mis tous mes espoirs en toi ! Je comptais sur toi ! Je l'aimais plus que tout et maintenant… maintenant il est mort !

- Lily…

- Jamais plus je ne le reverrai… je ne pourrai plus jamais le toucher… Mais je veux le voir encore, je veux… je veux le prendre dans mes bras, je veux sentir son odeur, l'embrasser… Je veux élever mon enfant avec lui. Je veux… Sirius, j'ai encore besoin de lui !

- Je sais, Lily, je sais, dit-il en la prenant de nouveau dans ses bras. Je m'en veux tellement… Je voudrais… je voudrais revenir en arrière et changer tout ça mais… mais c'est comme ça et…

- Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir, Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Toute seule avec un enfant… Et Voldemort et… et la guerre, les morts… Avec James, j'aurais pu lui offrir une vie… j'aurais pu… le rendre heureux… mais maintenant… maintenant je… Sirius, qu'est-ce que je vais faire !

- Ça va aller, Lily, murmura le jeune homme en lui caressant les cheveux. Ça va aller, je te le promets, je vais t'aider. Je serai là pour toi. Toujours.

- Toujours…

Lily renifla et elle s'écarta de nouveau de son ami.

- James aussi m'avait dit ça et… et il est quand même parti !

- James ne voulait pas partir, Lily ! répliqua Sirius. Mais on ne lui a pas demandé son avis et… Je sais que c'est ma faute et c'est pour ça… Lily, laisse-moi rester près de toi. Je veux te protéger, toi et ton bébé. Je veux me faire pardonner. Je n'ai pas pu sauver James mais… mais je peux être là pour vous deux. S'il te plait, ajouta-t-il en voyant le visage de la jeune femme se fermer.

Lily le considéra un long moment sans rien dire. Il était sincère, elle le voyait mais… mais c'était trop dur. Elle ne supportait tout simplement plus de le voir près d'elle. A la place de James. Dans le rôle de James. Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne voulait pas.

- Je me débrouillerai seule, finit-elle par dire.

Le visage de Sirius se décomposa.

- Lily… supplia-t-il.

- Non. Le ton s'était durci. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je n'ai plus besoin de personne. Je protégerai mon enfant seule. Je vivrai, Sirius. Pour James et pour notre bébé. Mais je ne veux de l'aide de personne. Et surtout pas de la tienne.

Sirius recula. Les lèvres de Lily se tordirent dans un rictus douloureux.

- Pourquoi, Sirius ? murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas sauvé ? Pourquoi es-tu encore vivant alors que lui est mort ?

Sirius recula, blême. Il savait parfaitement que Lily ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait mais ses paroles le blessèrent profondément.

- J'ai essayé… tenta-t-il.

Les prunelles vertes flamboyèrent.

- Tu n'as pas dû beaucoup essayer parce que sinon, te connaissant, tu serais parvenu à tes fins. Comme toujours. Des fins stupides d'ailleurs ! Mais pour une fois que tu pouvais accomplir un acte utile et sérieux, il a fallu que tu te plantes ! C'était ton frère et tu l'as laissé mourir ! Ton aide n'a aucune valeur, pourquoi devrais-je m'en soucier ?

Ce fut le coup fatal. Sirius tituba en arrière et s'adossa au mur pour ne pas tomber.

_Elle n'est pas elle-même. Elle n'est pas elle-même. Elle n'est pas elle-même. Ressaisis-toi !_

Mais il n'y parvint pas. Et en même temps qu'il essayait d'encaisser, une colère noire grandissait en lui. C'était facile pour Lily de reporter la faute sur lui alors qu'elle n'avait rien vu, rien fait. Et tout avait été tellement vite. Mais au fond que savait-elle ? Rien, rien du tout ! James était tout pour lui, il serait mort à sa place s'il l'avait pu et elle le savait. Qu'elle l'accuse de la mort de James, c'était légitime. Mais qu'elle lui reproche de l'avoir abandonné, ce n'était pas possible.

- Je… n'ai pas… trahi James, commença-t-il la voix légèrement tremblante et les yeux rivés sur le sol.

- Comment ça s'appelle quand on ne tient pas une promesse ? riposta sèchement Lily. C'est pas de la traîtrise ?

- Ce serait de la traîtrise si j'avais délibérément rompu cette promesse ! Or ce n'est pas le cas…

- Ça, c'est toi qui le dis.

Sirius sentit ses mains se mettre à trembler. La colère fit briller ses yeux sombres. Elle ne le pensait pas, elle ne pouvait pas le penser et peut-être était-ce cela le pire. Elle connaissait le lien qui l'unissait à James. Elle savait qu'il aurait préféré se jeter du haut d'un ravin plutôt que de trahir son ami. Entre eux, c'était à la vie à la mort, ç'a l'avait toujours été. En connaissance de quoi, elle ne pouvait pas l'accuser de l'avoir laissé mourir. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Il releva lentement la tête.

Lily sursauta. Le regard de Sirius avait changé. Il était à présent si noir, si furieux qu'il lui fit peur. Sa voix, glaciale, la pétrifia.

- Pour quelqu'un qui se targue de ne jamais juger les gens ni de les accuser sans preuve, je te trouve bien partiale, Lily…

- James était mon mari ! répliqua la jeune femme, la voix pourtant bien moins assurée. Je l'aimais plus que tout !

- Il était mon frère et je l'aimais plus que tout aussi ! riposta Sirius. Tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir dans l'histoire ! Il sembla se faire violence pour se maîtriser puis reprit, la voix tremblant légèrement. J'aurais pu partir hier soir et ne me soucier que de moi. Mais je suis resté. Pour toi…

- Je ne t'avais rien demandé, trancha Lily.

Silence. Une lueur dangereuse s'alluma dans les yeux de Sirius. Lily pâlit mais ne dit rien. Pendant un long moment, les deux jeunes gens se fixèrent, Sirius pâle et tremblant de rage, Lily les larmes aux yeux mais fière. L'expression de son ami la terrifiait. Sirius pouvait être très dangereux s'il le voulait. S'il le voulait… et c'était bien pour cela que son regard lui faisait peur. Elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait rien mais… Non, en fait, elle ne savait pas. Quand Sirius était en colère, il ne se contrôlait plus. Il l'avait déjà prouvé. Instinctivement, elle posa sa main sur son ventre dans un geste protecteur. Un geste qui n'échappa pas à Sirius et dont la signification le frappa de plein fouet : elle avait peur de lui. Peur qu'il ne fasse du mal à son enfant. Il déglutit avec peine puis inspira à fond.

- Ok, lâcha-t-il finalement. Tu sais quoi, Lily? Va te faire foutre.

Il sortit d'un pas vif de la cuisine. Lily le suivit. Une fois dans l'entrée, elle le regarda enfiler sa veste en cuir noir puis lui faire face de nouveau.

- Je vais mettre ça sur le compte du chagrin, Lily, grinça-t-il. Ça me ferait vraiment mal de penser que James n'a au final épousé qu'une égoïste.

- Sors d'ici, cracha Lily.

- J'y vais, _Evans. _T'inquiète pas, je t'emmerderai plus.

Et sur ces mots, il transplana. Pendant un long moment, Lily resta debout à fixer l'endroit où s'était trouvé son ami, sans savoir comment réagir. Finalement, elle s'éloigna à pas lents et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Mais tandis qu'elle faisait chauffer de l'eau, elle réalisa soudain à quel point elle avait été odieuse et elle fondit en larmes. Elle avait été trop loin, elle le savait mais Sirius ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait ? Etait-ce si difficile de voir qu'elle était malheureuse ? Elle venait de tout perdre et ne sachant pas ce qui s'était passé, il fallait bien qu'elle accuse quelqu'un !

Sauf qu'en l'occurrence, elle avait accusé son meilleur ami. Un ami qui avait vu James mourir, un ami qui était venu lui annoncer sa mort, un ami qui avait passé la nuit près d'elle… et qu'elle venait d'envoyer balader de la pire des manières. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle ne lui avait même pas demandé comment, lui, allait, ni comment son époux était mort, qui l'avait tué, comment tout était arrivé en somme. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle, qu'à sa douleur.

_Ca me ferait vraiment mal de me dire que James n'a au final épousé qu'une égoïste._

Egoïste... Etait-elle vraiment égoïste? Et maintenant, qu'était-elle censée faire ?

* * *

Vala ! j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je sais pas du tout quand je mettrai la suite mais c'est pas pour tout de suite. 


	3. Plus que trois

Bonjour bonjour ! Finalement, j'ai eu moins de mal que prévu à écrire ce chapitre. Vos reviews m'ont toutes fait super plaisir, je vous adore ! J'en reviens pas d'en avoir autant

Un grand merci à : **Amandiine** (j'en reviens toujours pas que tu me mettes des reviews merci beaucoup !), **tonkie **(ouais, ça fait assez mal, très mal même. Mais je voyais pas trop Lily se mettre à pleurer et se lamenter tout le temps, elle a un caractère trop fort. Merci à toi !), **alana chantelune **(attends… est-ce que j'ai bien lu ? alana chantelune ? ouah ! je suis très flattée que tu me lises, j'adore tes fics), **anne-laure0617 **(oui, ça sent la remise en question à plein nez, tu as raison. Mais ça va être laborieux merci beaucoup !), **Gryffondor **(tu as entièrement raison, c'est aussi ce que je pense ; mais il va falloir un peu de temps à Lily pour s'en rendre compte et surtout pour accepter), **marion **(je vais peut-être paraître égoïste mais je suis ravie de t'avoir suscité une telle émotion ;-) merci beaucoup !), **KloOnah (**encore une magnifique review qui m'a fait sourire toute la journée. C'est vraiment super gentil, je suis ravie que ça te plaise à ce point et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !) et **Mnesyah** (le truc, c'est que c'est souvent des Sirius/Lily à l'époque de Poudlard, j'avais envie de changer, de faire un truc plus… euh pas crédible mais de durable, tu vois ? merci beaucoup beaucoup, ça me touche énormément)

Petite note : ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre là que Sirius et Lily vont se retrouver pour discuter plus ou moins calmement . Ici, je centre davantage sur Rémus et le contexte général. Mais on voit quand même Sirius, pas d'inquiétude Pas de Lily par contre, sorry.

J'espère que vous allez aimer ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre III

Les Maraudeurs brisés

Assis dans un fauteuil du grand bureau de Dumbledore, Rémus Lupin fixait le mur d'en face sans le voir. Il se sentait vide. Sans force, sans motivation. Comme si tout à coup il n'avait plus vu la moindre utilité dans ce qu'il faisait. Son cœur battait normalement mais chacun de ses coups lui faisait mal. Il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à croire ce qui arrivait. Il était assommé. La dernière attaque des Mangemorts avait été terrible. Des dizaines de Moldus avaient été tués, une vingtaine d'Aurors assassinée et les dégâts matériels étaient considérables. Il avait même entendu dire par quelqu'un – il ne savait plus qui – que Gringotts avait subi des dommages alors que la banque était réputée imprenable. En temps normal, Rémus aurait été effondré. Mais là, c'était bien pire. Car parmi les victimes figurait James Potter, Auror de première classe. La nouvelle lui avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Tout un pan de sa vie s'était écroulé en l'espace de quelques secondes. Le temps de comprendre. Le temps de réaliser. Sa main se crispa sur le bras de son fauteuil et un frémissement secoua son corps. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire. James ne pouvait pas mourir ! On avait encore besoin de lui. Il était le symbole de la résistance. Et au-delà, que deviendraient-ils, tous ? Lily avait besoin de lui. Les Maraudeurs avaient besoin de lui ! Sans lui, rien n'avait plus de sens.

Et Sirius, où était-il ? Il avait fait équipe avec James lors de la bataille, Tonks le lui avait dit. Elle lui avait également dit – il eut un frisson à cette pensée – que c'était dans ses bras que James était mort. Rémus enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Pauvre Sirius. Le connaissant, il devait culpabiliser de toute son âme. Sans compter que d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, c'était lui qui était parti annoncer la mort de son mari à Lily. Il osait à peine imaginer ce que son ami avait du ressentir. Lui-même était malade de chagrin. James comptait parmi ses meilleurs amis depuis toujours mais il y avait un lien particulier entre lui et Sirius. Ils étaient plus que des amis, plus que des frères. Deux cœurs pour une seule âme. Quelle que fût la souffrance de Rémus, il savait celle de Sirius immensément supérieure.

Il pensa à Lily. Merlin mais que devait-elle éprouver en ce moment même ? Veuve à 20 ans… Alors que son enfant n'était pas encore né. Se remettait-on un jour de pareille blessure ? La jeune femme était forte et ses amis la soutiendraient mais cela suffirait-il ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. James était le pilier de leur groupe. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, autour de qui se rassembleraient-ils ? Il se sentait désemparé. Perdu. Avant de rencontrer ceux qui allaient devenir ses meilleurs amis, il avait su se débrouiller seul. Il s'était forgé une carapace que peu de gens avaient percée. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Sans James, Sirius et Peter, Rémus n'était plus rien. Il ne pouvait plus vivre sans eux, il avait besoin d'eux. Une larme roula sur sa joue gauche. Il avait la sensation qu'une part de lui était morte avec James.

_James… Putain…_

- Rémus.

La voix de Peter Pettigrow le tira de ses pensées. Il se retourna. Son ami venait de pousser la lourde porte en bois du bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Ses cheveux couleur paille étaient plaqués sur son front par la sueur et des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues. Rémus se leva et les deux hommes s'étreignirent un long moment.

- Alors, c'est vrai ? murmura Peter la voix pleine de sanglots. Il… il est mort ?

- Oui.

Jamais Rémus n'aurait cru que sa voix puisse trembler à ce point. Peter recula et se passa une main agitée de tremblements devant les yeux. Il semblait en proie à la panique la plus totale.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Rémus, demanda-t-il, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? C'était lui que Tu-Sais-Qui voulait le plus. Maintenant que James est mort, il va prendre confiance en lui et ça va devenir encore pire.

Rémus ne répondit pas. Mais pas parce qu'il jugeait inutile de répondre. Il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire. En temps ordinaire, c'était toujours lui qui trouvait les bons mots pour rassurer, pour calmer ; mais là, il était personnellement trop touché pour trouver quoi que ce soit à dire de réconfortant. L'idée qu'il ne verrait plus jamais James lui donnait le vertige et le plongeait dans un désespoir sans nom.

- C'est grâce à lui… à vous trois que j'ai pris confiance en moi, continuait Peter, la voix hachée de pleurs. J'ai l'impression que tout s'écroule… Que… que tout ce en quoi je croyais a disparu avec lui…

Là encore, Rémus resta silencieux. Peter était celui qui fuyait, qui avait peur et qu'il fallait rassurer. Un enfant. Seulement cette fois, ces peurs, cette souffrance, il les ressentait lui aussi. Et dans un sens, cela lui faisait du bien d'entendre Peter les formuler car il ne l'aurait jamais fait de lui-même. Le jeune homme était le plus émotif des quatre, il fallait qu'il exprime ses sentiments. En fait, il les avait souvent exprimés pour eux quatre. Sirius préférait rire, James souriait et lui-même n'avait jamais été très démonstratif. Mais Rémus savait également que Peter n'aurait jamais osé pleurer en présence de Sirius.

- J'ai tellement peur, Lunard. Avec James, je… j'avais l'impression d'être en sécurité, qu'il y avait un obstacle entre Tu-Sais-Qui et sa victoire. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, est-ce que ça vaut encore la…

- Termine cette phrase, Queudver, menaça alors une voix tremblante de colère, et je te jure que je te fais manger ta baguette !

Rémus et Peter se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. C'était Sirius. Debout dans l'entrée, cheveux en bataille et traits tirés, il était d'une pâleur terrifiante. Mais ses yeux noirs brûlaient littéralement tandis qu'ils fixaient Peter. Ce dernier émit un étrange bruit de gorge et recula d'un pas en essuyant précipitamment ses yeux. Rémus fronça les sourcils. Sirius tremblait. De fureur, de rage, de chagrin. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Sirius avait vu James mourir, il venait de perdre celui qu'il avait certainement aimé plus que quiconque. Celui qui l'avait sauvé de sa vie faites d'ombres. Il ne pouvait que deviner bien sûr mais il lui semblait presque entendre les hurlements de l'âme mutilée de Sirius. Plein de compassion, il s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Mais Sirius ne toléra pas longtemps ce contact physique. Au bout de quelques secondes, il repoussa Rémus assez sèchement, saisit une chaise et se laissa tomber dessus, le visage fermé. Les deux autres échangèrent un regard. Sirius n'utilisait la violence qu'en dernier recours, quand il ne parvenait plus à étouffer les cris de son cœur blessé. C'était son bouclier. James, Rémus et Peter ne s'étaient jamais risqués à tester sa résistance au-delà d'un certain seuil. Mais aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Ils devaient rester unis, comme ils l'avaient toujours été.

Rémus ouvrit la bouche pour parler lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit une troisième fois, laissant passer Albus Dumbledore. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, il ne sourit pas en voyant les trois jeunes hommes assis devant son bureau. Il ne pouvait plus. Plus maintenant. Il en manquerait désormais un.

- Sirius. Rémus. Peter, salua-t-il simplement avant de s'asseoir en face d'eux.

Les trois hommes hochèrent la tête en guise de réponse. Dumbledore les dévisagea à tour de rôle avec tristesse. Il avait l'air épuisé.

Et il l'était. Mais plus que tout, il était consterné. Au cours de ces dernières années de sang et d'ombres, les Maraudeurs avaient été pour lui une source continue de lumière, comme si l'amitié qui liait les quatre hommes était indestructible. Eternelle. Ils étaient un symbole pour le monde magique. Une image rassurante au milieu des ténèbres et du chaos ambiant. Mais à quatre. Pas à trois.

Il les dévisagea à tour de rôle. Le visage de Sirius était figé dans une expression de détermination et de colère qui ne masquait que trop mal son immense chagrin. Rémus apparaissait calme, comme toujours, mais il était très pâle et ses yeux dorés ternis. Quant à Peter, il n'essayait même pas de cacher qu'il avait pleuré. Le directeur de Poudlard pouvait presque entendre leurs trois cœurs battre à l'unisson la mesure d'une complainte déchirée. Ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement.

- Je ne prétendrai pas savoir ce que vous ressentez, finit-il, mais vous ne devez surtout pas vous laisser abattre. Pas maintenant.

Son regard bleu s'attarda sur Peter qui s'agita, mal à l'aise.

- La mort de James est un coup dur pour nous tous. Des temps difficiles s'annoncent, vous le savez. Plus que jamais, nous devons être solidaires.

Les trois jeunes hommes échangèrent un bref regard. Oui, ils comprenaient ça. C'était un langage qu'ils avaient souvent parlé. Autrefois. A présent, ce temps leur paraissait loin. La guerre avait effacé beaucoup de choses. Aujourd'hui, ils se retrouvaient pour la première fois depuis plus de trois mois. Seuls James et Sirius étaient restés ensemble. Rémus était devenu professeur à Poudlard et Peter avait été engagé dans le département des Relations Internationales. Leurs responsabilités à tous les avaient progressivement éloignés les uns des autres mais le lien était resté. La question était maintenant de savoir s'il tiendrait sans James. Dumbledore se tourna vers Sirius.

- Sirius, je vais vous demander un effort supplémentaire en ce jour de malheur.

Le sorcier lui rendit son regard sans rien dire, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait entendre. Les mots tombèrent, doux, heurtant avec fracas son fragile bouclier.

- Racontez-nous.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Contrairement à ce que craignait Rémus, Sirius n'eut pas de difficulté à relater l'attaque de la veille. Son ton était posé, presque monocorde, comme si ce qu'il racontait l'ennuyait. Le loup-garou admira en silence le contrôle de son ami. C'était une des caractéristiques des Aurors : être capable de rapporter les faits avec la plus parfaite objectivité, même lorsqu'on venait de perdre un équipier ; les émotions faussaient la réalité. Les émotions n'avaient pas leur place sur le champ de bataille. Que Sirius fût doué dans ce domaine ne surprenait pas Rémus.

Mais lui-même eut bien du mal à ne pas être submergé par la tristesse quand son ami en vint au moment crucial.

- Il était devant moi… il me parlait et… et il a été touché par un sort. Il est mort sur le coup. Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas vu qui a jeté le sortilège.

- C'est tout à fait compréhensible, répondit Dumbledore en hochant la tête.

Sirius se mordit les lèvres.

- J'étudierai ce souvenir dans une Pensine dès que possible, dit-il. J'obtiendrai sûrement plus de détails comme ça.

- Je le pense également, approuva calmement Dumbledore.

Sirius le dévisagea longuement comme s'il attendait quelque chose et Rémus comprit qu'il s'étonnait que le directeur de Poudlard ne montre pas plus d'enthousiasme à l'idée de découvrir ce qui s'était réellement passé.

- Je vais trouver qui a fait cela, Professeur, assura-t-il. Je vais le retrouver et le tuer de mes propres mains.

- Sirius, je regrette infiniment d'avoir à vous dire cela mais j'ai bien peur que retrouver le meurtrier de James ne fasse pas partie des priorités.

Sirius se pencha vivement en avant, le visage assassin.

- Je vous demande pardon !

- Sirius, calme-toi, intervint Rémus. Laisse le Professeur Dumbledore parler.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son ami et sembla sur le point de répliquer quelque chose mais resta finalement silencieux.

- Merci Rémus. Ce que je veux dire, Sirius, c'est que l'attaque d'hier a fait énormément de dégâts. Beaucoup d'Aurors sont morts et pardonnez ma grossièreté mais James n'était que l'un d'entre eux. Je connais assez bien le Directeur de la Justice Magique pour vous dire qu'il n'enquêtera pas. Je ne dis pas que je suis d'accord, ajouta-t-il en voyant Sirius bondir sur son siège, mais je comprends son point de vue. Sirius, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de rechercher les meurtriers de chaque victime, nous perdrions un temps précieux.

- Je ne continuerai pas cette guerre sans savoir, répliqua le jeune homme brun qui semblait avoir du mal à contenir sa colère.

- Si James a été tué par un des Mangemorts – ce qui est certainement le cas, la meilleure façon de le venger, c'est encore de se battre. Il n'y a pas de place, pas de temps pour les initiatives personnelles, Sirius…

- Eh bien, je le prendrai, moi, ce temps, répliqua Sirius d'un ton tranchant. Il se leva et adressa un regard mauvais à Dumbledore. Faites votre boulot. Moi je ferai ce que j'ai à faire.

Et il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Sirius ! protesta Rémus en se levant à son tour. Attends.

Sirius s'arrêta, puis lentement, il se retourna. Les deux amis se dévisagèrent. La détermination n'avait pas quitté le visage de Sirius et son menton était levé dans une attitude de défi. Le regard suppliant de Rémus n'y changea rien. La tension grimpa d'un cran, comme si soudain, avec la mort de James, les Maraudeurs n'arrivaient plus à se comprendre. Que l'être unique qu'ils avaient formé pendant près de dix ans venait de se diviser en quatre hommes indépendants. Toujours assis sur sa chaise, Peter ne bougea pas.

- Sirius, vous êtes vous aussi une des cibles de Voldemort, reprit Dumbledore après un silence crispé. Et vous êtes trop précieux pour risquer de perdre votre vie dans une quête qui ne vous mènera nulle part.

- Nulle part ? riposta le sorcier avec agressivité. Je n'ai pas l'intention de découvrir une vérité transcendante, Professeur. Je veux juste venger James ! Il était tout pour moi. Pas question que sa mort reste impunie !

- Je ne dis pas le contraire mais s'engager dedans maintenant est trop risqué. Voldemort connaît le lien qui vous unissait à James. Il pourrait s'en servir pour vous atteindre.

- Et après ? Je me moque de ce que Voldemort peut me faire. Et de toutes façons, je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Et sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Dumbledore soupira tristement. Rémus et Peter se regardèrent avec une même expression choquée.

_Plus rien à perdre !_

- Sa réaction ne m'étonne pas mais elle pourrait s'avérer dangereuse, dit Dumbledore. Pour lui, comme pour vous.

- Je lui parlerai, promit Rémus. Je le résonnerai.

_- On _lui parlera, corrigea Peter. C'est aussi mon ami, Lunard. Je ne tiens pas à le perdre alors qu'on vient juste de perdre James. Et à mon avis, on ne sera pas trop de deux.

Rémus et Dumbledore sourirent puis le directeur reprit un air grave.

- J'aurais voulu que Sirius entende ce que je vais vous dire mais tant pis. L'attaque qui a eu lieu hier n'est pas due au hasard.

- Comment cela ? demanda Rémus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Très peu de gens étaient au courant mais le Ministère de la Magie recevait hier l'ambassadeur de France. A terme, Adams espérait conclure une alliance pour venir à bout de Voldemort.

Peter eut un hoquet de surprise et s'agita sur son siège. Rémus lui jeta un bref coup d'œil. Le jeune homme blond semblait tomber des nues. Pas étonnant cela dit. Dans la mesure où il travaillait dans les Relations Internationales Magiques, Peter aurait du être au courant mais vu l'enjeu, très peu de personnes avaient du savoir.

- Donc Voldemort a voulu empêcher cela… murmura-t-il.

- Tout à fait. L'enjeu était considérable. Si nous avions réussi à nous attirer le soutien de la France, d'autres pays comme l'Espagne auraient pu suivre… Le rapport de forces aurait définitivement basculé en notre faveur. Mais il nous faut hélas faire une croix sur cette option désormais.

- L'ambassadeur français…

- Merlin soit loué, il est en vie mais une possibilité d'alliance s'avère maintenant peu probable. Un attentat d'une telle ampleur va dissuader le gouvernement français de tout contact avec nous pour au moins une dizaine d'années.

- Et merde.

- Comme vous dites. Le problème est que cette réunion était classée secret d'état. A part moi-même, Minerva, le Ministre et le Directeur du Département des Relations Internationales, personne n'était au courant.

- Une fuite ? demanda Peter.

Dumbledore hocha gravement la tête.

- Oui. Reste à savoir où elle se situe. Mais en tous les cas, c'est quelqu'un de bien infiltré dans nos réseaux d'informations. Autrement, il n'aurait jamais eu accès à cette information.

- Merlin… souffla Rémus, atterré.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Peter qui semblait paniqué.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? demanda ce dernier. La sécurité va être renforcée ?

- Bien entendu. Mais je ne suis pas en mesure de vous en dire plus. Adams n'a encore rien décidé de concret et j'enfreins déjà les règles en vous en parlant ; mais comme vous faites tous les deux partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix, je sais que je peux vous faire confiance…

- Vous pouvez, assura Rémus.

- Bien. Et sinon, qu'en est-il de Lily ?

Rémus et Peter se regardèrent.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua le premier. C'est Sirius qui est allé la voir, je crois.

- Et il ne vous a rien dit ?

Peter secoua tristement la tête.

- Non. Mais j'imagine que ça ne va pas fort.

- Je vais aller la voir, déclara Rémus en se levant. Dans son état, un tel choc peut être dangereux.

- En effet. Bien messieurs, je ne vous retiens pas davantage, fit Dumbledore en se levant à son tour. Merci d'être venu, Peter, ajouta-t-il en serrant la main du jeune homme.

- Je vous en prie. Merci de votre confiance.

- Vous la méritez. Et, Rémus ?

- M. le Directeur ?

- Tâchez de raisonner Sirius. Je crains pour sa vie.

- Comptez sur moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amis franchissaient en silence les lourdes grilles du parc de Poudlard. Rémus réfléchissait. Si effectivement il y avait un traître au sein du ministère, l'option qu'il y en eût d'autres ne pouvait être écartée. Après tout, un seul espion n'était pas très efficace s'il n'était pas secondé… L'espace d'une seconde, il imagina ce qui arriverait si l'un des membres de l'Ordre en venait à passer à l'arme à gauche et réprima un frisson. Ce serait tout simplement une catastrophe. Et les choses allaient déjà bien assez mal sans cela.

- Rémus, fit alors Peter.

Le loup-garou leva les yeux vers son ami. Peter arborait une expression à la fois décidée et un peu gênée. Il haussa un sourcil.

- Quoi ?

- Eh bien, je me disais que pour gagner du temps, je pourrais aller voir Lily pendant que tu parles à Sirius finalement…

- Tu ne voulais pas m'accompagner ?

- Si mais… elle est plus vulnérable, surtout dans son état. Et puis Sirius ne nous a rien dit alors je suis un peu inquiet…

Rémus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette façon de trembler et d'être en même temps capable de courage pour protéger les siens rendait Peter très attachant. Au fond, c'était un Maraudeur lui aussi, et les Maraudeurs n'abandonnaient jamais leurs amis. Ça ne changerait pas avec la mort de James. Il hocha la tête.

- D'accord. On fait comme ça. Je te rejoindrai après.

- Ok.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent puis chacun transplana de son côté.

Rémus réapparut directement devant la porte de l'appartement de Sirius et frappa.

- Sirius ?

Pas de réponse. Il frappa de nouveau, plus fort.

- Sirius ! Tu es là ?

Encore silence. Rémus fronça les sourcils. Sirius ne pouvait qu'être là. Il ne voyait vraiment pas où il aurait pu aller à part ici pour se calmer. A moins qu'il ne soit parti en virée sur sa moto volante, c'était possible aussi mais Rémus n'y croyait pas trop. Il frappa encore une fois mais n'obtint toujours pas de réponse. Perplexe et cette fois tout de même un peu inquiet, Rémus leva sa baguette. Un simple « alohomora » suffit à ouvrir la porte et le jeune homme se rua presque à l'intérieur.

- Sirius ? Sirius !

Toujours pas de réponse. Tous les sens en alerte, le loup-garou se dirigea instinctivement vers le bureau de son ami. C'était toujours là que Sirius se réfugiait pour réfléchir et établir des schémas tactiques sur telle ou telle opération quand la responsabilité lui en incombait. Rémus hésita un instant devant la porte de bois, puis il remarqua que le battant n'était pas fermé. Il poussa et entra sans faire de bruit. Un soupire de soulagement lui échappa en voyant Sirius penché au-dessus d'une pensine sur son bureau. Il sourit tristement. Oui, bien sûr, il n'avait pas attendu. Il avait fait comme il avait dit. C'était tout Sirius. Il le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que ce qu'il allait lui dire ne l'empêcherait pas d'aller jusqu'au but qu'il s'était fixé. Il n'était d'ailleurs même pas sûr de le vouloir… Après tout, il souhaitait tout autant que Sirius savoir qui avait tué leur ami.

Le jeune homme soupira et alla s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils en cuir noir. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, Sirius relevait la tête. Il resta un instant appuyé sur le bassin de pierre comme pour reprendre ses esprits puis il se retourna. La surprise éclaira fugitivement son regard en voyant Rémus puis son visage se ferma.

- Tu es venu me redire de laisser tomber… lâcha-t-il tout en allant chercher un livre dans sa bibliothèque.

- Si c'est ce que tu crois, tu as tord, répliqua Rémus. Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, Sir'.

Sirius se retourna vers lui et ouvrit les bras pour lui signifier qu'il était tout prêt à écouter ses arguments.

- Je _veux _savoir qui a fait ça, Sirius, fit Rémus en se levant. Ne crois pas que tu sois le seul à ressentir de la haine pour le meurtrier de James. Je peux te jurer que je n'ai jamais haï quelqu'un à ce point.

- Mais… ?

- Mais je pense que si on veut y arriver, on doit faire ça intelligemment.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre là ? grinça Sirius en se rapprochant de son ami. Que tu me trouves irresponsable ? Idiot ? Inconscient ?

- Inconscient, oui ! Sirius, je ne crois pas que tu réalises. Voldemort a gagné une grande bataille hier. Il est pleine confiance et il va continuer. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que les assassinats ne se multiplient. Et tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que tu seras un des premiers ! Je ne veux pas, Sir'. Je ne veux pas !

Sirius sembla décontenancé par la colère de Rémus car il recula et son expression s'adoucit.

- Je sais, murmura-t-il.

- Alors oublie ça pour l'instant, implora Rémus. S'il te plait. On cherchera ensemble, je te le promets, mais pas maintenant. Voldemort n'attend que ça, il te tuerait.

Sirius ferma les yeux en secouant la tête.

- Je ne peux pas, Rem'. Je ne peux pas faire ça…

- Pourquoi ?

Silence. Sirius rouvrit les yeux mais il détourna la tête, comme s'il n'osait pas regarder Rémus en face. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

- Il y a quelque chose que tu ne m'as pas dit…

- C'est simplement que c'est trop dur ! répliqua Sirius en se retournant brusquement vers lui. Trop dur, tu comprends ? Je lui dois tout, Rémus, absolument tout. Il est mort et c'est ma faute…

- Nan, Sirius, murmura Rémus, bouleversé de ce que lui disait son ami. Ne dis pas ça.

Les lèvres du jeune homme brun tremblèrent. Ses yeux fixaient Rémus sans vraiment le voir. On aurait dit qu'il se parlait à lui-même.

- Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse… J'avais promis à Lily de le ramener… J'aurais du mourir à sa place…

Sa voix s'emplissait de sanglots. Il ferma les yeux pour se calmer et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Rémus put voir à quel point Sirius souffrait. Ses prunelles sombres étaient comme deux trous noirs d'où toute lumière avait disparu. Il ne restait plus rien que le désespoir et une culpabilité si intense qu'elle semblait le dévorer de l'intérieur. Il le cachait mais Rémus le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il était à deux doigts de craquer.

- Tant que je ne l'aurais pas vengé, je ne pourrai pas respirer sans me sentir coupable.

- Ce n'était pas ta faute, Sir'… tenta Rémus.

- Tu n'en sais rien ! cria presque le jeune homme, soudain furieux. Tu ne sais rien, tu n'étais pas là… Il se tut, articula avec peine. Tu n'as rien vu, tu… tu ne sais pas…

Il voulut continuer mais seules des syllabes écorchées et incohérentes sortirent de ses lèvres. De simples borborygmes douloureux. Il baissa la tête et ses épaules furent secouées de sanglots silencieux. Rémus se mordit les lèvres. Il s'approcha, prit doucement Sirius dans ses bras. Et cette fois, le jeune homme se laissa faire. Il posa son front contre l'épaule de son ami et se mit à pleurer sans bruit. Cela faisait longtemps, très longtemps que les deux hommes n'avaient pas partagé un tel moment de complicité. Rémus se rappelait très bien de la seule et unique fois où il avait vu Sirius pleurer et ça datait aujourd'hui. Mais il comprenait. Il comprenait même mieux que ne le croyait Sirius. Une larme roula sur sa joue pâle. Il sentit le jeune homme trembler de désespoir et l'entendit laisser échapper un gémissement de douleur. Il le serra plus fort contre lui. Le voir dans cet état lui rappelait à quel point la guerre pouvait briser les gens les plus forts et sa haine contre Voldemort ne fit que croître.

Finalement, Sirius s'écarta et essuya ses yeux d'un geste rageur.

- Où est Peter ? marmonna-t-il avec un air qui dissuada Rémus de reprendre sur le thème précédemment abordé.

- Il est allé voir Lily.

Instantanément, le beau visage de Sirius se ferma.

- Ah, très bien, dit-il froidement.

Rémus fronça les sourcils.

- Il s'est passé un truc ? demanda-t-il.

- Rien du tout, répliqua l'autre en lui tournant le dos avant de sortir du bureau à grands pas.

Rémus soupira et lui emboîta le pas. Dans la cuisine, Sirius ouvrit une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu et se mit à boire au goulot. Le loup-garou le regarda faire avec une expression consternée sur le visage.

- Tu ne nous as rien dit sur son état, expliqua-t-il tandis que Sirius reposait sa bouteille dans un geste brusque. On s'inquiétait….

- Elle pète le feu, pas de soucis, répliqua le jeune homme brun.

- Permets-moi d'avoir des doutes. Et puis qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Va le lui demander toi-même, répondit Sirius avec un vaste geste de la main. Moi, j'en ai assez de Lily pour le moment. Qu'elle aille au diable, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec elle.

Une expression de choc total se peignit sur les traits de Rémus Lupin qui fixa son ami avec des yeux incrédules. Il ne pouvait pas… il ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça… Il n'était pas sérieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? fit-il d'une voix blanche.

Sirius eut un geste agacé.

- Va le lui demander, répéta-t-il. Elle t'expliquera tout.

- Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Il y eut un silence puis Sirius tourna vers Rémus un regard meurtrier. Si meurtrier que le jeune homme crut que son ami allait le frapper et recula. Jamais Sirius ne l'avait regardé comme ça. Ce dernier sembla sur le point de se mettre à hurler mais il se ravisa et se contenta d'une moue écoeurée. L'instant d'après, il disparaissait dans un « crac » sonore. Une grande tristesse se peignit alors sur le visage de Rémus. Il n'avait même pas pu le mettre au courant pour l'espion au Ministère.

* * *

Vala ! j'espère que ça vous a plu ! A bientot !


	4. Fuir la vérité

Vous n'y croyiez plus ? Eh bien si, me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. J'en suis assez contente donc en théorie, c'est pas trop mal écrit Je vais essayer de mettre moins de temps pour la suite mais je préfère pas m'avancer. J'espère que vous avez pas lâché prise, snif.

Un grand merci à **Mnesyah, tonkie, Maiionette, KloOnah, Unutma** et **murtagh** (bien sûr que je vais martiriser Sirius lol j'adore faire ça avec les persos que j'aime bien. Mais ça se finira forcément bien pour lui pas folle non plus)

La grande question que vous vous posez apparamment c'est de savoir si Peter est le traître ou non. Eh bien, je vous dirai : peut-être vous le saurez de toutes façons, mais pas dans ce chapitre héhéhé.  
C'est pas encore là que Sirius et Lily vont se retrouver mais pourquoi pas la prochaine fois

En espérant que vous aimerez, bonne lecture !

Chapitre IV  
Fuir la vérité

Le jeune lycanthrope ne s'attarda pas chez Sirius et se rendit directement chez Lily. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Sirius. Le nœud du problème ne pouvait qu'être là. En temps normal, jamais Sirius n'aurait parlé de Lily de cette façon. C'était impossible. Pour qu'il lui en veuille à ce point, il avait du se passer quelque chose de grave. Mais Rémus ne parvenait pas à croire que la jeune femme ait pu être blessante d'une quelconque façon. D'une parce que ce n'était pas son genre, surtout avec les gens qu'elle connaissait, de deux parce qu'elle et Sirius étaient très proches, et de trois parce qu'elle était suffisamment intelligente pour ne justement pas avoir le réflexe d'en vouloir à Sirius pour ce qui s'était passé.

Il transplana directement à Godric Hollow et frappa à la porte du numéro 5. Ce fut Peter qui vint lui ouvrir. Rémus l'interrogea du regard et son ami lui répondit par un hochement d'épaules perplexe.

- Viens voir par toi-même, lui dit-il en indiquant le salon d'un signe de tête.

Rémus fronça les sourcils et suivit son ami. Assise sur le canapé, le regard vide et une tasse de thé entre les mains, Lily se retourna à l'arrivée des deux hommes. Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres en voyant le sorcier lycanthrope.

- Salut Rémus, murmura-t-elle en se levant.

- Bonjour Lily.

Il fit le tour et vint l'enlacer avec douceur.

- Est-ce que tu tiens le choc ? demanda-t-il.

Il la sentit trembler.

- Oui… répondit-elle après avoir courageusement ravalé ses larmes. Enfin... non, pas trop.

- Tu vas y arriver, je le sais. J'ai confiance en toi.

Il s'écarta et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Et n'oublie pas qu'on est là pour t'aider. Si jamais tu as besoin…

Lily sourit faiblement. Le cœur de Rémus se serra. Elle était si pâle… Il voyait encore les traces de larmes sur ses joues. Ses beaux yeux verts étaient ternis, striés de rouge. Une vague d'affection pour elle le submergea. A cet instant, il aurait tout fait pour soulager sa peine et refaire briller ses yeux. Il entendit vaguement la porte d'entrée se refermer et comprit que Peter était parti. Il le remercia silencieusement pour sa discrétion.

- Je… je suis contente que tu sois venu, murmura Lily, la voix rauque avant de se rasseoir. Peter est très gentil mais ce n'est pas toi. J'ai… j'ai du mal à parler avec lui.

Rémus hocha la tête. Il comprenait très bien. Malgré toute l'amitié qu'il avait pour Peter, il ne pouvait que reconnaître qu'il n'inspirait pas spécialement la confidence. Le fait que Lily se sente plus à l'aise avec lui ne le surprenait pas et le flattait en même temps.

- Je peux comprendre. Après tout, il n'est pas le roi des silences embarrassants pour rien, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Lily eut un petit rire nerveux.

- Et… et toi ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle. Je veux dire… quand tu as appris pour...

- Ça va, assura Rémus d'un air qu'il espérait convainquant.

Merlin, que c'était dur de prononcer ces mots. Et comme ça sonnait faux… Lily leva vers lui un regard à la fois triste et compréhensif. Le jeune homme se sentit transpercé de part en part.

- Ça ne va pas du tout, reconnut-il.

A ce stade, mentir – y compris à lui-même – ne servait plus à rien. Et ç'aurait, en plus, été une marque d'irrespect total envers James et Lily. La jeune femme vint se blottir dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui, caressant ses longs cheveux roux avec tendresse. Peu à peu, ses gestes lents et doux calmèrent Lily. Ç'avait toujours été un peu comme ça. Il avait toujours trouvé les mots, les gestes pour l'apaiser. Pelotonnée dans ses bras, Lily sentit les battements de son cœur devenir moins douloureux. Il était rassurant de voir que certaines choses poursuivaient leur cours malgré ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

- Je t'en prie. J'aimerais pouvoir faire plus…

Lily sourit et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

- Ce que tu fais me suffit déjà amplement, dit-elle. Ta présence me rassure.

Rémus sourit à son tour mais très vite, son visage redevint grave.

- Lily, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir.

Devant l'air sérieux de son ami, elle pâlit, la peur noyant son sourire d'un seul coup.

- Que… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Rémus inspira à fond.

- Il y a une taupe au Ministère, annonça-t-il d'emblée.

Lily cilla.

- Quoi ? Comment le sais-tu ?

Rémus lui expliqua rapidement ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit quelques heures auparavant. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Lily resta silencieuse. La nouvelle était grave oui, et en d'autres circonstances, elle s'en serait bien plus alarmée. Mais une seule chose importait dans ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Cet espion, quel qu'il soit, était responsable de l'attentat dans lequel James avait été tué. Il avait donc tué celui qu'elle avait aimé plus que tout au monde. La haine la submergea. Elle serra les poings.

- Est-ce qu'on sait qui c'est ? demanda-t-elle, les mâchoires crispées.

- L'espion ? Non mais il est certainement au département des Relations Internationales. La fuite n'a pu venir que de là.

- Peter était au courant ?

- Non. Il est tombé des nues quand il a appris pour l'ambassadeur français. Tu sais, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air sceptique de son amie, seul le Directeur du Département était au courant. Peter a beau avoir un bon poste, il n'est pas au courant de tout.

- Non mais il pourrait enquêter pour découvrir de qui il s'agit.

Rémus fronça les sourcils. Lily s'était redressée et il remarqua que sa main droite s'était crispée sur le manche de sa baguette. Il comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle avait en tête.

- Lily, je sais à quoi tu penses et c'est hors de question !

Les yeux verts étincelèrent.

- Je ne continuerai pas cette guerre sans savoir, répliqua-t-elle avec hargne. Je veux savoir qui a tué l'homme de ma vie, Rémus !

- C'est ce que nous voulons tous mais dans ton état, ce serait du suicide, répondit le jeune homme, un peu troublé par le fait que son amie ait eu exactement les mêmes mots que Sirius.

Lily se mordit les lèvres. Il avait raison bien sûr mais elle détestait se savoir aussi impuissante. Elle devait agir. Il fallait qu'elle agisse ou elle deviendrait folle. Elle releva la tête.

- Le bébé naîtra bientôt, dit-elle. Et dès qu'il sera assez fort, je ferai la peau à tous ceux qui…

- Tu te fiches peut-être de ce qui peut t'arriver mais pas moi, Lily ! riposta Rémus qui peinait à croire ce qu'il entendait. On a tous besoin de toi, ajouta-t-il plus doucement. Et ton bébé plus que quiconque maintenant que James n'est plus là.

Les lèvres de Lily tremblèrent.

- J'ai déjà bien assez à faire avec Sirius qui refuse de lâcher prise, ajouta Rémus avec un sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère. Pour ma santé mentale, je t'en conjure Lily, ne t'y mets pas toi aussi.

La jeune femme tourna vers lui un regard glacial qui le fit déglutir. De toutes évidences, la blague était mal passée. Il se gifla intérieurement.

- Je ne veux pas vous perdre tous les deux, murmura-t-il plus sérieusement.

Elle hocha la tête, un peu calmée, mais Rémus remarqua qu'elle était troublée car elle évitait à présent consciencieusement son regard doré. Cela le conforta dans l'idée qu'il y avait un problème avec Sirius. Il inspira, choisissant ses mots avec soin.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que Sirius est venu te voir ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux mais finit par marmonner un vague « oui ».

- J'ai l'impression que ça ne s'est pas bien passé…

- Ça s'est très bien passé, répliqua-t-elle sans le regarder.

- Ok, d'accord.

Il y eut un court silence puis Lily sembla se faire violence et se tourna à moitié vers lui.

- Il t'a parlé ? demanda-t-elle toujours en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Oui.

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre.

_Laisse venir. Laisse venir._

- Et… et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de toi, lui répondit franchement Rémus.

Les yeux de Lily vacillèrent. Elle se tourna vivement vers lui comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il démente. Tout en sachant que c'était parfaitement idiot bien sûr. Après ce qu'elle lui avait dit, il était tout à fait normal que Sirius réagisse ainsi. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui reprocher. Mais penser qu'il avait déclaré texto à Rémus qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle lui faisait un choc. Quelque part elle avait espéré que Sirius ne lui en veuille pas. Qu'il resterait avec elle.

- Tu comprendras que je me sois posé des questions après ça, ajouta Rémus, le visage grave.

Elle soupira et se tortilla les doigts.

- On s'est un peu disputés, finit-elle par dire les yeux rivés sur ses mains.

- A propos de quoi ?

Elle resta silencieuse.

- A propos de James ?

Il la vit frémir et regarder ailleurs.

- Lily…

- …

Une fois de plus, elle ne répondit pas. Alors, c'était bien ça. Elle en voulait à Sirius pour la mort de James. Rémus ferma les yeux, consterné. Il comprenait le raisonnement qu'avait pu tenir son amie mais ça le décevait venant d'elle. Et vu l'attitude de Sirius, qui était pourtant d'une indulgence prononcée quand il s'agissait de Lily, elle n'avait pas dû y aller de main morte.

- Lily, Sirius ne…

Elle se leva brusquement, le coupant net.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, dit-elle sèchement.

- Peut-être mais tu vas quand même m'écouter parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser la situation s'éterniser, figure-toi.

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un long regard puis Lily se rassit lentement. Rémus posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, ni ce que lui-même a pu te dire, fit-il avec douceur. Et à la limite, je ne veux pas le savoir. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que vous souffrez suffisamment de ce qui vient de se passer pour ne pas en plus vous éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement mais Rémus savait qu'il avait touché juste. Quoi qu'ils en disent, Sirius et Lily tenaient l'un à l'autre. Une larme coula le long de la joue de la jeune femme.

- J'ai été odieuse, murmura-t-elle si bas que Rémus eut du mal à l'entendre malgré ses sens affûtés. Jamais plus je ne pourrai le regarder en face…

- Lily…

Il lui releva le menton et essuya sa larme du pouce.

- Je connais bien Sirius. Tu l'as certainement profondément blessé et déçu. Mais il a besoin de toi. Et toi de lui.

Il la regarda dans les yeux.

- Ne le laisse surtout pas partir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- A couvert ! hurla Sirius.

Ses équipiers eurent à peine le temps de se jeter à plat ventre. Une seconde plus tard, les larges poubelles qui leur servaient de barricade explosaient dans une gerbe d'étincelles rouges. Des détritus volèrent en tous sens. Sirius poussa un juron et retira avec rage une peau de banane qui lui était tombée sur le bras.

_Ma parole, je vais leur faire la peau !_

Il se releva d'un bond, attrapa le couvercle d'une des poubelles qui avaient volé en éclat en guise de bouclier et se mit à bombarder ses adversaires de tous les sorts qui lui passèrent par la tête. De l'autre côté de la rue, les attaques se ralentirent et Franck Londubat en profita pour entraîner les autres membres de l'équipe à l'abri. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius les rejoignait, la respiration haletante et la joue rayée d'une longue estafilade.

Caché derrière un muret de pierre d'environ un mètre cinquante de haut, les oreilles sifflantes à cause des sorts qui fusaient, le jeune homme tenta de faire le point calmement. Lorsqu'il avait été envoyé en patrouille à Pré-au-Lard avec Franck Londubat, Hector Dawlish, Emily Jones et Sara Smith, il avait été loin d'imaginer ce qui se passerait ensuite. Quoi qu'en soi, le fait que les Mangemorts débarquent tout à coup dans le but de détruire le plus d'habitations possible n'avait pas grand-chose d'étonnant après l'attaque du Ministère dix jours auparavant. Tout était possible mais Sirius et ses hommes avaient été pris complètement au dépourvu. Et les partisans de Voldemort étaient beaucoup plus nombreux ; malgré tous leurs talents, les cinq Aurors ne pouvaient pas les empêcher de se disperser dans le village, sous peine de se faire tuer les uns après les autres. Sirius serra les poings. Ils étaient mal partis mais il ne leur céderait pas un pouce de terrain. Pas question. Plutôt crever !

- Franck ! appela-t-il en tapant sur l'épaule de son équipier. Va chercher du secours avec les autres. Je vais les retenir.

- Mais bien sûr. Et après je me démerde avec ton cadavre, c'est ça ?

- Il n'est pas question que je fuis devant eux ! Mais on y arrivera pas seuls et je ne veux pas qu'il arrive des trucs aux nouveaux, ajouta-t-il en montrant Smith et Dawlish qui ripostaient vaillamment aux sorts qui continuaient de s'abattre sur eux.

Franck se tut quelques secondes.

- Emily va y aller, décida-t-il. Moi je reste avec toi.

- Oh non, sûrement pas, répliqua Sirius. Tu as plus à perdre que moi et je n'ai aucune envie d'annoncer ta mort à Alice. Emmène-les...

- Sirius, coupa Franck en lui empoignant le bras, arrête ça tout de suite ! Ça marchait peut-être avec James mais n'essaie pas avec moi. Excuse-moi, ajouta-t-il précipitamment alors que Sirius pâlissait soudainement. Je… je voulais pas…

- C'est pas le moment, répliqua le jeune homme, mâchoires serrées. Fais ce que je te dis, c'est tout.

Il se retourna et jeta un sort d'incendie par-dessus le muret. Presque aussitôt, un sort de marteau heurta le muret, suivi de deux sorts d'explosion. Un morceau de leur protection de pierre vola en éclat. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva, aveuglant momentanément les deux Aurors. Un cri de douleur retentit. Sirius reconnut la voix de Smith.

- Franck ! Emmène Smith ! hurla-t-il dans l'oreille de son ami. Barre-toi ou je te cogne !

- Je te laisserai pas tout seul ! répliqua l'autre sur le même ton. Tu peux toujours courir !

- Je vais rester, intervint alors la voix autoritaire d'Emily Jones.

Sirius se tourna vers elle. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient blanchis par la poussière et son visage couvert d'égratignures mais elle arborait cet air décidé que rien ne pouvait faire disparaître. Elle était plus vieille que Sirius et Franck de deux ans. C'était une très bonne combattante, Auror depuis deux ans, excellant en métamorphose. Au Ministère, elle avait une réputation de rabat-joie mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se faire respecter, y compris par les plus anciens. Sirius hocha la tête. Il ne détestait pas Jones mais s'il avait eu à choisir entre elle et Franck, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde.

- D'accord. Maintenant, vas-y, Franck !

- Ok, j'y vais. Mais je te préviens, Sirius, ajouta-t-il en pointant son doigt vers son ami, tu attends qu'on revienne avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Ça va, ça va ! Casse-toi !

L'autre n'hésita pas plus longtemps. Faisant signe à Dawlish, il saisit Smith par le bras et ils disparurent tous les trois. Sirius laissa échapper un soupir. Il ne l'avait pas dit à Franck mais s'il avait voulu que son ami s'en aille, ce n'était pas par hasard. Car au milieu de la mêlée, il était certain d'avoir aperçu…

- Tu vas te cacher encore longtemps, mon cousin ? cria alors une voix forte de l'autre côté de la rue.

Sirius sentit les cheveux se hérisser dans sa nuque.

_Bellatrix…_

- Je t'ai connu plus courageux, Sirius ! continua la sorcière. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu as peur de moi ?

Sirius devina à sa voix qui se rapprochait qu'elle avançait dans sa direction. En face, les sorts s'étaient tus. Il réprima le sortilège qui le démangeait à chaque fois qu'il savait sa cousine à proximité et répliqua :

- Si ça te fait plaisir de penser ça… Cela dit, je remarque que ton abruti de mari est une fois de plus avec toi. Je vais finir par croire que tu as la trouille de sortir sans lui !

Il savait que provoquer Bellatrix sur sa capacité à se défendre seule était le meilleur moyen de la rendre hors d'elle et c'était exactement ce qu'il souhaitait. Mais c'était sans compter sur la répartie de sa cousine.

- Et toi, je ne vois pas ton fidèle poteau Potter ! Tu l'as perdu en route ?

Le sang de Sirius se mit à bouillir. Il eut un geste pour se lever mais Jones le fit brutalement rasseoir en secouant la tête. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Il tremblait de tout son corps. C'était un véritable supplice de ne pas se ruer sur sa cousine et de la tuer de ses propres mains. Il ne haïssait personne plus qu'elle et elle aurait été l'assassin de James que ça ne l'aurait pas surpris. A cette idée, il se sentit perdre pied. Son souffle s'accéléra, sa main se crispa sur sa baguette. Il sentit Jones poser la main sur son épaule.

- Black… dit-elle d'un ton d'avertissement.

- Il est mort de façon bien pitoyable pour quelqu'un qui se pavanait sans cesse à Poudlard ! lança alors Bellatrix, plus ironique que jamais. Sans même avoir vu le coup venir. En fin de compte, ton précieux Potter n'aura jamais été qu'un crétin doublé d'un prétentieux et d'un menteur…

Un rayon écarlate la frappa en pleine poitrine et la projeta dix mètres en arrière. Aveuglé par la rage, Sirius avait enjambé le muret et fonçait à présent droit sur les Mangemorts, jetant tous les sorts auxquels son cerveau pouvait penser. Derrière lui, Jones lui hurla de revenir et se mit à décocher des sorts à son tour pour le couvrir. Les Mangemorts ripostèrent aussitôt. Bellatrix se releva, ses yeux noirs flamboyants lui donnant un air dément, le visage déformé par la colère. Avec un hurlement sauvage, elle rejoignit Sirius au milieu du champ de bataille, sans tenir compte des sorts qui pleuvaient.

Un duel acharné s'engagea entre les deux Black. Les sortilèges, non formulés et mortels pour la plupart, en devenaient indiscernables. Les deux sorciers attaquaient, bloquaient, esquivaient, contre-attaquaient à un rythme effrayant, oubliant tout le reste. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Eux et leur combat. Eux et leur haine, leur désir de vaincre. Un règlement de comptes entre deux membres d'une même famille. Deux étoiles à l'éclat unique. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'affrontaient depuis longtemps. Et alors qu'il décochait sort sur sort, Sirius se sentit inondé d'une joie féroce. La lutte… c'était tout ce qui faisait sa vie. Il n'y avait qu'à travers cela qu'il se sentirait vivant désormais. Il allait gagner. Il allait tuer Bellatrix, il le savait. Il ne pouvait que gagner. Il devait venger James. James était mort à cause de Bellatrix ; Bellatrix avait tué James. Une lueur folle s'alluma dans ses yeux sombres. La haine et la colère l'aveuglèrent.

- ENDOLORIS ! hurla-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur sa cousine.

Prise au dépourvu, la sorcière bloqua en catastrophe mais la puissance du sortilège la jeta à terre. Elle se releva aussitôt, défigurée par la haine. Le duel reprit, plus intense, plus sauvage. Sirius mettait désormais toutes ses forces, toutes ses connaissances dans l'affrontement. Peu lui importait de mourir. Il ne partirait pas d'ici sans lui avoir réglé son compte. Elle devait mourir. Mourir ! Il plongea sur le côté pour éviter un Impérium et riposta par un sort de Conjonctivite avant d'enchaîner avec la projection d'une énorme pierre. Bellatrix trébucha en esquivant. Sûr de lui, Sirius leva sa baguette.

- Avad…

Un sort le toucha en plein dans le dos. Projeté en avant, il fit un superbe vol plané et atterrit durement sur le pavé à quelques mètres seulement des Mangemorts. Sous le choc, il vit trente-six chandelles et sentit ses côtes craquer. Son souffle se bloqua. Quelque chose de liquide et de chaud dégoulina le long de son menton.

_Merde…_

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement et son bras droit était atrocement douloureux. Pourvu qu'il ne se soit rien cassé… Et sa baguette ? Il roula sur lui-même et se redressa vivement sur ses genoux en regardant autour de lui. Où était-elle ? Vite, il devait la récupérer avant de…

- Je l'ai, Sirius, c'est bon.

Le bout arrondi d'une baguette appuya contre sa nuque. Il ferma les yeux, se traitant mentalement d'imbécile. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Derrière lui, Bellatrix ricana. Il imaginait sans mal la jubilation qui devait être la sienne.

- Tu ne changeras donc jamais ? cracha-t-elle. Tu es tellement prévisible que tu me fais pitié. Il suffit qu'on te provoque et hop, tu fonces dans le tas. C'est même pas drôle…

Sirius voulut répliquer mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, la seule chose qui en sortit fut du sang. Il toussa un peu et grimaça. Ses côtes lui faisaient un mal de chien. Bellatrix dut d'ailleurs trouver la chose très amusante car elle éclata d'un rire dément et venant se placer devant lui, elle lui souleva son menton rougi de sa baguette.

- Tu parles d'un Sang-Pur, murmura-t-elle avec mépris. Tu vaux pas mieux que ceux que tu défends…

Elle recula d'un pas et pointa sa baguette ainsi que celle de Sirius vers le cœur du jeune homme. Sa langue passa avec délice sur ses lèvres sèches.

- Endoloris, sourit-elle d'un air mauvais.

La douleur explosa dans la tête de Sirius. Il eut tout à coup l'impression d'avoir le corps rempli de métal en fusion. Il s'écroula en hurlant de douleur, les membres agités de tremblements incontrôlables. La souffrance était atroce. Brûlante. Insupportable. Des larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Mal, tellement mal. Que ça s'arrête, s'il vous plait ! Rien d'autre. Juste… juste ça ! Le moindre mouvement rendait la douleur encore plus intense et lui arrachait des cris effroyables. Son corps ne lui répondait plus et avec lui, l'horrible sensation que tout vous échappe et que plus rien ne vous appartient, pas même votre âme, l'envahit. A la merci de tout et de tout le monde. Mal, tellement mal ! Déjà, ses yeux ne voyaient plus et seuls ses hurlements d'agonie résonnaient à ses oreilles meurtries ; et derrière, loin, très loin, le rire d'une femme. Qui, il ne se rappelait plus. Sa gorge lui brûlait. Désarmé. Impuissant. Désespéré. Mal, tellement mal ! Depuis combien de temps subissait-il cette torture ? Une minute, une heure, une journée ? Un mois, un an ? Même la mort aurait été préférable. Qu'on le tue, vite ! Maintenant !

Et tout à coup, sans prévenir, la douleur disparut. Son corps cessa brusquement de se convulser ; les cris cessèrent. Ce fut si soudain que Sirius ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il avait cessé de hurler. Sa gorge et ses poumons étaient en feu, ses vêtements trempés de sueur. Il avait du sang plein la bouche et tremblait comme une feuille. Lentement, ses paupières se soulevèrent et il distingua des tâches de couleur qui s'agitaient tout autour de lui. Il perçut des bruits de chute, des appels, des sorts qui fusaient. Mais il était trop épuisé pour réagir. Haletant, il resta étendu sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il sente des mains lui toucher le front puis lui prendre le pouls. Il reconnut la voix de Franck Londubat.

- Bordel, Sirius, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? T'es vraiment con, ma parole ! Je t'avais dit de nous attendre.

Sonné, le jeune homme ne répondit pas et se laissa faire quand son ami lui passa le bras par-dessus sa nuque et le souleva pour transplaner juste après.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- T'es complètement inconscient, Sirius ! T'aurais pu te faire tuer, ou pire, capturer ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, au nom de Merlin ! Je t'avais pourtant explicitement dit d'attendre les renforts ! Mais il a fallu que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête une fois de plus ! Sans Jones, qui sait où tu serais à l'heure qu'il est !

Dos au mur, assis sur un lit de fortune dans l'infirmerie du quartier provisoire des Aurors, le bras droit et le torse entourés de bandages, Sirius écoutait Franck lui hurler dessus sans répondre. Il était tout à fait conscient d'avoir fait une bourde mais il ne regrettait pas son geste. La seule chose pour laquelle il s'en voulait, c'était de ne pas avoir réussi à tuer Bellatrix. Il avait eu une occasion unique de lui régler son compte et il avait échoué. Il serra les poings de rage. Franck pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, jamais il ne comprendrait la haine, le désir de meurtre qui l'emplissait à chaque fois qu'il voyait sa cousine ; il n'avait pas, lui, de Bellatrix pour lui rappeler ce qu'il s'efforçait d'ignorer tant qu'il pouvait : son ascendance ; et bien malgré lui, les traits de caractère qui allaient avec. Il haïssait Bellatrix pour cela et plus encore parce qu'il savait qu'il lui ressemblait. Parce qu'entre eux existait un lien indestructible. Un lien de sang que seule son amitié avec James aurait pu rompre. Sirius se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Ça n'avait plus aucun sens aujourd'hui : James était mort, tué par sa cousine. Car c'était elle, il en était certain. Ça ne pouvait qu'être elle. Un cuisant sentiment d'échec et d'humiliation lui retourna les entrailles. Pourquoi Franck et les autres étaient-ils intervenus ? Sans eux, il aurait pu tenter quelque chose, il le savait. Il aurait sauté sur Bellatrix et lui aurait repris sa baguette. Peut-être même qu'il l'aurait battue… Cette simple idée lui était insupportable.

- PUTAIN, SIRIUS, TU M'ECOUTES QUAND JE TE PARLE ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux. Franck le dévisageait avec des yeux furibonds. Il lui rendit son regard froidement.

- Je t'ai écouté, oui. Et après ?

- Et après ! répéta Franck, incrédule. Tu aurais pu être pris, torturé et tous nous compromettre et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est « et après ? » !

- Je n'aurais pas parlé si c'est ça qui te fait peur. Mais au moins, j'aurais pu tenter quelque chose contre Bellatrix. Si vous n'étiez pas intervenus, je suis sûr que je l'aurais eue…

- Non mais dites-moi que je rêve ! s'écria Franck en fourrant ses mains dans ses cheveux. T'es en train de me dire que tu aurais préféré te faire prendre ! Tu te fous de ma gueule ou q….

- Franck…

La voix de Sirius était si lasse, si désabusée qu'elle fit immédiatement taire son ami.

- Je suis désolé si tu t'es fait du souci ou si je vous ai mis en danger. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Mais quand j'ai vu Bellatrix…

- Je me fous de Lestrange ! répliqua Franck qui ne semblait pas considérer l'argument de Sirius comme valable. Et toi, faut que t'arrêtes de faire une fixation sur elle comme ça ! Je sais ce qu'elle représente pour toi, ajouta-t-il en voyant son ami ouvrir la bouche pour protester vigoureusement, mais ta vie n'était pas la seule en jeu tout à l'heure ! Merde Sirius, t'es un Auror. Les Aurors font passer la sécurité collective avant tout, avant leurs sentiments personnels et tu aurais pu faire tuer des dizaines de gens en te comportant comme un égoïste…

- UN EGOISTE ? explosa Sirius. Je suis égoïste parce que je veux tuer la meurtrière de mon meilleur ami !

- On n'a aucune preuve que ce soit Lestrange, contra Franck.

- Je suis sûr que c'est elle ! s'entêta Sirius. Elle a vu quand il est mort…

- A supposer que ce soit vrai, ça n'excuse pas ton attitude pour autant ! On veut tous savoir ce qui s'est passé mais…

- Mais vous ne faites rien pour le découvrir ! Dire que vous vous prétendez ses amis… Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de lâches !

Franck pâlit de colère. Avant même que Sirius ne réalise, il s'était dirigé vers lui et l'avait violemment cogné au visage.

- Traite-moi encore une seule fois de lâche, gronda-t-il, alors que Sirius, ahuri, portait les mains à son nez qui saignait à présent abondamment, et je te jure que je te descends.

Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un geste sec.

- Remets-toi un peu question avant d'accuser les autres, Black, cracha-t-il en se retournant. Ça te changera !

Et il claqua la porte derrière lui. Un peu hébété de s'être vu crié dessus et frappé par l'un des hommes qu'il estimait le plus après les Maraudeurs, Sirius ne réagit pas. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il réalisa que du sang commençait à couler le long de son torse qu'il sortit sa baguette – que Jones lui avait rendu accompagnée d'un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de son attitude – pour soigner son nez. Il avait peut-être été un peu loin en traitant Franck de lâche alors qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie et risqué la sienne certainement plus que beaucoup de gens ; mais d'un autre côté, il n'acceptait pas que Franck reste aussi passif par rapport à la mort de James. Il aurait du chercher à le venger, lui aussi. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ? Pourquoi refusaient-ils tous de voir l'évidence ? James avait été le meilleur d'entre eux ; il méritait plus que l'ignorance. Laisser son meurtrier en vie, c'était… C'était plus que de l'irrespect, plus que du mépris… C'était faire comme si James n'avait jamais existé ; qu'il ne s'était pas battu contre Voldemort et qu'il n'en était jamais mort. Cette pensée lui souleva le cœur et bien malgré lui, des sanglots lui montèrent à la gorge. Son ami lui manquait affreusement. A tel point qu'il en avait parfois du mal à respirer. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal. Il s'en voulait. Par rapport à James. Par rapport à Lily. Par rapport à leur bébé. A Rémus, à Peter et à tous ceux qui avaient aimé le jeune homme. Il s'en voulait à en crever.

Le grincement de la porte lui fit relever la tête. En reconnaissant l'homme qui venait d'entrer, Sirius se leva précipitamment et baissa la tête en signe de respect. Une seule personne parmi les Aurors pouvait se targuer de lui inspirer une telle attitude, une seule. Et c'était lui : Alastor Maugrey, dit Fol-Œil en raison de son œil magique logé dans son orbite gauche. Le sorcier, excentrique et parano pour la plupart de ses collègues, avait immédiatement suscité chez Sirius une admiration sans borne mêlée de fascination. Quand James avait accueilli le célèbre Auror par un pouffement de rire à peine dissimulé, Sirius lui s'était découvert une sorte de père spirituel. Maugrey était une inspiration pour lui, une légende parmi les Aurors, un homme auquel il voulait ressembler et dont il espérait devenir digne. De son côté, et pendant longtemps, le sorcier balafré ne se soucia jamais de Sirius plus que des autres. Mais depuis un moment, il lui arrivait de lui glisser des conseils de temps en temps, d'assister à ses entraînements et parfois même de lui en donner. Il ne le faisait avec personne d'autre.

Bien qu'il ne se fît guère d'illusion quant à ce que Maugrey avait l'intention de lui dire, Sirius était content de le voir. Il avait l'impression que son mentor était le seul à même de le comprendre.

- Epargne-moi ces courbettes de bas étage, grogna l'Auror en voyant le jeune homme incliner la tête, et assied-toi plutôt.

Sirius obéit et se rassit lentement sur son lit. Maugrey s'adossa au mur en face de lui et croisa les bras. Son œil magique se tourna vers la droite puis vers la gauche avant de se fixer sur Sirius qui déglutit. C'était mauvais signe.

- Dis-moi, Black… commença-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que Potter comptait pour toi ?

Le jeune homme bondit d'indignation.

- Evidemment ! Comment est-ce que vous pouv…

- Est-ce que tu le respectais ? le coupa Maugrey sans tenir compte de la protestation de son cadet.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Je…

- Est-ce que tu croyais aux mêmes valeurs que lui ?

- Mais oui, merde ! cria Sirius qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me faire dire à la fin ? Oui, James était mon frère de cœur, il était tout pour moi ! J'aurais sacrifié ma vie pour lui sans hésiter s'il l'avait fallu, si je l'avais pu. Je…

- MENTEUR ! rugit Maugrey.

Sirius sursauta et le fixa d'un air incrédule, aussi choqué que si le sorcier venait de le frapper. Pendant une bonne minute, il cligna des yeux sans répondre, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix blanche.

- Je te dis que tu es un menteur, Sirius Black ! gronda Maugrey. Un menteur doublé d'un idiot et d'un égoïste.

Sirius blêmit de rage. Après Franck et son coup de poing, se faire insulter était vraiment la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

- Comment… commença-t-il, la respiration hachée par la colère, comment osez-vous… Soudain, il explosa. COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ME JUGER ET ME CRITIQUER ALORS QUE VOUS NE SAVEZ ABSOLUMENT RIEN DE MOI, DE MES SENTIMENTS ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LA MOINDRE IDEE DE CE QUE JE RESSENS EN CE MOMENT !

- Epargne-moi le coup de la fierté blessée ! répliqua sèchement Maugrey, peu impressionné. C'est à un adulte que je voudrais m'adresser.

Les yeux noirs de Sirius lancèrent de furieux éclairs. Seul le profond respect qu'il éprouvait pour Maugrey l'empêcha de se jeter sur lui. Pendant une seconde, il pensa à quitter la pièce mais il connaissait assez bien Maugrey pour savoir qu'il avait sûrement verrouillé la porte et qu'il ne le laisserait sortir que lorsqu'il le voudrait bien. Bien malgré lui, il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Il devrait de toutes façons en passer par là alors autant y aller à peu près sereinement. Après tout, au point où il en était…

- Bien, approuva Maugrey. Maintenant que tu es en de meilleures dispositions pour m'écouter… (Sirius lui jeta un regard mauvais)… laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose, Black : en te comportant comme un imbécile tout à l'heure, tu as fait preuve d'un manque de respect total envers celui dont tu prétends « le frère de cœur ».

- Quoi !

- Et non seulement tu ne t'es pas préoccupé de Jones, mais tu as pris le risque de te faire prendre ou tuer, poursuivit durement Maugrey. En attaquant Lestrange, tu n'as pensé qu'à toi. Toi et ta rancœur familiale, toi et ton honneur bafoué. Toi, toi et encore toi ! Tu as menti à Londubat, tu as oublié Jones. C'est digne de James Potter un comportement pareil ?

- C'est faux ! protesta Sirius. Je voulais juste le venger. Bellatrix l'a… Je suis sûr que c'est elle, Monsieur. C'est elle qui a tué Jam…

- LESTRANGE N'ETAIT PAS SUR LE LIEU DE L'ATTENTAT L'AUTRE JOUR, SIRIUS ! rugit alors Maugrey, exaspéré. Notre espion chez les Mangemorts vient de nous le confirmer. Alors cesse de nous rabattre les oreilles avec ta garce de cousine et grandis un peu, par Merlin !

Le jeune homme eut alors l'air d'avoir reçu un coup de massue sur le crâne. Alors... Alors ce n'était pas Bellatrix ? Il se sentit perdu. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, la referma, sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose et resta finalement silencieux. Il baissa les yeux.

- T'es plus à Poudlard, gamin. T'es dans le monde réel. Le temps où tu pouvais répondre aux provocations avec de simples retenues à la clé est terminé depuis longtemps !

Sirius regarda ailleurs. Il savait tout cela, il le savait très bien.

- La vengeance est un désir naturel, reprit Maugrey plus doucement. Mais ne t'en sers pas comme d'un fourre-tout à émotions ; c'est indigne de toi. Je peux comprendre ta haine pour ta famille ; je ressentirais certainement la même chose à ta place. Mais pour l'instant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de mettre ton putain d'orgueil au placard. Te servir de Potter comme d'un prétexte pour attaquer Lestrange, c'était minable et immature en plus d'être irrespectueux !

Sirius fixa le bout de ses chaussures sans répondre. Il s'était rarement senti aussi honteux. Sa colère avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il avait bel et bien agi en égoïste et en idiot. Il avait manqué de respect à James. Il avait mis beaucoup de gens en danger et ce, simplement parce qu'il avait vu Bellatrix. Il aurait pu accuser le chagrin et le choc mais ç'aurait été trop facile. Non. Il était le seul, l'unique responsable. Il eut tout à coup envie de se jeter par la fenêtre.

- Tôt ou tard, le meurtrier de James paiera, grogna Maugrey. Personne n'a l'intention de laisser passer ça, Sirius. Mais si on se précipite, on se plantera. Alors calme-toi et contente-toi de rester en vie. Mort, tu n'auras plus aucune chance de venger ton frère.

Et sur ces mots, il se leva et quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui, il le savait, un Sirius Black penaud et bien songeur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A suivre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !


	5. Le petit miracle

Décidément, je ne m'arrête plus en ce moment XD (enfin pour ceux qui me lisent côté Naruto aussi). Je sais, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire cette maudite suite mais ça y est ! elle est finalement sortie de mes doigts !

Je vous remercie vraiment du fond du coeur ! Vos encouragements m'ont fait super plaisir et m'ont motivée (je sais, pour quelqu'un qui était motivé, je me suis fait attendre mais bon... c'est dur la fac, vous savez).

A : **tonkie, Maiionette, Mnesyah, Unutma, anne-laure0617, Sirius-05, AgathePotter, lili, titpuce86, MissBady et salma snape !! **JE VOUS ADORE !!!

Et maintenant, bonne lecture ! Pour ceux qui l'attendaient, les retrouvailles de Lily et Sirius.

* * *

Chapitre V

Le petit miracle

Deux jours passèrent. Sirius resta chez lui. Il avait été suspendu pour insubordination. En temps normal, la procédure aurait exigé son renvoi mais il était trop précieux et la situation trop critique pour se passer de sa force. Sirius trouvait pour sa part cette suspension totalement stupide et inutile dans la mesure où elle était surtout symbolique mais au fond, ce n'était pas plus mal. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, qu'il fasse le point. Sa mésaventure à Pré-au-Lard lui avait au moins fait prendre conscience d'une chose : vivant, il gardait toutes ses chances de venger James. Mort, il les perdait. C'était aussi simple que cela. Le reste – son égoïsme, le fait qu'il ait mis ses collègues en danger et manqué de respect à James par la même occasion – était très grave mais ça restait secondaire. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il s'efforçait de se dire. Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas reconnaître l'ampleur de ce que cela impliquait par rapport à lui et à sa façon de voir les choses. C'était trop dur et il était trop fier.

Assis dans son fauteuil de bureau, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu posé devant lui, Sirius eut un sourire sans joie. Mettre son orgueil au placard… Oui, c'était facile à dire et ça sonnait bien pour un Auror expérimenté. Mais dans les faits ? La fierté était un trait naturel des Black, qu'il le veuille ou non, mais contrairement au reste, c'était une caractéristique qui ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Il _était _fier, point. Tant que cela ne s'avérait pas nuisible, il ne voyait pas où était le problème. Evidemment, lorsque la fierté se changeait en orgueil pur comme l'autre jour, ça devenait problématique. Toutefois, Sirius ne parvenait pas à se sentir totalement honteux. Sa fierté à lui n'avait rien à voir avec l'autosuffisance, cette attitude si gerbante qui consistait à se mettre en avant par tous les moyens possibles et à refuser d'admettre l'évidence. Il reconnaissait qu'il avait fait une erreur, là n'était pas la question. Mais la fierté n'était pas en cause. Il n'avait pas fait cela pour réparer sa dignité bafouée au cours de ses jeunes années. Ce n'était pas sa fierté de Black, de sorcier ou même d'homme qui l'avait poussé à agir comme il l'avait fait. C'était sa dignité d'être humain, tout simplement. Il ne _pouvait _rester inactif alors que la vie lui offrait une chance de changer le cours des choses. Il avait besoin d'agir, de se sentir utile. Pas pour s'attirer les compliments des autres comme à Poudlard, ça il s'en foutait ; mais vivre, ressentir cette boule au creux du ventre, ce sentiment d'excitation qui vous fait comprendre que vos gestes sont guidés par quelque chose. Ne pas se sentir comme une vulgaire baguette qui jette des sorts quand on le lui demande. Mais agir selon ce que _lui _ressentait. Ne pas se mentir. Etre vivant. Il ne demandait rien d'autre.

Plusieurs fois il pensa à Lily mais pas une seconde il n'éprouva de remords. C'était elle la fautive, elle qui l'avait pratiquement accusé de la mort de James, elle qui l'avait rejeté. C'était elle qui l'avait blessé plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait été depuis très longtemps. Il savait la blessure de la trahison douloureuse mais ce qu'il ressentait était sans commune mesure avec le reste. Ça ne s'éteignait pas, bien au contraire. Ça enflait, croissait, déformait sa vision des choses, ne faisait qu'accroître sa rancœur et sa colère. C'était comme du venin. Il en voulait à Lily. Terriblement. Et plus que tout parce qu'il savait que tous les deux éprouvaient à peu de choses près le même chagrin, le même désespoir. James avait été « l'homme de leur vie », il leur avait donné espoir, amitié, amour et force. A sa mort, Lily et lui avaient perdu les mêmes choses et ils auraient dû être là l'un pour l'autre. Au lieu de cela, elle l'avait repoussé et insulté. Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait cela. Jamais.

Mais le sort en décida autrement. La veille de la réintégration de Sirius dans les rangs des Aurors, Lily vint lui rendre visite. En la voyant sur le seuil, elle et ses longs cheveux roux elle et ses yeux si verts, elle et son parfum de lys, le jeune homme eut un coup au cœur. Que faisait-elle là ? Pourquoi était-elle venue ? Que lui voulait-elle ? Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle vienne le voir si tôt. Tel qu'il le connaissait, il y avait du Rémus Lupin là-dessous. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui en vouloir, même s'il savait que son ami avait agi dans son intérêt. C'était entre Lily et lui ; Rémus avait beau être très proche, il n'était pas concerné. Il y avait d'ailleurs fort à parier que sans lui, Lily ne serait jamais venue. Il n'y avait qu'à la regarder : elle avait les yeux baissés. La colère et l'amertume l'envahirent. L'éclat de ses yeux bleu nuit se fit glacé. Il ne voulait pas lui parler, ne voulait pas la voir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Que des excuses allaient lui faire tout oublier ? Dans ce cas, elle se trompait lourdement. Il la dévisagea froidement, attendant qu'elle se mette à parler.

De son côté, Lily était terriblement mal à l'aise. Il lui avait fallu plus de deux semaines pour se décider à aller s'excuser auprès de Sirius et à présent qu'il se trouvait devant elle, elle réalisait l'ampleur de la tâche. Sirius était blessé. Et lorsqu'il était blessé, il fallait du temps, de la patience pour réparer les dégâts. Elle avait pleinement conscience de son erreur. Sirius était quelqu'un de loyal : il ne mettait sa pleine confiance qu'en très peu de gens. De fait, il n'admettait pas qu'on ne lui rende pas la pareille, n'admettait pas la trahison. Or, c'était ce qu'elle avait fait. Bien évidemment, il aurait du comprendre, lui aussi, qu'elle n'avait parlé que sous le coup de la douleur mais c'était trop tard. A présent, il fallait réparer. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se lança :

- Salut.

Le silence qui lui répondit lui fit l'effet d'un vent glacial. Elle ferma les yeux brièvement et se força à le regarder. Son regard la pétrifiait. Il était si froid, si distant. C'était à peine si elle le reconnaissait. Elle déglutit avec peine.

- Sirius, je…

- Excusez-moi, on se connaît ?

La voix avait jaillie, dure comme le fer, cinglante comme le cuir d'un fouet. Lily fut si choquée qu'il le prenne comme cela qu'elle recula. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il soit furieux mais pas à ce qu'il l'ignore de cette façon. Pas à ce qu'il nie leurs liens. Son cœur se serra en voyant qu'il la dévisageait avec une impassibilité totale, les bras croisés. On aurait dit qu'il s'adressait à une étrangère. Elle lutta pour reprendre contenance.

- Sirius, je viens pour m'excuser…

Toujours aucune réaction.

- Je… tout ce que je t'ai dit… je… je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû…

Une fois de plus, il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la regarder avec ce qui ressemblait à du dédain. Elle en eut le frisson.

- Je m'en veux tu sais, reprit-elle. Je m'en veux de t'avoir blessé…

Sirius eut une sorte de reniflement ironique.

- C'est vrai ! insista Lily. Je m'en veux, je… Tu peux pas savoir comme je me suis sentie mal après que tu soies parti, l'autre jour, tu…

- Et toi, coupa violemment Sirius, ses yeux lançant soudain de furieux éclairs, est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu m'as balancé en pleine tronche que j'avais trahi James ?! Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait de se faire accuser de la mort de son meilleur ami quand tu aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être mort à sa place ? Tu le sais ??

Lily baissa les yeux.

- Je suis tellement désolée, Sirius… Je ne le pensais pas …

- Va au diable !

- Je ne te mens pas ! Tu devrais comprendre, toi qui… je veux dire… James était aussi important pour toi que pour moi. Tu devrais comprendre ce que je ressens !

Les yeux de Sirius flamboyèrent. Il eut soudain envie de gifler Lily.

- Tu te fous de moi ?? explosa-t-il hors de lui. Tu as du culot d'invoquer cette excuse après ce que tu m'as dit ! Je te comprends, Lily, je te comprends mieux que personne mais le chagrin ne te donnait pas tous les droits ! Que je sache, je ne t'ai pas accusé de sa mort sous prétexte que tu n'avais pas su le retenir !!

Des larmes brillèrent au coin des yeux de Lily.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te prouver que je suis désolée ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Commence par sortir de chez moi ! répondit brutalement Sirius. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir, Rémus ne te l'a pas dit ? Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi !!

Il amorça un geste pour fermer la porte.

- Sirius, je t'en prie…

Elle posa sa main sur son avant-bras. Malgré lui, Sirius se figea. Lily se mordit les lèvres.

- J'ai… j'ai…

Le regarder dans les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle le dise en le regardant dans les yeux ou il ne la croirait pas.

- J'ai… besoin de toi, Sirius, articula-t-elle péniblement tout en levant ses pupilles vertes vers lui. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi. S'il te plait… ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'il regardait ailleurs.

Sirius ferma les yeux. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher d'être attendri ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'en tenir à la juste et sainte Colère qui l'avait si bien servi jusqu'à maintenant ? Il regarda Lily. La détresse et la souffrance sans nom qu'il lisait dans ses yeux étaient sincères. En dépit de sa volonté, il sentit sa colère disparaître, s'effacer face à la compassion, l'affection qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'éprouver pour elle. Il comprenait tellement sa peine… et puis, elle portait son futur filleul… Il aurait voulu que tout s'arrange, qu'ils redeviennent amis. Ç'aurait été simple de la prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire qu'ils étaient quittes, de la consoler et d'être là pour elle. Si simple. Trop certainement. Il ne voulait pas… ne pouvait pas pardonner aussi facilement. Elle l'avait blessé, profondément blessé. Elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux et dit qu'elle aurait souhaité sa mort. Jamais… jamais il ne s'était senti aussi trahi et malheureux. Les seuls à lui avoir jamais dit une chose pareille avaient été ses parents. Non, Lily avait été trop loin. Pardonner maintenant, c'était… c'était faible de sa part. Il lui en voulait trop. Elle ne se rendait pas compte…

Il se redressa et se tourna vers elle. Et là, il se figea. Une expression de choc total s'était peinte sur le visage de Lily. Il vit un éclair de panique littéralement traverser son regard et ses lèvres trembler. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

- Sirius… articula Lily d'une voix blanche.

- Quoi ? fit-il en s'approchant, inquiet presque malgré lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La jeune femme baissa les yeux vers ses pieds puis regarda de nouveau son ami. Elle semblait mortifiée.

- Je… j'ai perdu les eaux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lily était incapable de bouger. La terreur la paralysait des pieds à la tête. Non… Pas maintenant. C'était trop tôt, l'accouchement était prévu pour dans deux semaines. Ça ne devait pas arriver. Pas maintenant. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il y avait un problème avec le bébé ? Son cœur accéléra brutalement ses battements.

_James…_

Merlin, qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il soit là ! Elle n'aurait pas eu si peur. Elle se sentait perdue, sans savoir quoi faire. Le bébé… le bébé allait venir au monde. Il fallait qu'elle se rende à Sainte Mangouste tout de suite. Vite, vite ! Elle regarda autour d'elle, en proie à la panique la plus totale. Comment ? Comment y aller ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de transplaner dans son état et l'hôpital était loin. Que devait-elle faire ? Merlin, que devait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas mettre la vie de son fils en danger.

- Lily ! Regarde-moi.

Deux mains avaient empoigné ses épaules. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Sirius.

- Ecoute-moi d'accord ? Je vais t'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste, tu entends ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe. Prends ma main.

- Je ne peux pas transplaner, répliqua Lily, la voix rendue haut perchée par l'angoisse. C'est dangereux pour le bébé. Pareil pour la poudre de Cheminette.

Sirius sembla déstabilisé mais il se reprit aussitôt.

- Bon, ok. On va y aller avec ma moto.

- Ta moto ?!

- Lily, c'est le seul moyen d'arriver à l'hôpital avant que ton fils ne bouffe la poussière de mon tapis d'entrée. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'aménager un siège pour que tu sois bien. Maintenant, suis-moi, vite !

Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle lui emboîta le pas aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Heureusement, le garage qui abritait la moto était tout proche. Sirius dégaina sa baguette sans même attendre Lily. D'un geste, il fit disparaître la bâche protectrice et d'un autre, fit apparaître un siège solidement arrimé au véhicule de façon à ce que Lily puisse mettre ses jambes du même côté. La jeune femme s'installa dessus sans la moindre sensation de sécurité. Ils allaient voler à plus de trente mètres du sol. Et si jamais le siège se décrochait ? Et s'il y avait du vent ? Et si le bébé arrivait avant ? Elle ouvrait la bouche pour faire part de ses craintes à Sirius quand une première contraction la fit hurler de douleur. Sirius sursauta mais il eut le bon sens de ne pas rester figé. Il enfourcha sa moto d'un geste vif et démarra.

- Accroche-toi, Lily, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Tout va bien se passer. Je te le jure.

Lily déglutit et hocha la tête. Il la protégerait, elle le savait. Il veillerait sur elle et sur son bébé. De son côté, il fallait qu'elle se calme. Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Sans plus attendre, Sirius enclencha le mode furtif qui empêcherait les Moldus de les voir et fit décoller sa moto.

Le vent fouetta les cheveux de Lily qui eut soudain l'impression que son estomac se décrochait vers le bas mais à peine avait-elle ouvert la bouche pour laisser échapper un cri d'angoisse qu'une nouvelle secousse la plaqua contre sur le côté de son siège. Ils allaient vite, vraiment. Beaucoup trop à son goût mais s'ils voulaient arriver à temps, c'était le seul moyen. Elle pouvait sentir le bébé remuer dans son ventre et presser de plus en plus fort. La panique lui noua la gorge. Pourvu que tout se passe bien, pourvu que tout se passe bien. Pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas de problème. Une nouvelle accélération lui arracha un cri de surprise. Par réflexe, elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de Sirius et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit les muscles de son ami se tendre.

- Tu tiens le coup ? cria-t-il à travers le vent.

- Ça va, répondit-elle.

_Du moment que je ne regarde pas en bas… _ajouta-t-elle mentalement

Le bon point était qu'avec la vitesse, elle n'aurait rien pu distinguer même si elle avait regardé. Mais quitte à ne rien voir, autant fermer les yeux. La chaleur de Sirius la rassurait. Elle resserra son étreinte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il n'avait pas eu à réfléchir, son corps avait réagi tout seul. A la seconde où il avait vu la terreur dans les yeux de Lily, sa colère avait disparu. Il ne restait plus qu'une chose, une seule idée, un seul objectif : emmener Lily à l'hôpital. Peu importait ce qui s'était passé, ça ne comptait plus. Le bébé était plus important que sa propre rancœur. Il devait aider son amie et il le ferait quoi qu'il arrive. Penché en avant sur sa moto, les bras de Lily entourant sa taille, il faisait son possible pour aller vite sans imposer de changements de trajectoire trop brusques à sa passagère. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Londres fut en vue. Sirius vérifia qu'ils étaient toujours invisibles, accéléra et plongea littéralement dans la capitale. Là, il fit au plus court, alternant les grands boulevards et les petites ruelles, zigzagant avec habilité entre les enseignes de magasins. Arrivé à proximité de Sainte Mangouste, il se posa dans une rue un peu à l'écart et coupa le contact. Puis il descendit de sa moto et détacha Lily de son siège. La jeune femme était livide.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Je… oui, balbutia Lily d'un ton qui laissait plutôt penser qu'elle était sur le point de rendre son petit déjeuner. Je… je n'ai pas l'habitude de voler, c'est t….

Une violente contraction lui coupa la parole ; elle se plia presque en deux, ne retenant un hurlement qu'avec peine. Sirius pâlit. Sans plus attendre, il glissa ses bras sous son amie, un sous les genoux et l'autre sous les aisselles et la souleva sans aucun effort apparent. Lily n'eut pas le temps d'être surprise qu'ils se dirigeaient au pas de course vers le bâtiment délabré abritant l'hôpital Saint Mangouste. Sirius ralentit à peine en arrivant devant la vitrine où il fallait décliner son identité et le but de sa visite.

- Lily Potter, annonça-t-il précipitamment. Elle va accoucher, vite !!

La vitrine pivota aussitôt et les deux sorciers basculèrent pratiquement dans l'immense hall de l'hôpital. Sans attendre, Sirius se précipita vers l'accueil. La jeune femme qui se trouvait derrière le bureau leva les yeux de ses papiers en entendant le bruit de la course du sorcier.

- Vous êtes ? demanda-t-elle à Lily, les sourcils froncés.

- Lily Potter, répondit la jeune femme. Je… j'ai perdu les eaux mais je ne devais accoucher que dans deux semaines et…

- Attends, quoi ? intervint Sirius soudain effrayé.

- J'appelle quelqu'un immédiatement, répondit la sorcière en sortant sa baguette qu'elle pointa sur sa gorge. En attendant, mettez la sur ce brancard, ajouta-t-elle en montrant un lit mobile à quelques mètres de là.

Sirius obéit et déposa Lily sur le brancard. Puis il s'accroupit et caressa les cheveux de son amie.

- Tout va bien se passer, murmura-t-il en souriant d'un air rassurant. Ils vont s'occuper de toi, ne t'inquiète pas.

Lily lui rendit son sourire mais presque aussitôt, son visage se crispa de douleur et elle cria de nouveau. C'était de plus en plus violent, de plus en plus long. De plus en plus douloureux. Elle avait fermé les yeux, ses lèvres étaient tordues par la souffrance. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur sa tempe. Sirius la regarda, désemparé, impuissant. Que devait-il faire ? Que pouvait-il faire ? Ah si seulement James avait été là. Lui, il aurait su quoi faire, il aurait trouvé les mots. Lui, Sirius Black, spécialiste des relations d'une nuit, comment aurait-il pu savoir ? Comment aurait-il pu comprendre ? Mais à cet instant précis, il voulait essayer. Il voulait rendre la peine de Lily supportable, la rassurer. Lui montrer qu'il était là. Il lui prit la main.

- Ça va aller, Lily, murmura-t-il en essayant de ne pas laisser sa propre inquiétude transparaître dans sa voix. Ça va aller, je suis là.

Lily tourna vers lui des yeux terrifiés et douloureux. Des larmes de souffrance roulaient sur ses joues, elle était pâle comme un linge.

- Sirius, j'ai si peur, chuchota-t-elle. Et s'il y avait un problème avec le bébé ?

- Il n'y aura pas de problème, répondit fermement le jeune homme. Tout va bien se passer. Essaie de te calmer, respire lentement.

- Mrs Potter ? fit alors une voix de femme autoritaire.

Sirius se retourna. Une médicomage vêtue d'une robe blanche avec l'insigne de mage chirurgien sur la poitrine arrivait, suivie d'un infirmier.

- C'est moi, confirma péniblement Lily.

- Très bien. Docteur Helen Bright, je m'occupe de vous. Emmenez la à la salle de travail, ordonna-t-elle à l'infirmier.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et sortit sa baguette. Il la pointa vers le lit qui se mit à flotter puis leva sa baguette dans le signe du transplanage. Sirius raffermit son étreinte sur la main de Lily afin d'être sûr qu'il la suivrait. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il crut, la sensation fut totalement différente. Au lieu d'avoir l'impression d'être compressé dans un long tuyau, il lui sembla que le sol et le décor bougeaient tandis que le corps lui-même restait immobile. C'était comme être sur un plateau tournant. Les images défilaient, on voyait des médecins, des lits blancs, des infirmiers courir, des malades en train de se déplacer mais on n'entendait rien. Le temps était comme suspendu. C'était une impression assez étrange. Soudain, le décor se fixa, totalement différent. Sirius cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui. Une sorte de fauteuil se trouvait au centre de la pièce et sur les côtés se trouvait toute une série d'appareils, certains avec des écrans. Il ne s'y connaissait pas trop mais il supposait que c'était la salle où on aidait les femmes à accoucher. L'infirmier qui les avait emmenés tapota Lily de sa baguette. Ses vêtements furent alors remplacés par une chemise de nuit bleu pâle.

- Locomotor Mortis, fit-il ensuite.

Lily s'éleva légèrement dans les airs et le jeune homme la déposa avec douceur sur le fauteuil-lit. Puis il s'adressa à elle.

- Pliez les jambes et écartez les. Voilà, comme ça. Parfait. Et maintenant, essayez de vous détendre. Les contractions sont encore assez espacées, votre bébé n'arrivera pas tout de suite. Nous allons en profiter pour faire de petits examens rapides pour être sûr que tout va bien, d'accord ?

Lily déglutit. Pour vérifier que tout allait bien ? Et si jamais ça n'allait pas, qu'est-ce qu'il allait se passer ? Instinctivement, elle se tourna vers Sirius. Il avait lâché sa main mais continuait de la regarder d'un air protecteur. Ça la rassura un peu. Il était là, près d'elle, elle n'était pas toute seule. Quelque chose avait cependant changé dans son expression. Son sourire ne parvenait pas à cacher ce qui ressemblait à du malaise. Comme s'il était gêné. Lily comprit avec un vif pincement au cœur : Sirius ne se sentait pas le droit d'être là. Pas le droit de se trouver à une place qui n'aurait dû appartenir qu'à James. Elle-même n'aurait su dire le désespoir qui était le sien à l'idée d'avoir son premier enfant sans son mari. Il ne verrait jamais leur fils grandir, ne pourrait jamais le prendre dans ses bras, ne lui chanterait jamais de chansons pour l'endormir. Ne lui apprendrait jamais le Quidditch. L'émotion la submergea. Merlin savait que transmettre sa passion du balai volant à son fils avait été l'un des rêves les plus chers de James. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il lui manquait… Il lui manquait tellement ! Elle voulait qu'il soit là, elle voulait qu'il assiste à la naissance de leur fils, elle voulait qu'il lui dise que tout irait bien, qu'il était là. Elle voulait James ! Pas Sirius, pas Rémus, James. Elle voulait son mari !! Elle se mit à sangloter sans bruit.

- Vous êtes le père ? demanda alors une voix de femme.

Lily se tourna vivement vers la droite. Le docteur Bright venait d'arriver et s'était adressée à Sirius qui tournait à présent le dos à Lily. Elle le vit secouer la tête et l'entendit bredouiller quelque chose d'un air embarrassé.

- Dans ce cas, je vous demanderai d'attendre en dehors de la salle, Monsieur, répondit la médicomage. Notre règlement stipule que seuls les pères ou les conjoints peuvent assister à l'accouchement.

Sirius se retourna vers Lily, apparemment déchiré entre l'idée de la laisser seule et son respect pour la mémoire de James. Mais ce n'était pas à lui de décider alors il lui laissait le choix. Sur le coup, elle ne sut quoi répondre. Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait pas tellement fait attention : Sirius s'était trouvé là au moment de la première contraction alors il l'avait emmenée. Grâce à lui, l'accouchement se passerait bien. Mais s'il restait, ce serait son visage, et non celui de James, que son fils verrait, ce serait peut-être lui qui le prendrait dans ses bras. Cette perspective la révolta jusqu'au plus profond de son être. D'un autre côté, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir qu'il s'en aille. A son silence, Sirius dut penser qu'elle souhaitait qu'il parte car il hocha la tête, les lèvres légèrement pincées, et se détourna vers la porte. Dans un premier temps, Lily ne réagit pas. Puis tout à coup, elle réalisa qu'il allait partir. Partir. La laisser toute seule.

- NON !!

Son cri angoissé avait jailli sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Ses yeux fixaient la silhouette de Sirius comme pour le retenir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille, pas maintenant. Il… il était… Elle avala difficilement sa salive. Elle avait besoin d'une présence familière près d'elle. Sirius était là depuis le début alors… alors ce serait lui. Elle le vit se retourner, incertain, hésitant. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis la referma. Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander cela à voix haute. Il devait comprendre… ce n'était pas pour lui mais pour elle qu'elle voulait qu'il reste. Parce qu'il était là et qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour la rassurer. Il sembla comprendre. Il revint sur ses pas et alla se placer à côté de Lily.

Soudain, la douleur la déchira. Elle renversa la tête en arrière et serra les dents mais son hurlement filtra au travers de ses mâchoires crispées. Merlin… ça faisait mal !! Si mal ! La souffrance déforma littéralement son visage lisse, elle agrippa les accoudoirs du fauteuil et serra de toutes ses forces. Ça passait pas… pourquoi ça passait pas ?? Autour d'elle, elle entendit des pas précipités, des appels, des sorts. Qu'ils fassent quelque chose, par pitié, elle ne supporterait pas longtemps ! Soudain, tout aussi soudainement, la douleur se calma. Haletante, elle rouvrit les yeux. Le docteur Bright lui faisait face.

- Lily, écoutez-moi bien. Les contractions commencent à se rapprocher, vous…

- Le bébé, coupa Lily. Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Votre enfant va très bien, répondit l'autre en souriant doucement. Il n'y a pas de problème, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Un poids énorme s'envola du cœur de Lily. Le soulagement illumina ses traits fatigués. Le bébé n'avait rien… il était en bonne santé… Elle ferma les yeux.

_Merlin, merci…_

- Lily, reprit Bright, je veux que vous fassiez exactement ce que je vous dis. Dès que les contractions ne seront plus espacées que de quelques secondes, vous allez vous mettre à pousser d'accord ? Je vous donnerai le signal. En attendant, respirez profondément et essayer de vous détendre. Ce ne sera plus long.

- Tu as entendu, Lily ? fit Sirius en s'abaissant à son niveau. Tout va bien, tout va bien se passer. Ton bébé est en sécurité. Et je reste avec toi, d'accord ?

Elle lui sourit. Contraction. Elle se cambra et cria de nouveau. C'était vraiment comme si son ventre s'ouvrait en deux. Sa main tâtonna autour d'elle, elle sentit les doigts chauds de Sirius se refermer dessus. Elle serra fort. Son cœur battait si vite ! Respirer, respirer, calme. Doucement. De nouveau la douleur. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Elle avait si mal !

- Lily, ça va être le moment ! Respirez bien et dès que je vous le dis, poussez !

Les battements de son cœur s'emballèrent. Ses mains tremblèrent violemment. A travers la douleur qui obscurcissait sa vision, elle sentit l'étreinte de Sirius se resserrer autour de sa main et entendit sa voix tout près de son oreille.

- Lily, Lily, calme-toi. Tu dois absolument te détendre. Ton bébé arrive, il faut que tu l'aides. Calme-toi.

La jeune femme se figea. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda Sirius. Il ne souriait plus, son visage était mortellement sérieux. Tendu. Inquiet. Ce fut à ce moment là que Lily prit véritablement conscience de ce qui se passait. Elle accouchait ; elle allait donner la vie au petit être dans son ventre. C'était son bébé, son enfant. Un petit être humain fragile et terrifié sur le point d'entrer dans un monde inconnu. Une vague d'amour l'envahit. Elle devait se calmer, la santé de son fils en dépendait. Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Les battements de son cœur ralentirent. A côté d'elle, Sirius sourit doucement. Le docteur Bright donna un dernier ordre à une infirmière puis se retourna vers eux.

- Okay, dit-elle. La jeune femme serra plus fort la main de Sirius. Maintenant, poussez !!

Lily bloqua sa respiration, contracta tous ses muscles et poussa de toutes ses forces. Une douleur brûlante la déchira au niveau du vagin. Elle hurla.

- Relâchez !

Tout l'air bloqué dans sa poitrine s'échappa d'un seul coup, la laissant essoufflée comme après un cent mètres. Elle n'aurait pas cru que ça lui demanderait autant d'énergie. En plus, ça faisait si mal…

- Allez, poussez !

Elle obéit.

- Okay, relâchez !

Elle relâcha. Poussa. Relâcha. Poussa, puis relâcha. Encore, encore et encore. La sueur ruisselait sur son visage. Au nom de Merlin, combien de fois allait-elle encore devoir faire ça ? Il lui semblait qu'elle poussait depuis une éternité. Encore. Relâcher. Respirer. Ça devenait dur de reprendre son souffle. Elle n'ouvrait même plus les yeux, se contentant d'obéir aux ordres de la médicomage quand elle les entendait. De temps en temps, Sirius l'encourageait et écartait les mèches de cheveux trempées de son visage. Sa voix la tranquillisait, lui rappelait qu'elle était en sécurité et que tout était mis en œuvre pour que les choses se passent bien pour le bébé. Soudain, le visage du docteur Bright s'éclaira.

- Je vois la tête, Lily ! annonça-t-elle. Allez, encore un effort, vous y êtes presque !

Le cœur de Lily fit un grand bond dans sa poitrine. Galvanisée, elle poussa en y mettant tout son cœur et sentit distinctement le col de son utérus se dilater. Elle relâcha le temps de prendre sa respiration et poussa de nouveau. L'effort fut si intense qu'elle en cria. Sirius se pencha vers ses jambes écartées et écarquilla les yeux.

- Il a déjà des cheveux, Lily ! s'exclama-t-il l'air à la fois ravi et stupéfait. Vas-y, c'est presque terminé !

Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire tant la remarque était naïve. Encore un peu et elle pourrait le prendre dans ses bras. Encore un peu et il serait à elle. Son petit homme, son bébé. Elle redoubla d'efforts. Et quelques minutes plus tard, enfin, le Docteur Bright déposait au creux de ses bras un tout petit garçon sanglant et pleurant à chaudes larmes, couronné d'une petite touffe de cheveux noirs. L'émotion submergea Lily qui se mit à sangloter. Il était là, dans ses bras, son fils ! Son petit miracle. Elle écarta avec des doigts tremblants les fines mèches plaquées contre le front du bébé et y déposa un baiser.

- Mon bébé… murmura-t-elle. Mon cœur…

Il était si beau… Elle entendait son cœur. Elle lui caressa la joue avec tendresse. Elle l'aimait déjà à en mourir, plus que tout, plus que tout le monde. C'était son enfant ; personne ne lui ferait de mal. Jamais. Elle se tourna vers Sirius, rayonnante. Le jeune homme souriait lui aussi, l'air très ému.

- Tu as été géniale, Lily, lui dit-il.

- Merci, répondit-elle avec sérieux. Merci d'être resté, Sirius.

Elle le pensait sincèrement. La présence de son ami l'avait empêchée de céder à la panique pendant l'accouchement. Il l'avait conduite à la clinique, l'avait portée et était restée avec elle, alors qu'elle lui avait fait du mal, beaucoup de mal. Il ne l'avait pas abandonnée, il s'était occupé d'elle, comme James l'aurait fait. Pour cela, elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante.

Sirius haussa les épaules et s'approcha du lit. Elle le vit hésiter un instant puis avancer son doigt en direction du bébé pour le toucher. Lily leva les yeux vers lui ; leurs regards se croisèrent. Aussitôt, Sirius recula son bras et fit un pas en arrière.

- Excuse-moi, bredouilla-t-il. Je… je ne voulais pas que tu… enfin je… je veux dire…

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle savait ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ami, tout comme lui, savait ce qui se passait dans la sienne. A présent que tout était terminé, elle réalisait que le malaise entre eux n'avait pas disparu. Peut-être même existerait-il toujours, elle n'en savait rien. Que Sirius n'ose pas toucher son fils ne la surprenait pas et dans un sens, elle lui était reconnaissante de ne pas l'avoir fait. Cet enfant était le fils de James. Il aurait dû être le premier à toucher le bébé… Lily se mordit les lèvres, les larmes menaçant de recommencer à couler. Comme elle aurait voulu qu'il soit là… Avec elle. Avec eux. Ils auraient formé une véritable famille. Tous les trois. Cette pensée lui brisait le cœur mais elle était suffisamment intelligente pour réaliser qu'elle allait bien devoir s'y faire, tôt ou tard. Pour l'instant, c'était trop tôt. Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers Sirius et vit qu'il avait reculé. Elle vit également de la peine dans ses yeux bleu tandis qu'il fixait le bébé. Il avait croisé les bras et s'était légèrement tassé sur lui-même, dans une position presque défensive. Elle s'en voulut un peu. James avait demandé à Sirius d'être le parrain de leur fils ; ça représentait beaucoup pour lui. Ne pas pouvoir prendre son filleul dans ses bras après tout ce qu'il avait vécu était certainement une torture pour lui. Mais c'était trop tôt. Elle resserra doucement son étreinte autour de son fils. Il était trop tôt pour laisser Sirius reprendre sa place dans sa vie. Beaucoup trop tôt.

- Comment vous… enfin je veux dire… comment tu vas l'appeler ? demanda Sirius.

Lily sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. James et elle avaient choisi le prénom de l'enfant longtemps avant sa naissance. Elle baissa les yeux vers son fils et lui caressa la tête. Il s'était endormi.

- Harry, murmura-t-elle. Harry James Potter.

Au même moment, dans le Département des Mystères, une petite sphère blanche s'illumina. En dessous, des caractères apparurent et formèrent deux noms. Tom Elvis Jedusor et Harry Potter.

* * *

Pfiuuuu ! On peut dire que j'aurai eu du mal. Je ne sais pas si la scène de l'accouchement est bien, c'est la première fois que je m'y essaie... mais en toute honnêteté, j'avais la flemme de la refaire. J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	6. Besoin de lui

Les amies, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que l'attente a pas été trop longue… mais désormais je suis en vacs pour au bas mot trois mois donc je vais essayer d'être productive !

Lily : c'est bien d'essayer mais c'est mieux quand on réussit…

Sirius : je n'aurais pas dit mieux.

Moi : Ah, ça suffit. On voit que vous êtes pas à ma place… Vous auriez peut-être voulu passer mes examens ?

Sirius (pâlit) : sans façon, j'ai eu ma dose à Poudlard.

Lily : Moi aussi. Et de toutes façons, maintenant que j'ai un fils, j'ai plus le temps.

Moi : Alors bouclez la.

Hem hem, donc eh ben, un grand merci à Tonkie, Maiionette, KloOnah, Eleonore-dem, clr12 et Miss Bady, et à tous ceux qui ont lu ! Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, place à nos deux sorciers.

* * *

Chapitre VI

Besoin de lui

Quelques semaines passèrent. Au bout d'un mois, Lily fut autorisée à quitter l'hôpital avec Harry mais sous la protection d'un Auror. Cela l'étonna un peu. Elle était certes la femme de James qui avait lui-même été un grand sorcier mais elle n'était pas la seule alors pourquoi ce traitement de faveur ? Cela dit, elle n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Son garde du corps se présenta en début d'après midi. Elle était prête, sa valise sur son lit et Harry sanglé contre sa poitrine. L'Auror était petit, trapu et avec un visage renfrogné. Manifestement, il n'était pas là de gaîté de cœur.

- Mrs Potter ? demanda-t-il avec brusquerie.

Lily n'y prêta pas attention et lui fit un sourire engageant.

- Oui ?

- Ted Carter, se présenta-t-il en inclinant brièvement la tête. Auror chargé de vous escorter.

- Oh bonjour, dit-elle en s'avançant la main tendue. Merci beaucoup de…

- Suivez-moi, la coupa le sorcier sans même regarder la main de la jeune femme avant de se détourner et de partir d'un pas vif.

Lily resta un instant interloquée puis voyant que l'Auror n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de l'attendre ou même de ralentir l'allure, elle jeta un sort de lévitation à sa valise avant de le suivre. Une fois sortie de l'hôpital, elle jeta un regard interrogatif à son garde du corps.

- Comment ça se passe ? demanda-t-elle en s'efforçant de prendre un ton aimable.

- Transplanage, répondit l'autre comme si la question l'ennuyait. Pas de soucis pour le gosse, les infirmiers lui ont jeté un sort pour le protéger.

- Ah.

Elle n'était pas spécialement inquiète – elle avait une entière confiance dans les sorts médicaux – mais le manque de diplomatie de l'Auror commençait à l'agacer. Merlin, ils allaient transplaner avec un enfant âgé d'à peine un mois ! Il méritait tout de même plus d'attention. Pendant une seconde, elle se demanda pourquoi Sirius n'avait pas été affecté à sa place avant de réaliser que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Ils étaient réconciliés mais Lily était mal à l'aise en sa présence, gênée, et lui gardait encore rancune de leur dispute. Ils s'étaient tacitement mis d'accord pour laisser passer du temps avant de se revoir. C'était cruel pour Sirius car il ne pouvait pas voir Harry mais aux yeux de Lily, c'était nécessaire. Tous les deux avaient besoin de temps et d'espace. Quand les blessures se seraient un peu refermées, alors peut-être… La main de l'Auror qui se referme sur son bras l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'offusquer. Le temps qu'elle réalise, ils étaient arrivés chez elle, au milieu de son salon. Fatiguée par l'effort, Lily s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus proche et renversa sa tête en arrière pour reprendre son souffle. Puis elle baissa les yeux vers son bébé. Harry était tranquille, blotti entre ses bras et gazouillait gentiment. Il n'avait rien senti. Il leva la tête vers elle et eut un sourire. Il ouvrit la bouche et bafouilla quelque chose, ce qui fit couler de la bave le long de son petit menton. Un élan de tendresse envahit Lily qui lui essuya le visage puis elle se baissa pour lui poser un baiser sur le front. Merlin, qu'il était beau. Tellement adorable.

- Hum, hum.

Elle leva les yeux. L'Auror la dévisageait, l'air à la fois écoeuré et profondément agacé.

_Par Merlin, pourquoi suis-je tombée sur un garde du corps pareil ?_

- Oui ? répondit-elle sèchement.

- Je dois inspecter la maison. Ne bougez pas d'ici.

La jeune femme fit la moue en voyant le sorcier se diriger à pas prudents vers la cuisine. C'est bon, il ne fallait pas non plus devenir paranoïaque. Elle doutait qu'un quelconque assassin se cache dans son placard à assiette ou sous sa table. Et puis il n'était pas obligé de lui parler sur un ton aussi désagréable. D'ailleurs, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était chez elle, par Merlin ! Dans ses bras, Harry se mit s'agiter et à pleurer. Se rappelant qu'il avait eu son dernier repas un peu plus de trois heures auparavant, Lily entreprit de déboutonner son chemisier pour pouvoir lui donner la tétée. Le bébé se calma aussitôt et avala goulûment de longues gorgées de lait, ses petites mains touchant le sein de sa mère avec douceur. Lily sourit et lui caressa la joue du bout du doigt. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir fini de manger, il s'endormit. Lily referma rapidement son chemisier – pas envie que l'Auror débarque et ne la voit dans cette tenue – puis elle se leva et entreprit de monter les escaliers afin d'aller coucher Harry. En chemin, elle rencontra son garde du corps qui afficha un air mécontent.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Je vous avais dit de rester dans le salon.

- Oh, ça va, râla Lily, un peu agacée. Si vous êtes là, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de danger et je suis tout de même libre de mes mouvements dans ma maison.

- On m'a ordonné de veiller à votre sécurité…

- Et moi, j'aimerais veiller à la santé de mon fils, répliqua Lily. Il a besoin de dormir alors si vous permettez, et même si vous ne permettez pas, ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'homme ouvrir la ouche, je vais aller le coucher dans sa chambre.

Et sans attendre la réponse, elle contourna l'Auror et acheva de grimper les marches de l'escalier. Là, elle tourna sur sa droite et longea un couloir doucement éclairé pour s'arrêter devant une porte avec les lettres « Harry » en bois accrochées dessus. Lily la contempla longuement, ses yeux suivant le contour de chaque lettre, le cœur lourd. C'était James qui les avait fabriquées, lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfin décidés pour le prénom. Il avait voulu faire ça à la Moldu et utilisé les outils du père de Lily mais l'entreprise n'avait pas vraiment été couronnée de succès. Lily se rappelait de la façon dont elle s'était involontairement moquée en demandant à James s'il s'agissait d'un K quand son mari, après des heures de travail et de jurons, lui avait fièrement montré son H. Un sourire passa fugitivement sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Vexé par ses commentaires, James avait fini par découper les lettres avec un sort de Découpe et elle les avait recouvertes d'une couche de peinture rouge. Elle les effleura du bout des doigts. C'était comme toucher un rêve ou la surface d'un lac. Elle soupira profondément et poussa la porte. C'était une petite pièce, avec les murs recouverts de peinture ocre sur lesquels étaient dessinés des vifs d'or et des lions. Dans un coin, bien à l'abri de la fenêtre et donc des courants d'air, le lit à barreaux de Harry était en bois de noisetier verni. Doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, elle le déposa sur le petit matelas et rabattit le drap blanc brodé sur lui. Elle resta quelques minutes à le contempler. Elle l'aimait tellement. Il lui semblait qu'à chaque seconde, son amour pour lui augmentait. Si fragile… Son bébé. Comment pouvait-on éprouver un quelconque sentiment négatif face à ce petit bout d'être humain ? Comment pouvait-on haïr dans un monde qui comportait de telles merveilles ? Elle lui caressa la joue du doigt. Son enfant. Son espoir, sa lumière. Sa vie.

Elle resta quelques instants de plus pour s'assurer qu'il ne se réveillait pas, puis quitta la pièce et alla dans sa propre chambre. Là, elle eut un coup au cœur. Cette pièce… Cette atmosphère… Tout, absolument tout lui rappelait James. Ce réveil qu'il avait tant de fois balancé à travers la chambre le matin dans un mouvement d'humeur. Ce miroir qu'il lui avait offert pour ses vingt ans… Ce bouquet de fleurs sur lequel il avait jeté un sort de Conservation « pour qu'elles restent belles aussi longtemps que ma femme ». Et son odeur… Elle ferma les yeux et inspira lentement. Son odeur était partout ; elle pouvait presque sentir sa présence juste à côté d'elle. Pouvait presque le voir arpenter la chambre à grands pas rapides, cherchant en catastrophe une paire de chaussettes ou une chemise repassée. Des larmes perlèrent de ses paupières closes et roulèrent le long de ses joues comme des gouttes de pluie. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Cette pièce était si froide, si vide maintenant. Merlin… Merlin, elle se sentait si seule ! Elle avait tellement mal qu'elle avait l'impression de suffoquer. Elle se retourna et attrapant l'oreiller de James, elle l'appuya de toutes ses forces sur son visage. Etouffer la douleur, étouffer le chagrin, étouffer ces hurlements de souffrance dans sa poitrine. Ne plus rien entendre. Oublier. Elle a l'impression de s'envoler. Et ce parfum…

_James…_

Il est là. Il est avec elle. Avec elle… avec elle.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Lily ? Lily, c'est moi. Tu m'entends ?

La jeune femme battit des paupières. La lumière l'aveugla un instant, brouillant sa vision. Tout était flou mais un visage était penché sur elle. Par réflexe, elle leva une main devant sa tête.

- C'est moi, Lily, c'est moi, fit précipitamment la voix masculine. Elle sentit une main chaude étreindre la sienne. C'est Sirius.

_Sirius…_

Elle cligna encore plusieurs fois des yeux. Sa vision se précisa et elle distingua mieux les traits de l'homme en face d'elle. C'était bien Sirius. Elle se redressa brusquement. Trop sans doute. Un vertige la saisit, tout se mit à tourner autour d'elle.

- Eh, Lily, ça va ?

Elle sentit les mains de son ami lui attraper les épaules pour l'empêcher de perdre l'équilibre. Elle garda les yeux fermés quelques secondes puis les rouvrit. Sirius la regardait, l'air très inquiet.

- Ça va ? répéta-t-il.

- Oui, oui, ça va, murmura-t-elle en détournant la tête.

Elle réalisa qu'il la tenait toujours par les épaules et le repoussa un peu sèchement. Puis elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit.

- Où on est ? demanda-t-elle.

- A la clinique Andrea Barre, lui répondit Sirius qui la dévisageait toujours comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle défaille. Tu as fait un malaise. Heureusement que Carter était avec toi sinon Merlin seul sait ce qui aurait pu …

- Où est Harry ? le coupa Lily. Où est-il ? Il faut que je rentre à la maison tout de suite ! ajouta-t-elle en faisant mine de se lever. Je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul !

- Harry est en sécurité, temporisa Sirius en la faisant rasseoir. Je l'ai laissé avec Carter, l'Auror qui était chargé de t'escorter chez toi.

Les yeux de Lily lancèrent des éclairs.

- Tu as laissé mon fils, un bébé d'un mois, avec cette espèce de… d'ours mal léché ?? s'étrangla-t-elle.

Sirius sembla pris au dépourvu.

- D'ours mal léché ? répéta-t-il. Il eut un sourire amusé. Il y a plus aimable, c'est certain mais je peux t'assurer que niveau sécurité…

- C'est un inconnu ! le coupa violemment Lily. Tu as laissé mon fils seul avec un inconnu ! Tu es complètement inconscient ou quoi ?

- Eh, eh, fit le jeune homme en levant les mains pour la calmer. Je l'ai laissé avec Carter parce que je sais qu'avec lui, il ne risque rien.

- Cet… homme déteste les enfants ! cria presque Lily sans savoir elle-même pourquoi elle s'acharnait sur son ami. Il n'y avait qu'à voir son regard quand je tenais Harry dans mes bras !

- Ça ne signifie pas pour autant qu'il lui fera du mal, Lily ! dit Sirius qui semblait ne pas comprendre la raison de sa colère. Harry est mon filleul, jamais je ne ferai quoi que ce soit qui puisse le mettre en danger. Je ne comprends pas, quel est le problème ?

- Le problème, c'est que tu es incapable de voir ce qui est bon ou non pour mon fils !! explosa Lily. Comme toujours, tu as agis sans réfléchir et sans te soucier des conséquences ! Arrête de penser comme s'il ne s'agissait que de toi, Sirius ! Tu avais la responsabilité d'un bébé et tu l'as laissé seul entre les mains d'un étranger ! Tu n'es pas son parrain, tu n'es qu'un irresponsable !

Essoufflée, elle se tut mais sans baisser les yeux. Sirius n'avait pas bougé, rien dit, rien fait. Il se tenait droit et son visage était calme, comme s'il était en train de participer à une conversation tout à fait classique. Mais il avait pâli.

- Tu as fini ? demanda-t-il.

Lily frissonna. Sa voix… sa voix était différente. Elle se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

- Je peux comprendre que tu m'en veuilles encore, ou même que tu me détestes dit-il. Crie-moi dessus, insulte-moi, haï-moi si ça te rend les choses plus faciles. Mais compte tenu de ce que j'ai fait pour toi et pour lui, je t'interdis de dire que la sécurité de Harry me laisse indifférent. Je t'interdis, tu entends ?

Cette fois, la colère fit trembler sa voix et Lily réalisa soudain à quel point ses paroles l'avaient blessé. A quel point elles étaient totalement infondées. Elle baissa les yeux.

- Et quant à ne pas être un bon parrain, poursuivit Sirius dont la colère était de plus en plus perceptible, je te dirais volontiers que tu as raison et que je vais m'améliorer si seulement tu m'avais laissé exercer cette responsabilité ! Il me semble que jusqu'à présent, j'ai respecté ton désir de tenir Harry éloigné de moi. Sans jamais me plaindre alors que ça me tue ! Alors ne m'accuse pas de tous les maux, si tu veux bien ! Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez d'être le bouc émissaire de service !!

Lily frissonna.

- Je… je suis désolée, Sirius, balbutia-t-elle. Je… je ne sais pas…

Elle ne put continuer et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Merlin, qu'avait-elle fait ? Alors que les choses allaient mieux, qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés. Pourquoi avait-elle tout gâché ? Pourquoi détruisait-elle tout ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi !

A côté d'elle, Sirius ne dit rien. Elle l'entendit se lever de sa chaise et s'éloigner. Elle eut soudain envie de courir après lui pour le retenir, s'excuser et lui dire… n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi, pourvu qu'il ne parte pas. Mais elle fut incapable ne fusse que de lever les yeux vers lui.

- Je vais demander à Molly d'aller surveiller Harry à la place de Carter le temps que tu te remettes, annonça-t-il d'une voix parfaitement égale. A moins que tu n'aies pas confiance en elle non plus…

Elle leva la tête. Debout près de la porte, la main sur la poignée, il la regardait l'air de vraiment attendre une réponse. Et il y avait dans sa façon de la dévisager quelque chose qui ressemblait à du plaisir, une sorte de joie vicieuse. Du triomphe. Lily se mordit les lèvres. Elle comprenait qu'il soit en colère et elle en était désolée mais ne pouvait-il pas lui aussi comprendre ce qu'elle traversait ? N'était-ce pas naturel qu'elle s'inquiète pour son enfant ? Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était protéger Harry, rien d'autre. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun mot ne sortit. Il y avait trop de choses à expliquer, trop de choses à dire et elle n'en avait pas la force. Il n'était de plus même pas certain que Sirius ait envie de l'écouter. Elle secoua la tête et baissa les yeux. En face d'elle, la lueur d'espoir qui avait un instant éclairé le visage de Sirius disparut, noyé par une certaine tristesse et aussi de la fatigue mais il ne dit rien non plus et se contenta de quitter la pièce. Ce ne fut qu'une fois la porte refermée sur lui que Lily autorisa ses larmes à couler.

Elle retourna chez elle dans la soirée. En entrant dans le salon, elle vit Molly Weasley assise dans un fauteuil en train de chantonner, Harry dans ses bras. Elle eut un sourire. Elle aimait bien Molly. C'était une femme énergique et courageuse, aimante, attentionnée. Toutes les deux s'étaient rencontrées par l'intermédiaire de leur mari. Arthur et James avaient collaboré sur plusieurs projets et quand il avait appris que Lily était d'origine Moldue, il avait absolument tenu à la connaître. Le courant était tout de suite bien passé. Même s'ils ne se voyaient pas régulièrement, Lily savait que les Weasley étaient des gens de confiance et Molly une bonne mère.

- Bonsoir Molly, dit-elle en s'approchant de son amie.

L'autre leva les yeux du bébé et se leva aussitôt, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Lily ! Je suis contente de te voir.

Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent.

- Tiens, je te le rends, sourit Molly en déposant Harry entre les bras de Lily.

Celle-ci sentit immédiatement la tendresse et l'amour surgir de son cœur et répandre de la chaleur dans tout son corps. Harry était le seul à lui procurer cette sensation merveilleuse. Elle le regarda comme s'il avait été le seul être au monde. Le plus beau, le plus pur…

- Il n'y a rien de plus précieux au monde pour une femme que son enfant.

Lily leva les yeux. Son amie la regardait d'un air attendri et nostalgique.

- C'est vrai, sourit-elle. Rien de plus précieux…

_A part peut-être l'homme de sa vie…_

Son cœur se serra douloureusement mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître et invita Molly à se rasseoir.

- Je te remercie d'être venue, dit-elle. C'est très gentil à toi. Tu dois avoir tellement à faire…

- C'était un plaisir, répondit l'autre en souriant. Ton fils est un ange, Lily. J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant des miens…

- Fred et George ? demanda la jeune femme rousse en retenant un rire.

Molly hocha la tête et soupira profondément.

- Ils me rendent déjà folle alors qu'ils n'ont que deux ans… Ils ont une bougeotte incroyable !

- Ils vont peut-être se calmer avec l'âge…

- Merlin t'entende, Lily. Heureusement, Ronald est assez calme pour l'instant. Il ne me pose pas de problème.

Lily sourit doucement sans répondre. Le visage de Molly se fit grave.

- Et toi alors, fit-elle avec douceur, tu tiens le coup ?

Lily haussa les épaules et resserra inconsciemment son étreinte autour de son bébé.

- Oui, répondit-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait ferme. Ça va.

Molly la regarda d'un air à la fois respectueux et compatissant.

- Lily… Elle posa sa main sur le bras de son amie. J'ai énormément de respect et d'affection pour toi. J'admire ton courage mais je sais aussi à quel point c'est horrible de perdre quelqu'un qu'on a aimé plus que sa vie. Ne me dis pas que tu vas bien si ce n'est pas le cas.

Lily soupira. Elle s'attendait bien à ce genre de discours mais ça commençait à l'agacer un peu. Comment pouvait-elle espérer s'occuper correctement de son fils et aller de l'avant si tout le monde s'escrimait à lui faire dire qu'elle souffrait ? Evidemment qu'elle souffrait, elle avait mal à en crever, mais le répéter n'allégerait pas cette douleur. Et il y avait plus important à l'heure actuelle que le chagrin d'une veuve. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir perdu son époux. Merlin, pourquoi ne la laissaient-ils pas respirer un peu ?

- Je vais bien, Molly, répéta-t-elle plus fermement. Vraiment.

Il était clair qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot mais Molly sourit et hocha la tête.

- Alors c'est très bien.

L'atmosphère s'allégea sensiblement. Lily se détendit. Elle aimait aussi Molly pour cela : savoir quand il fallait reculer. Avec elle du moins. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, elle n'avait pas la même tolérance avec tout le monde… Les deux femmes discutèrent encore quelques minutes puis Molly rentra chez elle. Lily alla coucher Harry et déposa un baiser sur son front. Ensuite, elle sortit et se dirigea vers sa chambre, mais en arrivant devant la porte, elle s'arrêta, saisie d'une peur inexplicable. Elle ne pouvait retourner là dedans, elle ne pouvait pas. Pas toute seule. Sa main tremblait tellement qu'elle n'aurait même pas pu enclencher la poignée. Elle avait peur, elle avait froid. Elle était seule. Elle ne pourrait plus dormir dans cette chambre. Plus sans lui. D'ailleurs, elle ne voulait plus. Elle avait besoin… elle avait besoin de parler à un ami, quelqu'un qui la comprendrait. Pendant une seconde, elle pensa à Rémus – il était hors de question de s'adresser à Sirius maintenant – mais il avait certainement d'autres chats à fouetter à Poudlard. Alors elle retourna dans la chambre de Harry, fit apparaître un lit de camp avec des draps et un oreiller et s'allongea dessus. De cette façon, elle se sentait en sécurité et elle serait tout de suite là si Harry avait un problème. Elle contempla longtemps son fils avant de s'endormir. Il était une image rassurante dans ce monde qui devenait plus noir à chaque seconde, une source de lumière. Mais sa dispute avec Sirius l'empêcha de fermer les yeux. Elle ne supportait pas cette situation, l'idée qu'il puisse la détester pour quelque chose qui n'était pas fondé et qu'elle ne pensait même pas. Mais c'était sa faute, uniquement sa faute. Sirius n'avait fait que se défendre. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le blâmer comme elle l'avait fait, encore moins de le détester. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi tout à coup, l'opinion que Sirius avait d'elle prenait tant d'importante et elle n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir. Elle n'aurait pas la force de tout surmonter toute seule, elle le voyait bien à présent. Avec le temps, peut-être mais pas maintenant. Elle avait besoin d'un ami. Besoin de lui, de sa présence, du sentiment de sécurité et de réconfort qu'il lui apportait. Besoin de Sirius.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius se frotta les yeux, fatigué et profondément énervé. A ce rythme là, il n'allait pas garder son calme très longtemps. En face de lui, derrière son bureau, la directrice des Aurors l'assenait de conseils et de précautions à prendre pour sa prochaine mission depuis au bas mot une demi heure et il commençait à voir rouge. Par Merlin, il n'était pas un novice ! Et le premier qui se permettait un mot à propos de son fiasco contre les Mangemorts allait tâter de son dernier sortilège Lance-Flamme. Le seul qui pouvait lui faire la leçon, c'était Maugrey et personne d'autre, et surtout pas cette arriviste de blonde platine avec son maquillage façon « pot de peinture » et sa soit disant expérience qui devait avoir autant de valeur que le papier peint de ses toilettes.

- … et lorsque vous entrerez dans le bâtiment, ne vous précipitez surtout pas. Observez attentivement chaque détail, tout peut être indicateur de menace ou d'information. Ecoutez aussi, c'est très important…

Par le ciel, on recrutait les directeurs de département chez les derniers diplômés dans ce pays ou quoi ? C'était d'un pathétique…

_Aucune expérience et ça parle comme si ça avait affronté Voldemort en personne…_

- Faites travailler votre mémoire visuelle, c'est un excellent entraînement… Des fois des détails peuvent vous revenir en un éclair et croyez-moi, ça peut faire avancer des enquêtes de façon spectaculaire !

Sirius lutta pour ne pas bailler et se trémoussa sur son siège. Il n'avait qu'une envie, prendre l'encrier qui se trouvait à moins de dix centimètres de son fauteuil et le jeter au visage de Miss Tina Glover. Une vision de sa directrice, le visage ruisselant d'encre noire et son beau tailleur neuf tâché, lui traversa l'esprit et il eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas éclater de rire. Vraiment, s'il n'avait pas été dans une position délicate et si Glover n'avait pas été si récente dans le service, il aurait eu du mal à résister.

- Et d'ailleurs comme je n'arrête pas de le dire à vos collègues, mais on dirait qu'ils font exprès de ne pas m'écouter, c'est scandaleux, je suis tout de même leur supérieur hiérarchique ! Il n'y a plus de respect aujourd'hui. Tenez par exemple, l'autre jour : je rentre chez moi, je croise la fille d'une voisine. Je lui dis bonjour, normal, et cette sale gosse ne m'a pas répondu ! Vous y croyez à ça ? Non mais vraiment, où va le monde…

_Si le dieu des chieurs incompétentes existe, je vous en prie, rappelez votre émissaire, je suis convaincu…_

- Et puis c'est partout comme ça maintenant. Les gens ont l'air de croire que parce que je viens d'arriver, je ne connais rien à la vie mais c'est faux. C'est faux, c'est totalement faux, vous l'avez bien vu. Les conseils que je vous donne sont tout à fait pertinents…

_Oui, et on les trouve au chapitre III du manuel des Aurors débutants p.78_

- … même plus moyen de se faire un thé sans être bousculée ! Et vous croyez qu'ils s'excuseraient ? Rien du tout, ce ne sont que des mal élevés ! Et puis les jeunes ne savent même plus faire du thé sans sortilège maintenant. C'est lamentable. Le thé garde toute sa saveur quand on le cueille à une période précise de l'année. Le thé anglais, j'entends, bien sûr. Le thé chinois n'est pas cueilli à la même période, il y a de la pluie une seule partie de l'année mais quelle pluie ! Rien à avoir avec ici, huhu !

_Merlin, par pitié… Faîtes écrouler ce plafond, envoyez une tornade, une attaque de Mangemorts, une invasion de sauterelles ou même ma mère si vous n'avez rien d'autre sous la main mais je vous en supplie… Sortez-moi de là._

Toc, toc, toc.

Sirius se redressa aussitôt, n'osant croire que son vœu ait été si rapidement exaucé. Tina Glover eut l'air contrarié d'être interrompu mais elle adopta un air digne et sérieux et s'éclaircit la voix avant de dire :

- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit et une jeune fille passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

- Excusez-moi Miss Glover mais on demande Mr Black dans son bur…

Sirius n'attendit même pas qu'elle ait fini sa phrase. Il se leva d'un bond, salua rapidement sa directrice et sortit avant qu'elle ait pu protester. Il l'entendit pousser des cris indignés du couloir et un sourire ravi se dessina sur ses lèvres. Cette visite tombait vraiment à point nommé. Il ignorait l'identité du visiteur mais il le bénissait d'ores et déjà de l'avoir sauvé d'une overdose de gloveritude. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers son bureau, poussa la porte… s'arrêta. Son sourire disparut instantanément.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Lily se leva et fit quelques pas vers Sirius, Harry dans ses bras. Elle semblait épuisée. En voyant Harry, Sirius eut une soudaine envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer contre lui. Merlin, ce gosse… c'était déjà James. Ces yeux chocolat, cette touffe de cheveux ébouriffés, ce sourire malicieux… Son filleul, le fils de son meilleur ami. Si proche et il ne pouvait pas le toucher. Ça faisait mal, tellement mal. Il ferma les yeux le temps de reprendre contenance.

- Si c'est pour me faire la morale une fois de plus, tu pouvais t'épargner de la fatigue et éviter d'exposer Harry au danger…

- Je ne suis pas venue pour cela, Sirius.

Sa voix était douce, amicale, aucune agressivité. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi alors ?

Lily eut l'air peiné par la question mais elle ne dit rien et se contenta de tendre son fils à Sirius. Stupéfait, ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul. Que faisait-elle ? Pourquoi lui tendait-elle Harry ? Lily se rapprocha et lui tendit de nouveau.

- Prends-le, insista-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Sirius ne comprenait plus rien. Attends une seconde. Il y a deux semaines, tu m'accuses d'être un parrain irresponsable et aujourd'hui, tu me proposes de le prendre dans mes bras ? Je te suis pas, Lily.

Elle soupira et regarda ailleurs. Elle inspira ensuite profondément.

- Je ne suis pas parfaite, dit-elle finalement. J'ai des tas de défauts, je le sais, dont celui de m'échauffer trop rapidement.

- Sans rire…

- Je parle sans réfléchir, je suis égoïste, bornée et je blâme les gens pour des choses qu'ils n'ont pas faites, je sais. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Je… je te demande pardon. Je n'avais pas le droit de te dire tout ça. Et je n'avais pas le droit non plus de t'empêcher de voir Harry.

Désarçonné par tant d'honnêteté, Sirius sentit sa colère fondre, remplacée par une vague de compassion.

- Je peux comprendre… murmura-t-il.

- Tu peux comprendre mais ça n'empêche pas la douleur. Et je… Elle déglutit péniblement. Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux à cause de moi et de Harry. Tu… tu mérites de le voir, de le toucher, de… Sa voix se noua. Tu mérites d'être son parrain…

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

- Je… je ne voulais pas te le laisser parce que… c'est le fils de James, tu comprends ?

- Je comprends, je comprends, Lily, fit précipitamment Sirius.

- Mais j'ai réalisé… j'ai réalisé que j'avais vraiment besoin de toi. Une deuxième larme coula. Tu es le seul… le seul qui puisse vraiment comprendre… Et… et ce n'est pas juste… ce n'est pas juste que tu ne puisses pas voir et t'occuper de ton filleul… Alors… tu peux le prendre… Vraiment.

Et elle lui tendit de nouveau le bébé. Sirius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il allait pouvoir prendre son filleul dans ses bras, enfin. Le toucher, l'entendre gazouiller, le voir baver. Il s'approcha, le cœur battant. Lily déposa délicatement Harry entre ses bras et il le serra contre son torse, tout doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il sentit le petit garçon s'appuyer sur son épaule et sa joue, preuve qu'il était en confiance. Une joie immense l'envahit. Enfin, enfin !

- Salut bonhomme, dit-il en touchant la joue de Harry. Je suis Sirius, ton parrain. T'es déjà un beau gosse, dis donc !

Comme s'il avait compris, Harry lui fit un grand sourire et gloussa en tendant ses petites mains. L'émotion submergea Sirius. Il caressa la tête du bébé et l'embrassa sur la tempe, les larmes aux yeux. Merlin, qu'il aimait ce gosse. A côté de lui, Lily les regardait, souriante mais les joues toujours humides. Un élan d'affection envahit Sirius. Calant Harry dans son bras gauche, il passa son bras droit autour des épaules de Lily et l'attira contre lui. Elle ne résista pas. Elle fourra son visage dans le creux de son épaule et passa ses bras autour de la taille de son ami. Ses épaules tressautèrent, secouées par des sanglots silencieux. Sirius resserra son étreinte autour de ses épaules. Tellement fragile… Tellement fragile derrière sa voix et son visage déterminés. Elle pouvait bien dire aux autres que ça allait, avec lui, elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant. Elle ne pouvait pas parce qu'elle savait qu'ils ressentaient la même chose. La même terrible sensation de vide et de solitude. La même terreur. Il savait aussi à quel point accepter de lui présenter Harry et de le laisser le prendre dans ses bras avait dû être une décision difficile. A quel point ça devait lui coûter de voir son fils dans les bras d'un autre homme que James. Le fait qu'elle ait fait ça pour lui représentait beaucoup. A cet instant, Harry et Lily étaient les deux seuls êtres pour qui il aurait tout, absolument tout fait. James n'était plus là, c'était à lui de les protéger, de les rendre heureux. Lily venait de lui donner son accord. Alors, tout doucement, il lui caressa le dos à grands mouvements lents pour la calmer.

- Ça va aller, murmura-t-il. Ça va aller maintenant, Lily. Je suis là, je vais t'aider.

Sur les joues de la jeune femme, de nouvelles larmes coulèrent.

A suivre !


	7. Besoin d'elle

Je sais, je sais, je saaaaaais, je suis terriblement en retard ! A ce stade, c'est même plus du retard d'ailleurs, c'est de l'abus (et encore…). Bref, j'espère quand même que vous continuerez de me lire… Please (mode chibi ). Enfin bref, le truc c'est que j'étais bien partie et je me suis dit que la ligne chronologique ne collait pas, l'ellipse était trop longue donc il a fallu que je colle un passage intermédiaire et le propre des passages intermédiaires, c'est qu'on ne sait pas quoi mettre dedans. La preuve, ce chapitre fait 15 pages… Mais vous vous en foutez n'est-ce pas, je vous ennuie donc… Ben je vous laisse lire.

Une petite précision toutefois et même deux (qui a dit « roooh » ?)

d'abord, sachez qu'il ne se passe pratiquement rien. Eh oui, c'est une pure exploration de la relation Sirius/Lily

ensuite, vous trouverez sans doute le style… différent. C'est normal. Je viens de découvrir Virginia Woolf et j'ai été tellement impressionnée que ben, j'ai voulu tester son approche des personnages. Pour ceux qui connaissent, il y a peut-être une image que vous reconnaîtrez. Voilà, je ne sais pas si ça vous plaira, je l'espère mais en tous les cas, il se passera beaucoup plus de choses au prochain chapitre, c'est promis.

Et maintenant, je vous laisse lire !

Un grand merci à : **nanou01, samy **(tiens, une boîte de kleenex lol. Merci, ça m'a fait très plaisir), **aurélie **(euh non, je ne pense pas que ce soit la fic à laquelle tu penses. Pour preuve, quand j'ai reçu ta review me suis dit "si elle connait la suite, ça m'arrangerait qu'elle m'en parle pasque je rame un peu là XD". Merci à toi !), **kalyna **(t'as lu les 5 premiers ? J'espère que t'as lu le 6ème aussi lol. merci miss)**, kalea-chan, Maiionette, Miss Bloody, Melhope **et **bounette.

* * *

**

Chapitre VII 

Besoin d'elle

Lily posa le biberon vide sur la table basse en bois du salon et essuya avec de petits gestes précautionneux les lèvres mouchetées de blanc de son fils. Le bébé gloussa et agita ses mains pour tenter d'attraper les doigts de sa mère. La jeune femme se mit à rire et lui tendit son index avec un sourire attendri. Il avait bien grandi au cours des derniers mois, c'était un bel enfant. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs et ébouriffés que ceux de son père et chaque jour qui passait semblait accentuer cette ressemblance, ce qui n'était pas sans provoquer des pincements de cœur à Lily quand, au détour d'une pensée, cette similitude s'abattait sur elle avec la violence d'une vague de pluie. Il n'était pas très grand pour son âge mais il restait largement dans la moyenne, ainsi que sa courbe de poids. Lily ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure à ce sujet, les garçons grandissaient souvent très vite et d'un seul coup. Quant aux yeux… Elle se pencha vers Harry jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent et lui fit un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Ses yeux, qui avaient été plutôt bleu clair jusqu'à récemment étaient à présent du même vert éclatant que les siens. Sans être vaniteuse de nature, Lily trouvait les yeux de Harry absolument magnifiques, tant pour la pureté de leur couleur que pour l'étrange sentiment qui s'emparait d'elle quand elle se plongeait dans le regard de son fils. Comme si… comme si par le seul pouvoir de ses yeux, le bébé dissuadait les gens de lui cacher quoi que ce fût. C'était une sensation à la fois amusante et effrayante.

- Maintenant tu sais ce que les gens ressentent quand tu les regardes dans les yeux, lui avait dit Sirius quand elle lui avait fait part de son impression.

Elle avait ri.

Lily sourit à ce souvenir tout en tapotant doucement le dos de Harry pour lui faire faire son rot. Oui, les choses allaient définitivement mieux. Elle pouvait à présent penser à Sirius sans se sentir mal à l'aise ou triste. Le jeune homme avait tenu sa promesse. Chaque jour, il venait les voir, elle et Harry, prenait le temps de prendre un thé avec elle le matin si elle le lui proposait et de jouer avec Harry le soir. Il ne restait jamais très longtemps cependant, jamais plus d'une heure. Lily savait qu'il n'osait pas, qu'il ne voulait pas leur imposer sa présence et elle ne savait pas trop comment interpréter la chose, ni comment elle devait se sentir par rapport à cela. Ils évitaient d'ailleurs le sujet de manière générale quand ils se voyaient. Tous les deux étaient trop conscients du besoin qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre pour risquer de briser cette fragile harmonie retrouvée par des sujets qui les faisaient toujours souffrir, lui comme elle. C'était étrange et d'un autre côté, pas tant que ça. Quelque part, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en parler entre eux, _savoir_ leur suffisait. Lily n'était pas certaine de savoir ce que cela signifiait, encore moins de vouloir le comprendre.

Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Sa situation actuelle la satisfaisait. Voir Sirius près d'elle, le voir sourire, se transformer en chien pour jouer avec Harry, l'entendre lui raconter ses journées lui apportait plus de réconfort qu'elle n'aurait su le dire. Ses petites attentions, sa bonne humeur, sa simple présence suffisaient à apporter à sa vie de petits rais de lumière et Merlin soit loué, elle était en mesure de pleinement mesurer sa chance. Sirius avait réintégré sa vie avec un tel naturel... C'était comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Elle avait craint que le voir s'occuper de Harry et assumer son rôle de parrain ne fût trop douloureux mais ses peurs s'étaient vite révélées infondées et si Sirius ne comblait pas l'absence de James – ne le pourrait jamais, il la rendait un peu moins douloureuse.

Une odeur désagréable parvint alors à ses narines et elle comprit avec un soupir qu'il était temps de changer la couche de Harry. Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à la salle de bain. Là, elle le coucha sur la table à linger et lui ôta sa couche qu'elle jeta dans la poubelle. Elle nettoya ensuite ses petites fesses avec des lingettes fraîches, les sécha et les adoucit avec du talc. Quand elle eût fini de lui mettre une nouvelle couche, elle alla mettre Harry au lit et resta près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Elle jeta ensuite quelques enchantements de protection autour du berceau ainsi qu'un sort d'alarme, puis elle sortit de la chambre et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se faire couler un bain. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas accordée un tel plaisir et l'eau chaude la détendrait.

Tandis que l'eau coulait, elle se détourna et regarda par la fenêtre de la salle de bain. La nuit était tombée rapidement mais il n'y avait pas d'étoile. Sans doute ne ferait-il pas beau demain… Elle soupira légèrement. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre de nuits, pleines de nuages qui formaient comme un épais tapis de poussière sur le monde. Ça lui rappelait… tout. Tout le danger qui régnait autour d'eux et auquel ils n'avaient échappé que par miracle jusqu'à présent. Echappé était un bien grand mot cela dit. Non en fait, il ne convenait pas. Ils n'avaient pas échappé au danger et à la mort, ce n'était pas vrai. Son soleil était mort et maintenant, elle ne pouvait même pas rechercher du réconfort dans l'éclat pâle de la lune et des étoiles. Dommage. Elle aimait contempler ces petits diamants qui scintillaient dans le ciel comme des milliers de perles blanches, rechercher et trouver leurs formes. Ce soir pourtant, elle devrait s'en passer.

Avec un nouveau soupir, elle coupa le robinet et se glissa avec délice dans l'eau chaude. Une sensation de bien-être l'envahit aussitôt. Que c'était agréable… Cette chaleur qui nimbait le corps avec une infinie douceur, comme pour ne pas la brusquer, cette impression de protection, d'isolement… Elle prendrait des bains plus souvent désormais, elle en était certaine. Elle tendit le bras en grognant d'effort pour attraper la bouteille de bain moussant et en versa une quantité non négligeable dans la baignoire. Une délicieuse odeur d'agrumes s'éleva en même temps qu'une épaisse couche de mousse. Lily soupira de bonheur. C'était tout simplement parfait. Il y avait toujours du danger dehors mais là, en cet instant, elle abaissait sa garde et se laissait aller à une joie simple. Elle prit de la mousse entre ses mains et souffla dessus par jeu. Ce ne fut pas concluant du tout car aucune bulle ne s'envola mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle s'allongea complètement dans la baignoire, étira ses jambes et dénoua ses cheveux. Puis elle ferma les yeux et un sourire serein se dessina sur ses lèvres. C'était parfait.

Elle sortit environ une heure plus tard, un peu engourdie mais satisfaite. Elle s'enveloppa dans son peignoir, sécha rapidement ses cheveux avec une serviette et alla enfiler son pyjama dans sa chambre. Elle ne s'y attarda pas cependant. Sirius avait réussi à l'y faire entrer de nouveau à force de patience et de gentillesse et aujourd'hui, elle parvenait à venir y prendre des affaires ou y faire le ménage mais y dormir restait au-dessus de ses forces. Elle continuait de dormir dans la chambre de Harry et avait convaincu Sirius de la laisser faire en lui disant qu'elle préférait être directement sur place en cas de problème. Tout en enfilant son haut de pyjama, elle réalisa que son ami n'était pas venu aujourd'hui, ni hier. Il n'avait pas envoyé de message non plus. Lily n'était pas particulièrement inquiète mais dire qu'elle s'en moquait aurait été un mensonge. La plénitude qu'elle avait ressentie dans son bain s'évanouit, remplacée par une vague de malaise. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Sirius ne l'avait pas prévenue qu'il ne viendrait pas. Il avait certainement beaucoup de travail mais… tout de même. Juste un message par hibou, ça ne prenait pas beaucoup de temps.

- Raaah, mais pourquoi je pense à ça ? grogna-t-elle en secouant la tête. C'est stupide, il a certainement un millier de raisons valables.

Elle jeta la serviette humide sur son lit, enfila ses chaussons et s'apprêta à aller rejoindre Harry quand elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas vérifié les enchantements de sécurité pour la nuit. Elle prit donc sa baguette et descendit donc les escaliers à petits pas rapides, frissonnant un peu quand un courant d'air frais passa sur ses épaules nues.

Arrivée en bas, elle se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Quelqu'un était assis dans un des fauteuils, dos à l'escalier et donc à elle. Elle voyait sa tête brune dépasser, légèrement penchée sur le côté. Un frisson la secoua de la tête aux pieds en même temps que son esprit se mettait à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Qui était-ce ? Comment était-il entré sans déclancher les alarmes ? Etait-ce… Son souffle qu'elle avait provisoirement bloqué se relâcha et ses muscles se détendirent sensiblement. Oui bien sûr, ça ne pouvait qu'être lui. Elle assura cependant sa baguette dans sa main, s'approcha à pas lents et mesurés et contourna le fauteuil. Et là, elle ferma les yeux de soulagement. C'était bien Sirius. Il était assis, les jambes croisées et sa tête appuyée sur sa main droite. Il dormait. Lily secoua la tête avec agacement et posa sa baguette sur la table basse. Vraiment… il aurait pu prévenir, ou au moins l'avertir de sa présence ! Elle aurait pu lui jeter un sort par erreur ou pire. Vraiment, il ne pensait à rien.

_Ah les hommes…_

Soyons toutefois honnête, elle était soulagée de voir qu'il n'était pas blessé.

Elle eut un geste pour le réveiller puis se ravisa et à la place s'assit en face de lui sur le canapé et l'observa. Il semblait fatigué : ses traits étaient tirés et il avait des cernes sous les yeux. Sans doute n'avait-il pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Les yeux de Lily errèrent dans ses cheveux, le long de sa mâchoire carrée puis de sa main crispée sur sa propre baguette. Elle soupira. C'était dans ce genre de moments qu'elle se rappelait combien ils étaient jeunes, tous. Vingt ans. Vingt ans… Elle eut un presque envie de rire. Elle ne se sentait pas comme si elle avait vingt ans, elle avait plutôt l'impression d'en avoir trente. La mort vieillissait sans doute… C'était d'autant plus vrai pour Sirius. Il arrivait à Lily de penser que ce n'était pas par hasard s'il avait été aussi immature à Poudlard : en tant que Black, en tant qu'aîné et en tant que mouton noir rejeté de sa famille, il avait dû grandir beaucoup plus vite que Peter ou James et ne l'avait certainement pas désiré. Faire l'imbécile en classe avait dû être un moyen pour lui de rattraper le temps perdu. De même pour Rémus…

Soudain, Sirius se crispa et s'agita, visiblement aux prises avec un cauchemar. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et une expression d'angoisse apparut sur ses traits lisses. Il serrait sa baguette si fort que les phalanges de sa main en devenaient blanches. Peu désireuse d'assister à un jet de sort involontaire ou aux peurs profondes de son ami, Lily se leva et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Sirius… murmura-t-elle. Sirius.

Le jeune homme sursauta violemment et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Sa baguette fendit l'air comme une flèche et à une vitesse telle que Lily n'eut pas le temps de reculer. L'extrémité de l'instrument de bois se matérialisa entre ses deux yeux, à deux millimètres de son front. Un coup d'œil au visage de son ami suffit à lui apprendre que son esprit était toujours en état d'alerte et qu'au moindre geste brusque de sa part, il attaquerait. Elle ne bougea pas.

- C'est moi, Sirius, dit-elle lentement. C'est moi.

Et elle leva les mains pour qu'il constate qu'elle n'était pas armée. Sirius cligna des yeux au son de sa voix comme s'il venait seulement d'émerger complètement de son cauchemar et Lily vit ses pupilles aller de son visage à ses mains puis embrasser la pièce d'un regard rapide. La reconnaissance puis la détente et le soulagement traversèrent son visage. Lily sut alors qu'il n'y avait plus de danger et fit un pas en arrière, sans toutefois rompre le contact visuel. Sirius garda sa baguette tendue encore un instant puis il laissa tomber son bras et ferma les yeux, une main sur son front. Lily pensait qu'il allait s'excuser ou lui dire bonsoir mais rien ne vint et cela la mit mal à l'aise. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

- Sirius… commença-t-elle. Est-ce que ça va ?

Il ne répondit pas et garda sa main devant ses yeux. Lily remarqua qu'elle tremblait légèrement. Elle fronça les sourcils et se leva du canapé avant de s'agenouiller devant son ami. Elle posa avec douceur une main sur son genou.

- Sirius… appela-t-elle encore. Sirius, regarde-moi.

Comme il ne régissait pas, elle lui prit la main.

- Regarde-moi, insista-t-elle.

Enfin, il leva les yeux. Lily déglutit. Il semblait à la fois terrifié, épuisé et perdu, le tout voilé par un reste de fatigue et par une contenance qu'il s'efforçait visiblement de rassembler. N'était-ce du qu'au cauchemar ou la fatigue ou bien… ou bien avait-il eu un problème en mission ? Elle avala sa salive et choisit soigneusement ses mots.

- Depuis quand es-tu là ?

Il fronça les sourcils, visiblement perplexe, et regarda sa montre.

- Une demi heure à peu près.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas monté ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je suis monté mais j'ai entendu le bruit de l'eau donc j'en ai conclu que tu te douchais ou que tu prenais un bain. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres. Quoi, tu aurais voulu que je vienne te dire bonsoir dans la salle de bain ?

Pour toute réponse, Lily lui tapa sur le bras mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Bon… s'il plaisantait, c'est qu'il n'était pas aussi mal qu'elle l'avait craint. Après réflexion, ce n'était peut-être pas si bon signe que cela mais le fait qu'il ait la présence d'esprit de blaguer prouvait que son cerveau fonctionnait encore. Dans le contexte actuel, mieux valait s'attendre à tout et Sirius était suffisamment inconscient pour rentrer chez lui blessé et essayer de le cacher aux autres. Elle l'examina rapidement pour détecter d'éventuelles blessures mais hormis sa pâleur qui pouvait tout aussi bien être l'œuvre de l'épuisement, elle ne vit rien d'anormal.

- Depuis quand n'as-tu pas dormi ? demanda-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- J'ai juste manqué la nuit dernière.

Elle plissa ses yeux. _Mensonge. _Un Auror ne se trimballait pas de pareilles valises sous les yeux après seulement une nuit blanche mais elle trouva préférable de ne pas le lui dire.

- Tu n'es pas venu hier, dit-elle.

Il hausse les épaules sans répondre.

- J'aimerais que tu me préviennes quand tu ne viens pas, reprit la jeune femme, sentant l'inquiétude revenir. Ça m'évitera de me faire du souci inutilement.

Nouveau sourire malin.

- Oui, maman.

Mais cette fois, Lily ne lui rendit pas son sourire. Quelque chose clochait, elle en était certaine. Elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Ce petit sourire, cette étincelle de malice dans les yeux, tout cela n'était qu'une comédie. Il avait eu ou avait un problème qui le tracassait et il le cachait derrière son masque de comique. C'était tellement gros, tellement _lui _que pendant un moment, elle le détesta. Comment pouvait-il se comporter ainsi ? Comment osait-il faire semblant devant elle ? Pour la rassurer ? Conneries, il devrait savoir qu'elle ne serait pas dupe. La colère l'envahit et Sirius dut le voir car son sourire s'effaça.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Je ne pensais pas que tu…

- Que je quoi ? le coupa Lily, agacée. Que je m'inquiéterais ? Il n'y a que les mères et les petites amies qui ont le droit de s'inquiéter ?

- Bien sûr que non mais…

- Alors la prochaine fois, dis-moi ! Juste un message, c'est pas grand-chose. Bon sang, Sirius, par les temps qui courent et après ce qui s'est passé, c'est normal que je…

- Lily, je t'en prie, implora Sirius, les yeux fermés.

Elle se tut aussitôt. Il avait compris. Elle soupira et se releva.

- Tu veux un thé ? demanda-t-elle plus doucement.

Il lui jeta un regard reconnaissant.

- Oui, merci.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle lui tendait une tasse chaude et fumante. Il la prit avec un hochement de tête et se cala dans le fauteuil avant de renverser sa tête en arrière, la tasse sur ses genoux. Sa propre tasse dans les mains, Lily reprit sa place dans le canapé et croisa ses jambes. Ils restèrent un long moment sans parler. Lily ne savait pas ce qu'elle était censée faire. Jusqu'à présent, lorsqu'il était venu, ça n'avait pas été pour discuter de leurs sentiments respectifs, simplement se montrer qu'ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre. Qu'en cas de problème, ils s'aideraient. Mais à présent que ce moment était venu, Lily réalisait qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il fallait s'y prendre. Elle avait beau être son amie, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment réconforté, ç'avait été le rôle de James depuis toujours. Et maintenant… que devait-elle lui dire ? Attaquer directement était de toutes façons hors de question et ne servirait qu'à braquer Sirius. Elle inspira profondément.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ce soir ? demanda-t-elle en prenant soin de donner à sa voix une intonation amicale.

Il ne fallait surtout pas que sa question ait l'air d'un reproche. Il haussa les sourcils, visiblement étonné.

- Pour être sûr que vous alliez bien, dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il y avait certainement du vrai dans ce qu'il disait mais ce n'était pas tout.

- C'est gentil, dit-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

- C'est normal, plutôt.

- Harry va bien.

- Tant mieux. Et toi ?

- Aussi.

- Bien.

Le silence à nouveau. Lily changea de position sur le canapé et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. La situation aurait presque pu être risible. Ils étaient là, assis l'un en face de l'autre, à attendre que l'autre parle, fasse un geste, n'importe quoi pourvu que cette ambiance lourde se dissipe, et ils ne faisaient rien. Ils étaient amis pourtant, savaient tout l'un de l'autre ou presque. Lily savait qu'elle pouvait lui parler… avant. Avant, oui, elle aurait pu. Maintenant… maintenant elle ne savait plus très bien comment qualifier leur relation. C'était compliqué. Tout était tellement simple quand ils se contentaient de rire et de parler de choses sans importance… C'était vraiment absurde. Une comédie encore une fois, ils ne jouaient jamais qu'une comédie. Elle pouvait bien accuser Sirius de jouer un rôle, elle n'était pas mieux lotie. Trop lâche. Trop lâche pour accepter de faire face à leurs problèmes. Au fond, c'était peut-être cela ; reconnaître qu'ils avaient le même souci, accepter l'idée qu'ils devaient en parler ensemble pour le résoudre. Ils le désiraient tous les deux mais les mots qu'ils avaient eu flottaient entre eux comme un nuage noir, fantôme de ce qui les avait séparé et de ce qui les séparerait à nouveau si jamais ils échouaient. Lily déglutit avec peine. _Parle, _supplia-t-elle mentalement. _Dis quelque chose, je t'en supplie. Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi. _Qu'il la délivre, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas.

Mais il ne disait rien, se contentant de boire une gorgée de son thé de temps en temps. Il ne la regardait pas, semblait presque fuir son regard. Lily se sentit à la fois peinée et agacée. Merlin, pourquoi était-il venu si c'était pour lui gâcher ses soirées par des ambiances aussi lugubres ? Pourquoi n'allait-il pas se saouler dans son appartement tout seul ? Une immense honte la submergea avant même qu'elle ait terminé cette pensée. Honte d'être aussi égoïste, honte de savoir qu'au fond, c'était la vérité. Elle se détestait autant qu'elle le détestait, lui. Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne parlait-_elle _pas ? Sans prévenir, il leva les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent. Lily regarda aussitôt ailleurs mais c'était trop tard. Elle avait vu la lueur de désespoir et de détresse, ne pouvait plus faire comme si de rien n'était. Toute sa colère fondit, remplacée par la chaleur réconfortante, incroyablement libératrice de l'affection. Elle allait le faire, elle allait l'aider.

- Tu aimes le thé ? demanda-t-elle. C'est une nouvelle saveur que je viens de tester. Cannelle pamplemousse.

Il releva la tête et elle pensa capter du soulagement dans ses yeux.

- Il est très bon, oui. Où l'as-tu acheté ?

- Un épicier indien qui vient d'ouvrir sur la place. Je te le recommande.

Sourire.

- J'y penserai.

Et encore, le silence. Lily entortilla une boucle autour de son index, un peu plus à l'aise. Le thème du thé était d'une terrifiante banalité mais elle ne pouvait pas réattaquer directement sur sa mission de la veille. Pas encore. Le problème – à court terme du moins – se trouvait là, aucun doute là-dessus. Maintenant, tout allait dépendre de sa capacité à amener le sujet en douceur. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif. Il s'était un peu détendu, elle le voyait. C'était bon signe, signe qu'il avait compris son initiative et qu'il voulait bien la laisser faire. Cette pensée l'encouragea.

- Tu as dîné ? J'ai un reste de poulet si tu veux. Et des haricots.

Elle n'aurait pu en jurer mais il lui sembla que Sirius avait pâli. Ce fut pourtant avec le sourire qu'il lui répondit :

- J'ai mangé au bureau. Un truc dégueu, comme d'habitude. Tu n'as pas idée de la tête que peuvent avoir des carottes une fois qu'elles sont passées entre les mains des cuistots du ministère. Ça ressemble plus à de la purée d'artichaut qu'autre chose.

Ce n'était pas ça. Ce n'était pas ça qu'il devait répondre. Il ne devait pas prendre ses questions comme une porte de sortie.

- Ils doivent manquer de personnel, répondit-elle en souriant.

- C'est certain, rebondit-il aussitôt. Mais à ce rythme là, ils nous affameront avant même que les Mangemorts ne nous tombent dessus.

Elle secoua mentalement la tête. Il répondait trop vite. Il ne voulait définitivement pas discuter avec elle. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fuyait-il ? Pourquoi la rejetait-il ? N'avait-il pas compris ? Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'éloigne, il fallait qu'ils arrivent à surmonter tout cela ensemble. Il fallait… Mais il fuyait, se dérobait, il ne la regardait même plus. Elle se sentit à deux doigts de lâcher prise et de le laisser partir mais la panique fut plus forte. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre encore, elle ne voulait pas. S'il ne s'accrochait pas à elle, alors elle s'accrocherait à lui. Elle chercha son regard et l'accrocha, s'y plongea, fermement décidée à ne plus lâcher. _Est-ce que tu sens ça ? _pensa-t-elle en le regardant intensément comme si elle avait pu lui communiquer ses pensées par le seul pouvoir de ses yeux. _C'est moi, je suis là, près de toi. Fais-moi confiance. Il faut qu'on se fasse confiance, tu le sais, non ? Et c'est pour ça que tu es venu._

Il lui rendit son regard, incertain, hésitant, troublé. Elle pouvait presque voir les mots essayer de se frayer un chemin à travers ses mâchoires contractées. Tout en lui se tendait dans cet ultime effort pour parler. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant. S'il ne se confiait pas maintenant, il ne le ferait plus et alors leur amitié serait définitivement amputée de sa sincérité. Elle perdrait son sens et ils se retrouveraient seuls. Elle avait fait le premier pas, il fallait qu'il réponde, elle ne pouvait pas le faire à sa place. Il ouvrit la bouche.

- Oh merde, il est tard ! l'entendit-elle jurer avec un bref regard vers sa montre. Je suis désolé, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai encore des dossiers sur le feu.

Lily eut la sensation d'avoir reçu un coup de massue sur le crâne.Hébétée, elle resta silencieuse une seconde puis posa sa tasse sur la table.

- D'accord. Comme tu veux.

Il eut l'air surpris qu'elle obtempère si vite puis, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne change d'avis, il posa sa tasse vide et se leva d'un geste vif. Cela lui fit de la peine. Il brossa sa veste, rajusta son col. Elle se leva à son tour et croisa ses bras sur son ventre. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait froid.

- Merci pour le thé, Lily.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers son ami. Il souriait mais ce n'était pas le même sourire que tout à l'heure. Il n'était pas faux, il ne cachait pas un malaise, il exprimait une sincère reconnaissance. Il ne la remerciait pas pour le thé, comprit-elle alors et cette prise de conscience allégea un peu son coeur.

Ils se regardèrent. Longtemps. Lui, lui demandant silencieusement si elle lui en voulait, si tout était toujours comme avant et elle lui répondant que non, que ce qu'ils obtenaient n'était rien d'autre qu'un sursis. Désormais, il ne tenait plus qu'à lui de faire en sorte que quelque chose de beau et de neuf en émerge. A cela, il ne répondit rien. Il lui adressa un dernier sourire emprunt de tristesse et disparut dans un Crac sonore. Lily, elle, se dirigea vers les escaliers et alla directement se coucher. Elle mit toutefois du temps à s'endormir.

Elle apprit bien plus tard par Emily Jones, une Auror, que l'équipe de Sirius avait fait un prisonnier deux jours auparavant et que c'était lui qui avait été chargé de l'interrogatoire.

* * *

Sirius changea de position sur sa chaise et passa sa main dans ses cheveux tout en pianotant nerveusement sur la large table de bois de châtaignier devant lui. Il était arrivé le premier à la réunion de l'Ordre pour une fois, si l'on exceptait bien évidemment Fumseck qui était toujours là avant tout le monde. Perché sur le dossier d'une des chaises, il fixait Sirius de ses yeux dorés et ronds. Le jeune homme secoua la tête, mal à l'aise. Saleté d'oiseau… Pourquoi le regardait-il comme ça ? Pourquoi ne regardait-il pas ailleurs ? Il ressemblait à un bol de graines ou quoi ? Il se renversa contre le dossier de sa chaise et renversa la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Ses paupières lui brûlaient, pesaient comme une chape de plomb sur ses yeux fatigués mais il savait qu'il ne s'endormirait pas. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne dormait plus du tout à vrai dire. Combien de temps allait-il encore tenir à ce rythme, il l'ignorait mais ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'est que ça n'allait pas tarder à se voir. Il rouvrit les yeux. Fumseck le fixait toujours, l'air de parfaitement savoir ce qui tourmentait le sorcier et de ne pourtant éprouver qu'une sereine curiosité. Un regard digne de Dumbledore lui-même. La bouche de Sirius se tordit en une grimace amère. _Saleté d'oiseau._

_- Que… qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Où on est ?_

_- Aucune importance. Dis-nous tout ce que tu sais sur Voldemort._

_- Q… quoi ? Je… je ne sais rien du tout !_

_- Mauvaise réponse._

Un frisson tellement violent qu'il aurait pu passer pour un spasme le secoua et manqua de le faire tomber de sa chaise. Il jura intérieurement tout en vérifiant que personne ne l'avait vu puis se laissa retomber contre le dossier. _Putain…_ Cette voix... cette voix le poursuivait nuit et jour, jour et nuit, jusqu'au plus profond de son sommeil - lorsqu'il parvenait à dormir. Il revoyait le visage tendu, appréhensif, effrayé et il _se _revoyait, debout, droit, la baguette à la main et le cœur vide.

_« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous n'allez quand même pas… Non… non, non, s'il vous plait… S'il vous plait ! Je ne sais rien, je le jure ! Je le jure !! Pitié, ne faites pas ça ! »_

Sirius ferma les yeux et appuya son poing contre son front. Quelque part, il ne réalisait toujours pas. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il ait pu faire une chose pareille. Comment avait-il pu ? Comment avait-il osé ? Comment osait-il encore se regarder dans la glace ? Comment osait-il même se présenter ici et maintenant à une réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix quand ce dernier n'était composé que de personnes honorables ? Il n'était pas honorable, il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Il était mauvais, mauvais ! Il porta son poing contre sa bouche, étouffant un début de sanglot.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Merlin, mais qu'avait-il fait ?

_« Non, non, non, je vous en supplie, NOOON !! »_

Son souffle s'accéléra, il mordit dans sa main pour ne pas crier. Il se sentait noir, sale. Black. L'horreur l'étrangla, l'empêchant de respirer. Il se mit à trembler. Non… Non, non, il n'était pas un Black, il ne l'était pas, ne l'était plus ! Il ne pouvait pas tout gâcher maintenant. Le visage de James se matérialisa dans l'obscurité. Il mordit plus fort. _Putain… putain, James… _Il avait besoin de lui, désespérément besoin de lui. Pas de Rémus, pas de Peter, pas de Lily, de James. Lui seul avait réussi à le faire se sentir différent, lui seul était parvenu à le faire se sentir en sécurité. Et Merlin, il lui manquait tellement ! Il ne voulait pas devenir mauvais, il voulait rester Sirius, simplement Sirius. Et comment allait-il annoncer cela aux autres ? Il se figea et entrouvrit les yeux. La douloureuse réalité, la seule réalité, la seule option s'imposa à lui, aussi amère que du pus de Bubobulbe. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire. C'était impossible. Jamais il ne supporterait leur regard, jamais ils ne comprendraient, ne lui pardonneraient un tel acte. Jamais, jamais.

Il éleva ses mains devant son visage. Elles étaient pleines de sang.

_Des hurlements. Son visage reste impassible._

A cet instant, la porte de la large salle s'ouvrit. Sirius se redressa aussitôt. Des membres de l'Ordre entrèrent. Parmi eux, Franck et Alice Longdubat, Dumbledore, Rémus et, à la grande surprise de Sirius, Lily. C'était la première fois qu'elle participait à une réunion depuis la mort de James. Il fit la moue. Sa présence le mettait mal à l'aise. Il repensait sans cesse à leur dernière rencontre, à la façon dont il l'avait repoussée alors qu'elle avait voulu l'aider. Ce souvenir lui faisait de la peine. Il revoyait chacune de ses tentatives pour le faire se confier comme un match de Quidditch au ralenti et lui se dérobant systématiquement. Il avait désespérément eu envie de lui parler, de se confier mais il n'avait pas réussi. Comment l'aurait-il pu ?

Il se leva et alla à leur rencontre, souriant malgré le nœud de tension qui gigotait au fond de son ventre.

- Salut, Rémus. Salut, Lily. Je ne savais pas que tu réintégrais l'ordre aujourd'hui.

- Surprise, lui répondit-elle en souriant. J'ai laissé Harry avec Molly.

Sirius hocha la tête sans répondre. Ce « surprise » lancé avec nonchalance était tout sauf innocent. Un moyen de lui rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas oublié leur précédente conversation et qu'elle était toujours déterminée à découvrir ce qu'il cachait. Rien de très étonnant venant d'elle, ni de très réjouissant.

- Ça va, Patmol ? lui demanda Rémus. Je te trouve pâle.

_« Je te jure que si tu craches pas le morceau très bientôt, je vais vraiment m'énerver et là, tu vas t'en mordre les doigts ! Tu crois qu'il y a que les Mangemorts qui savent torturer les gens ? Eh bien tu te trompes !! »_

- Ça va, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. Je vais bien, pas de souci.

- Moi aussi, je te trouve pâle, lança Lily d'un ton où nonchalance et inquiétude étaient dosés avec une redoutable précision. Fatigué ?

Il ne pouvait pas nier.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement. Je ne dors pas beaucoup en ce moment.

Une lueur étrange palpita dans les yeux verts de Lily comme si elle avait anticipé la réponse et en était cependant étonnée. Il l'ignora et se tourna vers Rémus.

- Où est Peter ?

- Il n'a pas pu se libérer aujourd'hui, répondit le sorcier, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Une ride creusa le front de Sirius. Cela faisait plusieurs fois que Peter manquait des séances. Curieux. A moins que… Un frisson de terreur le parcourut.

- Tu crois que le Ministère le soupçonne ? demanda-t-il.

- Ce ne serait pas impossible, répondit Rémus. La fuite venait de son département et depuis l'attentat, ils doivent passer le personnel au peigne fin. Je suggère qu'on passe le voir un de ces jours.

Sirius hocha la tête. Peter ne les trahirait jamais, il en était certain, mais il était psychologiquement influençable. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Il remarqua alors avec un peu d'étonnement que Lily arborait un air désapprobateur. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait mais la voix d'Albus Dumbledore retentit au même moment :

- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Nous avons beaucoup à discuter.

Chacun obéit et rejoignit sa chaise. Sirius prit la sienne entre Rémus et Alice. Il parcourut rapidement l'assemblée du regard. La table était ronde, symbole volontairement choisi pour l'égalité et l'union ainsi incarnées, et très large. A sa droite Alice puis Frank, Maugrey, Kingsley Shakelboat, Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley, Camilla Smith, une magistrate haut placée du Département de la Justice, Stephen Ryan, le directeur adjoint des Aurors – Merlin, était-il au courant pour l'interrogatoire ? Les battements de son cœur se firent sensiblement plus rapides – Rémus et Lily. Ils n'étaient pas tous là. Minerva Mac Gonagall manquait à l'appel, ainsi que Augusta Longdubat – mais étant donné que les deux parents étaient là, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour surveiller leur petit – et donc Peter mais aussi Marina Nickname et Jesse et Ted Vill, trois Aurors avec qui Sirius avait déjà fait équipe et qu'il appréciait beaucoup – à vrai dire, il était sorti avec Marina pendant un temps, peut-être une semaine… Cette constatation le mit mal à l'aise. Pourvu qu'ils aillent bien.

Dumbledore, Fumseck toujours perché sur le dossier de sa chaise, se leva :

- Bonsoir et merci d'avoir eu le courage et la bonté de répondre à cette convocation. Nous savons tous à quel point il est dangereux de se réunir maintenant qu'il est avéré que le Ministère lui-même n'est plus sûr.

Sirius capta du coin de l'œil plusieurs froncements de sourcils contrariés et sentit les muscles de sa mâchoire se contracter. Un espion au sein du Ministère… Oui, Rémus lui en avait parlé. Cela aussi était une idée qui faisait froid dans le dos. Il n'appréciait pas spécialement le Ministre mais il devait reconnaître que faire appel à la France en secret avait été une idée plutôt judicieuse et à laquelle il aurait, pour sa part, apporté tout son soutien.

- Sachez que je mesure pleinement et salue votre courage, continua Dumbledore. Aujourd'hui plus que tout autre, celui de Lily Potter qui nous rejoint après plusieurs semaines d'absence. Bon retour parmi nous, Lily.

Les autres hochèrent la tête ou adressèrent des sourires à Lily auxquels elle répondit. Elle se tenait droite et son visage semblait comme taillé dans le marbre, pâle, figé dans une expression de détermination glacée mais Sirius ne voyait qu'un chagrin sans fond dans ses yeux. Elle essayait, il le savait, de se faire à l'idée que James n'était pas en retard, qu'il n'allait pas arriver, qu'il n'arriverait plus, essoufflé, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais et une excuse stupide à la bouche. Que désormais toutes les réunions de l'Ordre dans cette pièce qui en avait tant vues se feraient sans lui. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge à cette pensée. Sa main se crispa imperceptiblement sur le bras de sa chaise.

- Vous avez doute remarqué que certains d'entre nous ne sont pas là ce soir…

Le ton était emprunt de tristesse et de regret. Sirius se sentit devenir rigide comme la pierre. _Non... _

- J'ai hélas l'immense regret de vous annoncer la mort de Marina Nickname et de Ted Vill, tous les deux assassinés à leur domicile. Jesse a disparu, nous ignorons où il se trouve actuellement. Il a peut-être été capturé.

Sirius devint blême.

_- Sirius… Peut-être qu'il ne sait vraiment rien…_

_- Bien sûr qu'il sait des choses ! Comment un Mangemort pourrait-il n'être au courant de rien ? Je vais le faire parler, t'inquiète. J'ai tout mon temps et lui aussi._

Un murmure consterné passa dans les rangs. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Sirius avait la sensation d'étouffer, il ignorait si c'était de chagrin, de panique ou de colère. Son cœur battait si fort et si vite qu'il lui semblait impossible que les autres n'aient rien remarqué. Marina et Ted étaient morts… Jesse peut-être aux mains de l'ennemi. Il eut tout à coup envie de vomir. Merlin, il s'était conduit exactement comme eux. Comme un Mangemort. Il ne valait pas mieux que les Mangemorts !

- On sait qui c'était ? demanda Stephen Ryan.

Dumbledore parut hésiter un instant.

- McNair et Lestrange, répondit-il. Rodolphus, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Sirius.

Le jeune homme crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Lestrange… Lestrange avait tué Marina et Ted. Bellatrix était peut-être en train de torturer Jesse en ce moment même. Il avait agi comme elle. Il _était _comme elle. La panique fit flamboyer ses yeux. Son visage était livide.

- Ça va, Sirius ? lui murmura alors Rémus en lui touchant légèrement le bras.

Le jeune homme sursauta et se tourna vers son ami. Rémus le dévisageait, les sourcils froncés et l'air clairement inquiet. Plus loin, Lily le regardait elle aussi, visiblement effrayée. Il s'efforça de se calmer. _Doucement, respire. Relax_. Il ne fallait pas les alerter. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir. Ils ne _devaient _pas savoir.

- Ça va, dit-il en grimaçant un sourire rassurant. Ça va. Je suis juste…

Il fit un geste vague de la main. Il ne convint ni Lily ni Rémus, il le vit bien, mais ils ne pouvaient pas commencer à lui poser des questions maintenant. Ils se détournèrent. De l'autre côté de la table, Maugrey lui lança un regard soupçonneux. Un frisson glacé le secoua.

_« Bordel, Sirius !! Arrête ! Arrête ça !! »_

Il se pinça les lèvres. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Maugrey l'interroge. Il ne pouvait pas mentir à cet homme pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il lisait en lui comme dans un livre. Sirius inspira. Il devait se ressaisir, il devait absolument se ressaisir, faire illusion. Il déglutit, se recomposa une expression ferme et sereine et renvoya sans ciller son regard à son mentor, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire. L'Auror fit une sorte de grimace, sembla le jauger de son œil magique puis, voyant que Sirius ne cédait pas, il finit par détourner les yeux. Le jeune homme se détendit un peu. Il en faudrait plus, c'était évident, mais s'il pouvait maintenir ce semblant de calme jusqu'à la fin de la réunion, peut-être qu'on le laisserait tranquille.

Il se concentra de nouveau sur ce qui était en train d'être dit :

- …rons tous les hommages en temps voulu, disait Dumbledore. L'actualité est malheureusement plus urgente et plus dramatique.

Sirius sentit le sang déserter à nouveau ses joues. Ses mains tremblèrent. Etait-il au courant ? Etait-ce Ryan qui lui en avait parlé et dans ce cas qui parmi les Aurors avait lâché le morceau ? La panique l'envahit. Le vieux sorcier lui jeta un bref regard et à cet instant, Sirius sut que ses pires craintes étaient bel et bien fondées. Dumbledore savait. Il savait qu'il avait torturé un homme jusqu'à pratiquement lui prendre sa vie. Son cœur martela à grands coups sonores dans sa poitrine. Non… Il ne pouvait pas, il n'allait tout de même pas dire ça devant tout le monde !

- Et pour Jesse ? demanda Camilla Smith.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il cognait si fort qu'il n'entendait presque plus ce qui se disait autour de lui.

- …sa propre enquête, répondait Stephen Ryan. Pas de résultat pour l'instant mais je pense que ça mérite vérification.

- Je le crois également, approuva Dumbledore. Y en a-t-il parmi vous qui souhaitent se lancer dans cette opération ?

Sirius se redressa, sa respiration s'apaisant soudainement. Enquêter sur la disparition de Jesse, c'était bien ça ? C'était exactement ce qui lui fallait. Une mission sur du long terme, quelque chose de dangereux où il risquerait sa peau à chaque coin de rue, une occasion d'oublier ce qu'il avait fait. De se faire pardonner. Une pénitence. Oui, c'était la bonne, la seule solution. Il commença à lever la main mais Ryan l'arrêta.

- Tu es déjà repéré par le Ministère et Voldemort, Sirius, expliqua-t-il. Il vaut mieux que tu fasses profil bas. Alice, Frank, vous êtes partants ?

Sirius plissa ses yeux avec hostilité. Il comprenait les arguments de son supérieur, il les approuvait même mais ça n'allégea en rien la fureur qui se déchaîna sans prévenir dans son cœur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Ryan lui refusait-il cette échappatoire ? Pourquoi refusait-il de lui accorder une chance de rédemption ? Ne voyait-il donc pas qu'il avait besoin de se sentir bon, utile ? Il ressentit soudain l'envie de se jeter sur lui et cette violence l'épouvanta presque autant que le souvenir de l'interrogatoire et dissipa sa rancune. Ce n'était pas lui, Merlin, ça ne pouvait pas être lui… Il n'était pas ainsi, il ne détestait pas ses amis !

Il s'agita, de plus en plus mal à l'aise tandis que les discussions se poursuivaient de part et d'autre de la table. Il entendit vaguement Arthur Weasley dire quelque chose à propos des manœuvres des Mangemorts de plus en plus audacieuses et cruelles mais désormais, c'était comme si les sons étaient déformés par une distance immense. Il regarda nerveusement autour de lui. Il lui semblait que même les murs pesaient sur lui, devenaient plus épais, plus sombres et le plafond plus bas. La lumière s'assombrissait et Fumseck le regardait de nouveau de ses yeux dorés scrutateurs. Ces yeux qui paraissaient transpercer son cœur comme au travers d'un voile de pluie. Ces yeux inquisiteurs, désapprobateurs. Accusateurs. Ils emplissaient la salle, étouffaient les sons, noyaient les couleurs et fondaient le tout dans un tourbillon d'ocre et d'orange.

_« Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas mourir ! »_

Sirius se sentit submergé par les couleurs, les murs, le silence, les battements de son cœur, à tel point que même rester assis sans bouger devint un supplice. Il ferma les yeux, suffocant. Tout tournait, tout se mélangeait, tout le monde le regardait et il n'y avait que du mépris dans leurs yeux.

Il était à nouveau dans la petite pièce sombre. Le Mangemort était allongé par terre, secoué de spasmes et hurlant à s'en déchirer la gorge. Et il se voyait, debout près de lui, la baguette abaissée, le visage complètement impassible et les yeux fous. Avides. Furieux et pourtant presque heureux. Et l'homme hurlait, hurlait, sanglotait, suppliait et lui ne bougeait pas, n'arrêtait pas, ne ressentait pas. Sirius voulut se ruer vers lui et tirer son bras en arrière mais il se traversa lui-même sans rien rencontrer de solide. Et la peur monta, monta, monta. La colère, la panique, le désespoir. Quelqu'un allait venir, quelqu'un allait le voir, ils allaient tous savoir qu'il n'était qu'une erreur de la nature !

- Arrête ! hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces à son double. Arrête ça !! ARRETE !!

Mais il n'arrêtait pas, il n'entendait rien. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, il tomba à genoux. L'homme hurlait toujours plus fort. Sirius secoua la tête, la migraine menaçant de le rendre fou. Tous ces bruits, touts ces bruits dans sa tête ! Qu'ils se taisent, par pitié, qu'ils s'en aillent ! Il ne supportait plus, il n'en pouvait plus !

Il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles.

- Arrêtez !!! cria-t-il en se recroquevillant sur lui-même dans le vain espoir d'atténuer les hurlements. ARRETEZ, ARRETEZ, TAISEZ-VOUS !! TAISEZ-VOUS !!!

Il y avait trop de bruit, et il n'y avait plus d'air, il ne pouvait plus respirer, tout était flou, il ne voyait plus rien mais les cris résonnaient encore plus fort à ses oreilles. C'était lui qu'on torturait maintenant et il entendait le rire de Bellatrix et il voyait les visages déçus et choqués de Lily et Rémus. Il entendait leurs insultes. Il aurait voulu s'arracher les tympans. Et ces yeux, toujours ces yeux ! Un vertige l'envahit.

Il tomba de sa chaise.

* * *

« Il s'est réveillé ? »

Lily se retourna vers Rémus qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre de Sirius. Elle secoua tristement la tête.

« Non. »

Le visage déjà inquiet du lycanthrope se ferma encore davantage. Il fit quelques pas en avant et s'arrêta au bord du lit, à côté d'elle. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, scrutant tous les deux le visage livide et luisant de sueur de Sirius à la recherche d'un signe rassurant et chaque seconde qui passait semblait piétiner allégrement leurs espoirs.

Lily se mordilla l'ongle du pouce. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle aurait sans doute dû éprouver de la colère contre Sirius mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle le contemplait, pâle, agité, fragile et elle n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit l'image de son ami virant tout à coup au blanc avant de s'effondrer dans un bruit sourd. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier l'expression de son visage, ne trouvait même pas les mots pour la décrire mais le choc qu'elle avait ressenti était lui bien réel. Elle ferma les yeux et sa main posée sur le drap blanc se crispa.

_Sirius… _

Elle ressentait une telle impuissance… Elle se sentait si loin de lui. Quand elle avait voulu qu'il lui parle, elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il souffrait à ce point. Ou peut-être l'avait-elle su et choisi de l'ignorer. Son cœur se pinça à cette idée. Elle n'avait pas été là pour lui. Il l'avait aidée, consolée, soutenue depuis le début, avait mis ses propres chagrins de côté pour lui venir en aide et elle n'était même pas capable de lui rendre la pareille. Elle n'était qu'une ingrate. Elle savait pertinemment que Sirius était fragile au fond, qu'il se débattait avec des peurs et des angoisses plus profondes qu'il ne voulait le montrer ; c'était en toute connaissance de cause qu'elle lui avait tourné le dos dans un sens. Cette pensée lui était insupportable.

A côté d'elle, Rémus bougea.

- Je vais y aller, Lily, murmura-t-il. Je dois retourner à Poudlard.

Elle leva la tête vers lui. Il semblait contrarié, ennuyé par ses propres paroles. Elle ressentit une vague d'affection pour lui et lui sourit :

- C'est bon, Rémus, dit-elle en lui touchant le bras. Je reste avec lui et je te préviens s'il y a du nouveau.

Il lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue puis il se détourna, non sans jeter un dernier regard à Sirius par-dessus son épaule. Lily l'entendit transplaner quelques secondes plus tard. Le silence qui suivit l'effraya un peu. Elle prit la main gauche de Sirius et l'étreignit. Sa peau était brûlante. Pourtant, il n'était pas malade, Rémus en était persuadé. Le problème était ailleurs. Les yeux de Lily contemplèrent longuement le visage du jeune homme et s'attardèrent sur les paupières rougies, les cernes marqués qui tranchaient dans la peau pâle comme des sillons creusés par l'orage, et elle ressentit un intense désir de protection. Sirius lui avait vraiment fait très peur et elle réalisait à présent qu'elle n'avait même plus de place dans son cœur pour lui en vouloir ou même désirer savoir ce qui le tourmentait tant. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que ça ne se reproduise plus, parce qu'il avait besoin d'elle et qu'elle l'aimait.

Elle resta assise à le regarder une bonne heure puis s'apercevant qu'il commençait à être tard, elle utilisa la cheminée pour dire à Molly de garder Harry pour la nuit. Elle se fit ensuite un thé et finit par aller fouiner dans la bibliothèque de Sirius. L'érudite en elle jubila en découvrant les grands rayons de livres parfaitement classés sur les étagères de bois de cèdre avec un léger parfum de parchemin ancien. Elle ignorait que Sirius était aussi organisé lorsqu'il s'agissait de livres ! Le sourire aux lèvres, elle parcourut rapidement les ouvrages du regard. Beaucoup étaient plus que dignes d'intérêt, nota-t-elle. La plupart sur les sortilèges, la métamorphose et oh ! les potions. Lily se retint de rire. Les potions avaient vraiment été le cauchemar de Sirius à Poudlard, surtout avec Rogue qui excellait à tel point que même elle ne l'avait jamais surpassé. Cela dit, ça n'avait pas empêché Sirius de toujours avoir d'excellentes notes en potions… Cette pensée lui fit froncer les sourcils puis hausser les épaules. Ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard depuis longtemps.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le livre _Potions et médicomagie_. Le concept était intéressant, elle le prit et refoula avec un soupir triste la vague de regret qui avait soudain surgi des profondeurs. Elle retourna dans la chambre de Sirius, se rassit près de lui et se plongea dans le livre. Trois heures passèrent. De temps en temps, elle jetait des coups d'œil à Sirius mais son état n'évoluait pas. Il dormait toujours et au bout d'un moment, Lily sentit elle-même ses yeux se fermer. Elle s'en voulut et essayer de lutter contre le sommeil mais dut bien vite s'avouer vaincue. Sirius n'était apparemment pas le seul à mal dormir ces derniers temps : Harry était loin de faire ses nuits… Elle s'endormit, le livre encore ouvert sur ses genoux.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, il faisait encore très sombre et la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Lily se redressa lentement, la nuque endolorie et raide, et bailla avant de s'étirer. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle réalisa qu'une couverture chaude était posée autour de ses épaules. Elle se figea une seconde, perplexe, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit vide. _Que… ! _Elle se leva d'un bond, envoyant voler livre et couette, ouvrit la porte et se précipita dehors. Où était-il ? Allait-il bien ? Et s'il avait eu un problème pendant qu'elle dormait ? Et si… et si… Ses pas claquèrent sur le parquet du couloir qui menait de la chambre au salon. Le cœur battant, elle poussa la porte. Et elle le vit.

Il se tenait face au mur où était accrochée la majorité de ses photos, les mains dans les poches, les épaules légèrement affaissées. Il ne se retourna pas à son arrivée. Elle ne l'appela pas non plus. Elle resta immobile un moment, hésitante, puis avança lentement vers lui, tout enthousiasme ou précipitation désormais disparus. Elle était soulagée de le voir debout mais la tristesse qui émanait de lui, même s'il lui tournait le dos, emplissait la pièce à la manière d'un immense voile gris. Ce n'était pas lourd, juste… saisissant parce que ce chagrin semblait jaillir de son propre cœur, comme si ç'avait été le sien. Sirius portait toujours son armure mais c'était sans conviction, comme s'il n'avait plus la force nécessaire de la porter et elle devinait les failles, les blessures non cicatrisées.

Elle s'approcha encore jusqu'à pouvoir poser son menton sur son épaule mais elle ne le toucha pas. Il était trop loin d'elle, trop profondément plongé dans ses souvenirs et elle devait le laisser venir. Elle soupira imperceptiblement. Elle aurait tant voulu, tant désiré pouvoir lui dire combien il comptait pour elle, combien elle réalisait la chance qu'elle avait de l'avoir mais c'était comme si le moment n'était pas venu, qu'elle n'était pas prête à le faire ni lui à l'entendre. Cette complicité perdue était là, à portée de main et en même temps terriblement lointaine. Une immense tristesse l'envahit, si triste, si perdue, si seule. Elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur et ses tremblements.

Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard rieur de James derrière ses verres ronds. Son cœur se serra. Il était pratiquement sur chacune d'entre elles, réalisa-t-elle, la gorge nouée. Toutes ces photos… Tous ces moments… Ici, c'était les Maraudeurs en première année et là, Sirius et James avec la tenue de l'équipe de Quidditch. Oh et là, la première fois qu'ils étaient partis en vacances tous ensemble à Hastings… Sirius s'était moqué de Peter, aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine et Rémus avait renversé sa glace sur le bras de James. Lily sourit. C'était un souvenir joyeux, elle entendait encore les rires et les cris d'indignation de son mari. Elle laissa son regard errer de photo en photo, sans vraiment les voir et pourtant, chaque souvenir se matérialisait dans son esprit avec une parfaite précision, se laissant bercer dans la brume de la mémoire et tout à coup, elle s'arrêta, le souffle court. Inconsciemment, elle prit la main de Sirius et à son étreinte, elle comprit qu'il s'était arrêté sur la même. La photo du mariage… James et elle, et lui. Radieux. L'image était comme encadrée de bonheur, la joie de vivre filtrait tant à travers elle qu'un faible halot de lumière l'entourait. Le symbole d'un passé uni, heureux et plein d'espoir vers l'avenir. Un passé à jamais perdu.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ces sourires, ce bonheur… Tout cela lui paraissait tellement lointain aujourd'hui, à des années du présent et ça ne faisait quatre mois. Quatre mois qu'elle souffrait à en hurler, quatre mois qu'elle vivait avec deux souvenirs vivants de son mari disparu. Quatre mois qu'elle s'accrochait désespérément au passé sans voir que quelqu'un d'autre se faisait écarteler par le souvenir et la nécessité de continuer à vivre, et l'aidait cependant à tenir bon sans jamais demander quoi que ce fût en échange. L'émotion déborda de son cœur. Il avait tant souffert pour elle, à cause d'elle. Et là, comme s'il avait lui aussi senti l'intensité de leurs sentiments respectifs, il abaissa son bouclier et le voile se déchira et la lumière rouge du soleil levant les baigna tous les deux et elle le vit – blessé, épuisé, sanglant – tel qu'il était, tel qu'il acceptait de se montrer car faire semblant était devenu trop dur. Et Lily se sentit emportée, emplie, submergée par cette confiance, cette faiblesse, cet ultime appel à l'aide et elle embrassa ce moment de tout son cœur, de toute son âme. Elle ouvrit les bras, les passa autour de la taille de Sirius et le serra contre elle.

Elle le sentit se tendre et appuya sa joue contre son dos et au bout de quelques secondes, il relâcha son souffle. Il relâcha son souffle et elle sut qu'il pleurait. Parce qu'elle pleurait aussi. Parce qu'à cet instant, ils se comprenaient parfaitement et qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune raison de le cacher, plus de raison de feindre, plus personne à tromper, pas même eux. Elle comprit aussi qu'il ne lui dirait rien, ne le ferait jamais. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle, ses sentiments n'avaient pas d'importance. Plus que jamais, elle sentait les battements de son cœur se calquer sur les siens, leurs sentiments s'ajuster, et cette sensation n'avait pas de prix. Elle l'aimait, pensa-t-elle. Elle l'aimait énormément. Le soleil pourpre déversa ses froids rayons dans la pièce et fit briller ses longues boucles. Elle sourit à travers ses larmes. Enfin. Enfin, ils se retrouvaient.

* * *

En espérant que ça vous a plu malgré le manque d'action. A bientôt !!


End file.
